My Father's Stain: Book One
by The Only Pancake
Summary: The entire clan was shaken by my father’s degree of treachery and darkness, and they will never forgive him. I look just like him. I am his daughter, I am his name; his legacy. I am my father’s stain.
1. Ranks

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Warrior's ideas. I DO OWN the cats plot of this story, though.

**

* * *

SWAMPCLAN**

Leader- _Ironstar_ / Steel gray tom / 3 lives remaining

Deputy- _Scarface_ / Battle-scarred blue tom

Medicine cat- _Bluebell_ / Silver she-cat

_Small-leaf_ / Small blueish-gray tom

Warriors- _Dark Eyes_ / Stocky, blue, she-cat

_Fierceheart_ / Cream she-cat w/ flame points

_Seedspot_ / Golden tom with white dappled flecks

_Polarfur_ / White she-cat

_Raggedear_ / Scraggly brown she-cat

_Sunfire_ / Brilliant orange tom

_Dreamsight_ / Pale gray she-cat with milky eyes; not blind

_Palecloud_ / Light, powdery gray she-cat

Elders- _Cloudeye_ / Blind, ancient, she-cat

_Poisonbarb_ / Wise black tom

Apprentices- _Phantompaw_ / Massive light-silver she-cat / Scarface

_Sevenpaw_ / Dark gray tom with seven black stripes / Dark Eyes

_Rushpaw_ / Creamy yellow tom / Sunfire

_Littlepaw_ / Tiny, tuxedo she-cat / Bluebell

_Toadpaw_ / Long legged brown tom / Polarfur

_Redpaw_ / Bright ginger she-cat / Dreamsight

_Badpaw_ / Silver, black dapple she-cat w/ crimson eyes / Ironstar

Queens- _Cinderstorm_ / Brownish-gray she-cat

_Talltree_ / Very tall brown she-cat

Kits- _Moosekit_ / Big brown tabby she-cat / Cinderstorm

_Deerkit_ / Golden tinged, brown tabby tom with a white stub tail / Cinderstorm

_Pumakit_ / Large tan tom / Talltree

_Steelkit_ / Steel gray she-cat with very long fur / Talltree

**THE GANG**

Leader- _Bad Apple_ / Charcoal tom with crimson eyes

Mate- _Meanstare_ / Silvery-white female

Advisors- _Jaggedscar_ / Brown brindle tom with black stripes

_Damien_ / Huge, tudexo tomcat

_Ethereal Dream_ / Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat

Fighters- _Viper_ / Small black she-cat

_Daggerfang_ / Dark sorrel tom

_Tornclaw_ / White gray brindle patched she-cat

_Snakebite_ / White she-cat with orange on her face, tail, and legs

_Rippedbelly_ / Pale gold Bengal cat with black spots; long scar on his belly

_Silas / _Large orange tabby tom

Trainees- _Vile_ / Small white she-cat / Snakebite

_Gambler_ / Huge, dark gray tom / Jaggedscar

_Frost_ / Small silver she-cat with odd green eyes / Bad Apple

_Streak_ / Nearly all black tortoiseshell with few orange white patches / Ethereal Dream

_Fire_ / Big, light gray tom with cream under-fur / Silas

Mothers - _Sin_ / Attractive white she-cat

_Painted Dream_ / A pretty calico she-cat

Youngsters- _Ice_ / Small white tom / Sin

_Chill_ / White banal with black spots / Sin

_Flame_ / White tom with orange patches / Painted Dream

_Rock_ / Huge black tom with white stripes down his back / Painted Dream


	2. Prologue

I woke to screeches and yowls coming from outside of the camp. My siblings were already awake, watching with wide eyes at the scene unfolding. I scampered over, "What's happening?" It was Streak-kit who answered, "A battle." My ears perked, I glanced behind me with panic. Where was Meanstare, our mother? Streak-kit saw my face and scoffed meanly. "Mouse-brain, she's fighting." Frostkit purred proudly, "Father is fighting too! He's leading the attack against Ironstar."

Our father is the deputy, Bad Apple, whom I had been named after; looking like his miniature. My jaw dropped and I squeaked, "But… he's attacking his own clan?" Hellkit, my brother, grinned. "Yeah, isn't that awesome? He's so brave!" My face screwed up in horror and disgust as I stared at my siblings. They were scaring me with how intensely supportive they were of such vicious deeds. I shivered and bounded out of the den, ignoring Frostkit hiss for me to come back.

I can't believe this; surely my courageous, wonderful, admirable father would never do something so awful as try to overthrow our great leader, Ironstar? No, the others were mistaken! It was Marshclan, we were surely fighting Marshclan. I watched the whirls of fur around me, my eyes moving quickly to see who it was.

I saw Scarface and Ironstar fighting with Bad Apple and Daggerfang. She saw Jaggedscar fighting his own mate Dark Eyes; and just behind Snakepaw and Rippedbelly trying to get past Phantompaw, Raggedear, and Dreampaw. I gasped, they were right! It was a civil war! I yowled and raced back into the safety of the nursery, barreling into Redkit. The eight nursery kits watched in silence as the scene unfolded before our eyes.

Shortly after it had began, the battle of over. Bad Apple and all of his followers had been wrangled into a small circle, bleeding and weak but snarling and fearsome nonetheless. Ironstar stepped forward and glared at his deputy, "Bad Apple, I have trusted you for many moons. You could have been a strong, fierce leader had you followed the warrior code." Father snarled, his neck fur bristling. "I will still be a leader, Ironstar." Ironstar lashed his tail and silenced the dark tom. He continued, "You have betray my trust, and the trust of the clan; and Starclan. I banish you, and all those loyal to you. You have until sunset to be out of Swamclan territory, or you will pay with your lives."

Father snorted defiantly, "I don't need Starclan." He turned and began to walk over to the nursery, the clan members parted, spitting in rage but not daring to touch this evil cat. Father stuck his bloody muzzle into the nursery entrance. "Kits, come out here!" Streak-kit, Hellkit, and Frostkit ran over to Meanstare, pressing against her and purring; glad she was safe.

Father's unnerving crimson eyes met mine and he growled, "Badkit, come. We don't need this clan!" I quivered and backed up, shivering in terror beside Toadkit and Cloudeye. I would go nowhere with this monster. I mewed softly, "I don't want to leave." Fury rippled across his blazing stare and he narrowed his eyes into dangerous flints. His voice was low and menacing, "You have turned against me. You are no longer my daughter." He turned and snarled at his cats to hurry up as he led them away.

Swampclan lost many that day. Bad Apple, Meanstare, Jaggedscar, Daggerfang, Thornpaw, Snakepaw, Rippedbelly, Paintedpaw, Hellkit, Streak-kit, and Frostkit. The entire clan was shaken by my father's degree of treachery and darkness, and they will never forgive him. I look just like him. I am his daughter, I am his name; his legacy. I am my father's stain.


	3. Chapter One

The next moon passed quickly for me, and it was hard to bear. I ventured from the den only to find myself greeted by harsh whispers and accusing glares. I immediately ran back into the nursery, hiding in my nest for days. If I did not have my friends Toadkit and Littlekit, I don't know what I might have done. I might have even gone looking for Father. Even as a young kit it was clear I was unwanted because of what I was, because I was the kin of a monster.

Anyway, a moon passed and it time for me to become an apprentice with my friends. Littlekit knew her mentor would be one of the medicine cats, she's always been go tender and fascinated with herbs and Starclan; everyone knew it. Toadkit and Redkit were excited to find out who their mentor's would be. I wasn't, I was scared. What if my mentor turned against me because of my father and mother, my traitorous roots? What is I never became a warrior because my training was sabotaged?

From inside the den we heard Ironstar yowl. "Let all cats of Swamclan assemble for a clan meeting." Littlekit and her sister Redkit tore out of the den and went flying towards the stump where we held the clan meetings. Toadkit nudged me and purred, "Come on!" He waited to join his sisters, so I didn't keep him waiting. I stood and we trotted over to them, waiting patiently for our mentors to be chosen.

Ironstar started the meeting with high spirits. "By naming apprentices we show that Swampclan will grow and remain strong. Littlekit, Toadkit, Redkit, and Badkit. Your four are ready to become apprentices. From today until you earn your warrior names you will be known as Littlepaw, Toadpaw, Redpaw, and Badpaw." There were hushed murmurs at the mention of my name. The senior warriors and elders were the ones speaking; I knew why. They were thinking of how much this seemed like when my father became an apprentice, I was sure of it.

Ironstar flicked his tail and the words ceased to spread, giving him the silence he wanted. He smiled, "Bluebell, you have chosen Littlepaw as your final apprentice. You taught Small-leaf well and I am sure you will do the same with her." Littlepaw padded over to the elderly medicine cat and they touched noses gently, Littlepaw gave Small-leaf's shoulder a respectful lick as well then settled in between them. Though Bluebell was the named mentor, the clan knew both cats would be teaching Littlepaw.

"Polarfur, you are free to take another apprentice, you will mentor Toadpaw. Dreamsight, you are young but you have proven your skill many times. You are ready for your first apprentice, you will mentor Redpaw." I watched the two of them move to meet their proud mentors with excitement and joy. I heard the blood pulse through my ears, this was it. Who would teach me? Who would be MY mentor?

Ironstar's blue gaze glittered coldly and out eyes met. For the second time in my young life I felt true fear from another cats channeled emotion. I was mistrust and anger in his eyes. He saw nothing more of me then anyone, if not less because of how much Father's devious plot much have affected him. He growled, "Because of her circumstances, I will be the mentor of Badpaw." My eyes widened in shock.

I padded forward to touch noses with him as I had seen the others do, but Ironstar turned his head away with a hiss. I flinched at this act and shrank away, lying on my belly submissively, my eyes looking at the forest floor. I heard disapproving growls at Ironstar from the clan, but they were half-hearted.

Ironstar finished the meeting by flicking his tail to Scarface then stalking into his den. Scarface, his new deputy, followed him silently. The clan broke up into groups, apprentices with their new mentors. After a while I was alone, my mentor having gone. The chill of loneliness soaked down to my spine and I realized for the first time that things had changed. With my graduation from kithood I have entered a like I would not want to walk, one I would need a great deal of strength to survive in. I wasn't sure if I had what it would take to make it.

Three days passed. What did I do in my first three days as an apprentice? I patrolled the borders with Dreamsight and Redpaw, and then I have sat in the camp and patched up dens. I have not even seen Ironstar at all! Maybe I was not meant to be an apprentice? I had been given my name a little early; I was almost a quarter moon too young for my apprentice name. Does that mean for a quarter moon I will be sitting in the camp fixing dens? I hoped not!

I slunk off to the elders' den, flopping down beside Moosekit and Deerkit to listen to Poisonbarb tell the story about how Swampclan and Marshclan came to be. When he ended the kits greeted her briefly then raced off. Poisonbarb turned his head, "Hello Badpaw. Why aren't you our training with your friends?" I lashed my tail angrily and sighed, "Because Ironstar hasn't taken my anywhere yet!"

Cloudeye, the oldest cat in the whole forest, not just Swampclan, was the one who replied to me. She snarled fiercely, "Ironstar is being a mouse-brain! You need as much training as anyone, the clan needs warriors with that father of yours on the loose." My eyes grew as large as full moons, a thorn-sharp pain clawing my heart. What does she mean, on the loose?

Poisonbarb explained carefully, as if revealing only a small fraction of a secret. "The patrols think they have scented Bad Apple recently, on the very border of the territory." My eyes narrowed and I looked away. Why would he come back, he had been threatened with death? Then again, Father has never been afraid of death, he embraced and challenged the idea of it.

I asked, "Is Ironstar worried?" Poisonbarb flicked an ear and asked, "Worried about what?" I shrugged, but decided not to lie. Poisonbarb has never degraded me because of my kinship, I could tell him my thoughts. I spoke quietly, almost guiltily, "That he's coming back to finish what he's started?"

A new voice spoke from behind me, level and strong, though not upset. "Do you think he will try that, Badpaw?" I nearly leapt out of my skin! I whirled around and faced the deputy, Scarface. My fur felt hot and it began to bristle with embarrassment. "Oh, Scarface. I just stopped by for a story.." Scarface had told me to work on the dens, I hoped he wasn't angry. He was a terrifying cat, and fierce too. I didn't want to deal with him angry.

He smiled a little and shook his head, "You've worked diligently for days, you deserve a break, don't worry." He sat down and folded his tail over his paws. He met my eyes, his green, blinded eye creeping me out. "Badpaw, do you think your father will try to come back?" I shivered and remembered the look of fury in his eyes the day he left. Such strong hate, such emotion over his losses. I chose my answer carefully, not daring to make it sound like I was on Father's side.

"I think that as long as he has an army, breath in his body, that he will keep trying. He always said to never give up on your dreams, and I think maybe being leader was his dream." Scarface's expression gave away nothing of his thoughts. He nodded, "Bad Apple was a determined cat." Phantompaw poked her nose into the den. "Scarface, the patrol is ready to go." The deputy nodded and flicked his tail at me, "Come."

Excitement flooded my veins and I bounced to me feet. I was going on my first patrol! Well, second, but this was a WARRIOR patrol! I mewed, "Bye Cloudeye, Poisonbarb!" I padded after Scarface and joined Phantompaw, Seedspot, Sevenpaw, and Sunfire. I was shocked at how large of a patrol this was. Fear tingled up my body. I asked hesitantly, "Are we raiding Marshclan, because I haven't learned to fight yet."

Scarface purred in amusement, "No, we aren't. Ironstar wants the patrols to be less frequent but larger, that's all." He and Sunfire shared a look then started off into the forest. Sevenpaw and Seedspot took the middle, and I hung back with Phantompaw. She bend her head down to my level and asked, "How fast are you?" I shot her a confused look but answered, "Oh, well, pretty fast I guess. Why?"

Hey face was grave and her eyes serious. She let her claws slide out. "Scarface says were looking for rogues, and that we might find a whole gang of them. Be ready to run hope for help." My tail lowered and I nodded, she pulled away and looked alert. My eyes narrowed and my mouth opened to scent for rogue cats. I would run to Starclan for help if I had to. The wind blew for a few seconds and a familiar, but unknown, scent hit my glands. The others missed it, but I didn't. I narrowed my eyes and tried hard to remember how I knew it… Then it hit me, and it felt like the earth under my paws turned to water. It was Jaggedscar!


	4. Chapter Two

My pelt fluffed out and I turned to catch the patrol. "Scarf-" My call was cut off as a heavy weight crashed down upon me. I yowled in surprise and flailed like a fish out of water. Cats streamed out around me, Jaggedscar among them. Luckily, the deputy had heard me starting to call him and turned in time to see the ambush. He snarled and leapt into battle. I clawed at the leg on my attacker.

The young cat holding me down was a dark gray tom, a big older then myself. He lingered for a moment and asked, "You look just like your father." The lusty tone in his growling voice made me sick and angry. Rogue filth! I screeched a war cry and writhed, his moment of defenselessness was enough for me to slip free.

My claws shot out and I ducked a swipe from him, lunging forward. Instinct took over in the heat of battle. I gripped him with my teeth and claws, back feet scrabbling at his side as he fell over. He yowled and threw me off. I slammed into the ground, winded. His sharp claws tore into my shoulder. I bit his foreleg, but he batted me sideways with a heavy paw. I thought I was going to be a goner. Though only a half moon older then me, he was twice as strong and experienced, hardened by street life as a rogue.

However, to my rescue came Phantompaw! The huge she-cat flung herself onto the tom and she pushed his stomach down to the ground. Her teeth dug into his ear and he wailed, scrabbling in a failed attempt to run free. The fearsome white cat of my clan jerked her head and tore a bit of his ear off, spitting it out with a dark hiss. The gray tomcat went flying into the forest, his tail fluffed and his belly low.

Phantompaw hissed, "Stay low!" I nodded, barely able to breathe through my terror. I pressed myself back into the ferns. Seconds later the few rogues were driven off by my clan mates, having lost the element of surprise and been over powered. Scarface demanded, "Where's Sevenpaw?" The large tom limped out of the bracken, his bleeding paw elevated. "Rght here, Scarface." The deputy looked somewhat relived, at least everyone was alive.

Seedspot asked, "Badpaw, where is she?" On shaky legs I crawled out of my hiding place and stood beside Phantompaw, blood trickling from my wounds. Seedspot looked a little disappointed that I was alive, which hurt me. Scarface nodded to his apprentice, "Thank you for watching her." I purred and licked her shoulder gratefully. I would have been crowfood without her!

We retuned to the camp a mess, most of us having wounds demanding treatment. Only Phantompaw was untouched. Despite her size, she had a good deal of agility in that body. She was intelligent and a find hunter as well, my admiration for her suddenly sky rocketed. Ironstar stalked out of his den in a flurry, "What happened?" He sounded old, unhappy. Scarface quickly explained that I had found the scent of rogues right as the ambush came. He made it clear that without me they would all have been flayed. I swelled at his praise, sure my mentor and leader would be proud.

But I was wrong. He narrowed his eyes and his ears flattened against his head. He snarled, "You!" I winched and lowered my head. What had I done? He hissed, "The elders say you spoke of your father earlier, and how he was sure to lurk until he dies. And YOU are the one to find the rogues scent? An untrained, greenhorn apprentice? This can't be coincidence!"

My heart thudded in my chest and my eyes grew wide. Ironstar thought I was a traitor, just like my father. He thought I was working with him. I knew he didn't trust me! I squeaked, "No! Scarface asked-" Ironstar's eyes blazed with hate and he growled unsteadily, "Scarface would never turn on this clan. HE is a cat I can trust, not like you or your family. Don't you even DARE suggest he helped those traitors!"

Ironstar's breakdown was drawing unwanted attention. I cowered in the shadow of my leader and closed my eyes; sure he was going to attack me. Scarface snarled, "She wasn't saying that, Ironstar!" One of the queens had come over. Talltree, Ironstar's mate. She scolded him, "Badpaw had shown no disloyalty to this clan." Ironstar's fur bristled but his clouded eyes seemed to clear a little bit. My heart still raced, my fear scent was overwhelming. Ironstar started, "But she said-" Talltree didn't even let him finish. "She said nothing of the sort. You need to rest, come, let's see Bluebell and get you some poppyseeds." He let himself be led away with her and Scarface.

Seedspot snorted and left the little group, the others went into there dens again murmuring to each other. Sevenpaw turned to his sister and me. He nudged me a little, "It's over now, don't be frightened." I swallowed hard and sat up, shaking in my fur. "W-why did he do that?" The elder cats shared a look. Phantompaw explained gently, "Bad Apple was Ironstar's deputy for many seasons. He was a loyal and strong cat, a respectable warrior. Any leader would have trusted him."

I couldn't help the shine of pride in my eyes when she said these things. Sevenpaw spoke, "Ironstar was his denmate, Badpaw. They have been close since they were very little kits. No cat, not Starclan, and especially not Ironstar, expected him to do what he did. It shook Ironstar, and scared him."

Two things came to mind hearing that. First, was that Ironstar can't have been scared! For six moons I saw my leader as fearless, brave, and great. He was unshakable; he was truly made of iron. Learning this about him confused me. The second thing was a question. How could Father have done something so evil as to made such a strong leader crumble like Ironstar had?

I dared to ask, "I know Bad Apple attacked the clan, but what else did he do?" I knew there was something I was not being told. I added quietly, "And how come everyone hates me because of it?" Phantompaw sighed and shook her head. "You will know when you get a little older. But Badpaw, nobody hates you. You are NOT Bad Apple, no matter what Ironstar thinks."

I wailed, "Why does he think that?" I wanted to know! I needed to know! Why did I get no answers? Sevenpaw stood and pointed his tail to a puddle. He said simply. "You inherited his name for a reason. You look like him, and when Ironstar, and some of the older warriors, look at you they see your father." Phantompaw nodded, but she smiled and said, "Prove to them that you are different." Phantompaw helped her brother limp off to see the medicine cats.

I stood and walked over to the puddle, taking a deep breath I looked down at myself. It was the first time I have actually seen myself, honestly. I DID look awfully identical to my father. I had his face structure, his black ears, and his searing red eyes. My heart clouded with blackness. I was his stain, a splash of his evil walking the earth and instilling fear into my clan for him when he cannot be here. That's why he didn't put up a fight to have me come along when he left; he knew I could be useful to him.

I could drive the clan crazy from the inside out, like what would happen to Ironstar if he didn't get over his own emotions. I snarled and smacked the water, turning away. I jumped at a cat staring at me, not a mouse length away. I hissed, "Toadpaw, what do you want?" He lowered his ears, "Littlepaw says Small-leaf wants to see you. Are you ok, I hear a really big cat attacked you?"

I ignored him, which was unlike me. He was just being polite, why would he want to talk to the spawn of the forests' traitor? I growled and stalked off to see the medicine cats. As I walked a voice rang in my ears, ominous and chilling. "_Seed of the apple must rise to drain the pond of ice. If winter lives, the clan shall fall."_


	5. Chapter Three

(Were backtracking to just days after the prologue This is Frost's POV (Frostkit)

* * *

I trailed behind my mother, shivering with delight and anticipation. It will be a long and needless story to explain, so I will just tell you that my father, Bad Apple, now leads a powerful gang of street cats in twoleg place. Cats know that they must be strong to survive, right? Well, my father and his gang are the strongest force around.

Anyway, today I will get my trainer! Bad Apple knows the clans' way of life was the most efficient, and that's how we live, just twisted to fit street life rather then the easier path of a forest cat. I stood between my sister Streak-kit and brother Hellkit, waiting for the others to arrive. Meanstare sat behind Bad Apple.

Gambler and Vile pounded out of their wooden crate, their family's den. The two cats joined us, we stood in a line. Bad Apple peered at us from the shadows, his dark pelt unseen. Only his glowing, sinister eyes were visible. The fighters had all arrived; it was time for the pairing. "Frostkit, Hellkit, Streak-kit. You three bear the name of those filthy clan cats. Until you are true fighters, you will be known as Frost, Fire, and Streak."

Frost! My new name, without the kit/paw, already seemed stronger and harsher. My leafy-green eyes glimmered. He continued, "Silas will train Fire. Jaggedscar will train Gambler. Snakebite will train Vile." He paused, letting the large street cats come up behind their new burdens.

He turned his head and nodded to the strong tortie lurking in the shadows. She nodded back. "Ethereal Dream will train Streak." She did not move, instead, my sister stalked off to join her new trainer. Bad Apple spoke out of boredom, "All of our trainee's are strong and will be worthy fighters one day. Frost!" His sharp meow made me almost jump, almost. I snapped my heads to the side.

Interest sparkled in my sire's bloody gaze. "You are small, but you are cunning and powerful. I see greatness in your future. You shall train under me." I swelled with pride, my chin lifting. The gang leader, my father or not, training me and praising me was something to be proud about!

Silas, a large ex-kittypet spoke up. "When do we begin training?" Meanstare, my mother, snarled and made everyone jump, except Bad Apple. She rarely moved during meetings, and she surely never talked. She hissed, "Now you fools! The clan cats are a threat to us more so each day. Get your tails moving or loose them!"

Some of the cats seemed to take this comment to heart; nobody put it above Meanstare to bite a tail so hard it would fall off because of infection. They all bounded off with their trainees. Bad Apple shared words with Meanstare; she nodded curtly and disappeared into the mountain of old boxes, and the tunnel system we live in.

Before I could ask if my training would, too, start, Viper popped out of one of the boxes. She looked at Bad Apple, "Painted Dream has kitted finally." Bad Apple's eyes glinted with interest, "How many?" Viper twitched her tail, "Three, but one is weak and it has a cough." Worry gripped my spine; we had no healer out here. No cat that knew the ancient ways of medicine and herbs.

Bad Apple knew it as well as I did. He blinked once, his gaze penetrating and mean. He growled, "Kill it." Viper's tail fluffed out in shock, her eyes flashing with regret. I could not stop from squeaking in horror. The small she-cat dipped her head, however. "As you wish, Bad Apple." She went into the nursery. I watched with wide pupils, listening as a brittle wail echoed through the air, Painted Dream's wail. The kits mewled; there was a cut off squeal, then Viper's shadow padded off with a limp body dangling in her jaws.

My pelt prickled, blood turning to ice. I scrambled up to my father's side. I felt so small and vulnerable beside him. My voice was barely audible, "Why?" Bad Apple's vicious stare locked with mine. I flinched at the anger blazing in his eyes, but I found myself unable to look away. He hissed, "Can we afford the sick kit infecting the entire nursery?"

I mewed quietly, "No, bu-" He didn't let me finish, he continued. "The future of this gang relies on the young cats, I won't let a weak link live and dampen my chances to surpass and advance." I lowered her head, crouching submissively. Bad Apple's tail lashed, he snarled quietly, "No matter who it is." The gray-black tom whirled around and leapt down from his perch, stalking out of sight.

My body quivered in terror. I could sense a hidden, unwanted, threat in his words. I have always been the smallest, weakest, of Meanstare's five kits. The runt of the litter. A dark shadow clouded my mind, suffocating me. Did Bad Apple mean he'd have me taken out like that poor little scrap if I turned out to be too soft for street life? If I was not good enough for his gang? After seeing such a dark, unknown side of my father; to have a newborn kit disposed of without a second thought or flicker of guilt; my heart told me he would.

Three days passed, I was yet to receive any lessons. Bad Apple has been tucked away in his boxes with his advisors and Meanstare since the ceremony, except when Jaggedscar and Ethereal Dream left to train their trainees. I snarled, whisking away from the gang's camp. I will teach myself then! How hard can it be to fight a rat or find some food? It was all just instinct right? I mean, I am five whole moons; I can practically take care of myself now.

I raced down the sidewalk, streaking between the legs of a twoleg kit, giggling as adrenaline pulsed through my veins. Bad Apple had few rules, a city cat; gang or no gang, was almost like a rogue. However, his most important rule was to stay away from the twolegs. Breaking this rule and getting so close I brushed one's pink, furless, leg made my shiver with excitement.

My excitement quickly drained to sheer terror as I realized I had run right onto the thunderpath. It was my pads that tipped my off. The harsh black tar under my feet scorched my pads this hot greenleaf afternoon. A monster was flying at me. It's bellowing, angry yowl split the air, echoing through my sensitive ear tunnels with maximized volume. I knew I had to run, but I stood there, frozen with panic. Where did a street cat go, I no longer had Starclan.

An angry meow sounded and a heavy force slammed into me, dragging my out of the way, literally, a split-second before the monster's crushing paws would have trampled me. Oddly, I felt no fear, I was calm. I turned my head and my eyes met brown tabby fur. Struggling to my paws I faced my savior. He was young, but well muscled and lean, his body long and his pelt glossy. He had handsome, my fur flushed with heat.

He flicked his ears back, snarling, "Are you stupid or something? That car almost flattened you!" Car? The word was foreign and strange to my ears. "What's a car?" He pondered for a moment; he seemed to realize I was no ordinary street cat. He sniffed the air, recoiling at my strong scent. He could smell the gang.

He licked his chest fur, speaking in between strokes. "The monster, it could have killed you." My ears perked, so a car was a monster! I shrugged, trying to keep my cool, thought my ears burned from my embarrassment. He twitched his whiskers, sensing my tension. He smiled, flicking me with his long, slender tail. "Be careful, I won't always be here to save you."

He turned and pelted across the thunderpath, I watched him leave with a dreamy sparkle in my eye. Only a few moons old and he had class. I headed for home, and half way there I realized with dismay, I had not asked him for his name! This put me in a horrible mood, my eyes narrowed and my pelt bristled.

I turned the corner to the hollow, and I was met by an angry snarl. "Where were you?" Bad Apple was not a rabbit hop away from me. I almost jumped out of my skin. "I went for a walk." His eyes narrowed and he sniffed the air. "A walk near the thunderpath, with another cat and a twoleg?" I cursed myself, I had forgotten! Bad Apple's strongest scenes has always been his nose, he was the best tracker in the entire forest, and the gang.

I gulped, shrinking away. "So I walked by a twoleg kit and wandered along the edge of a thunderpath, no hard done?" Bad Apple lashed his tail, "You missed training because an outsider had to save you!" I gaped at him, how did he know all of this? Eyes glinted me from the shadows, come curious others hostile.

Then I understood. Bad Apple had eyes all over the town, his cats were always watching, waiting for someone to mess up. Waiting to give Bad Apple the chance to catch one of us in an act of disloyalty, so he can get rid of us and scare the living back into submission. I dipped my head, "I will be here tomorrow."

His fierce red gaze glinted; he curled his lip at me. He growled, "You better be. If you die out on the streets, it will be only your fault because you are irresponsible." He turned and lashed his tail, striking me in the face with it. I flinched, jumping back in surprise. Despite Bad Apple's anger over him, my mind drifted back to that kind loner. I wanted to meet him again, and I vowed to search until I did.


	6. Chapter Four

My search didn't take long!

A quarter moon later Bad Apple trusted us trainee's enough to go out on our first gang mission. We were to scout out the city, to find the two rival gangs and see how we cope with it. I was excited! He flicked his tail, "Frost, pick who you want to go with you." I flicked my tail in thought.

I would need someone who was strong, to counter balance my smaller frame. I wanted Gambler, but he was too headstrong and spur-of-the-moment. I decided my brother would do fine. "Fire." My burly kin padded beside me. Bad Apple nodded, he was pleased with my choice. "Streak, take Gambler and Vile uptown. The cats there are many but they are unwilling to fight, used to a kinder life then we."

Streak nodded and flicked Vile, loping down the alley way confidently, the siblings following her. Bad Apple gave me the directions to where we would go. "Frost, take Fire and go to central town. What are the cats there like?" I was a bit displeased I was quizzed while my sister had not been, but I didn't dare say it. I answered quickly, "The central town cats are territorial but not aggressive. If we make it clear we are just passing through we will be fine."

Bad Apple nodded, I was right. Out gang was the downtown gang, the ones notorious for our violent, hostile ways. He nodded, "Go, now." I turned and ran off, Fire hot on my heels. (No pun intended) We raced down the dark streets and across the quiet thunderpaths, never having to stop until we were in the central town area. The different cat scent markers were pungent and burned my scent glands.

Fire hissed, "Stop!" I skidded to a halt, the harsh concrete under my paws scraping my pads raw. I whirled around, fur bristling and eyes bright with alarm. My claws flexed, I assumed the worst. Were we under attack? My brother was sitting down, panting. "I can't run anymore, I need to breathe." Frustration and annoyance crept up my spine. I snarled, "Stop being a kittypet and come on. We only have until dawn to report our finding back to Bad Apple."

Fire lowered his ears, neck fur bristling. He growled, "And why do we have to follow a time limit? What happens if we're late? Father won't fail us on our assessment." Fire lifted his chin arrogantly. I snorted, swiping at him and scratching his muzzle. He snarled but did not attack back. I snapped, "He wants to see us do well in life, but we must become skilled to do so. We will be back before dawn if you stop being a lazy lump!"

My brother narrowed his eyes and hissed at me, but he stood and got ready to follow me again. I turned and stalked forward at a quick trot, my eyes darting around with suspicion. Fire grumbled, "Why'd you pick me to come here? Why not Gambler?" I narrowed my eyes and smirked meanly at him, mocking, "Aww, is big, bad, Fire scared of the middle-town loners?" He pinned his ears back and lowered his head. "Come on!" I bolted forward.

I saw fur, I know I did. I was a vaguely familiar scent. Who was it? Had Bad Apple sent a spy to watch us? I wouldn't be surprised; it would be just like him to do that. I bolted ahead of Fire and leapt into a dumpster with a huge jump. Cat scent, no food, and just old rags. Faint kit-scent, we found the camp!

Vicious barking roared through the air, followed by a terrified yowl. I would recognize it anywhere, Fire! I plunged out of the dumpster, eyes searching for my brother. The barking had grown hollow; my brother's scent was gone. He was gone, chased off. I was alone in enemy territory.

A voice behind me made me jump. "I can help you find him." I whirled around, immediately lunging at the newcomer before even stopping to think it could be a much bigger cat. My claws dug into brown tabby fur, my leaf-green eyes shined. I snarled, and then I saw whom it was, the young loner who saved me from the monster. Springing aside I let him up. He glared at me, fur bristling. "What was that for? Don't you know I was just trying to help?"

I lifted my chin with pride, tail pointing towards the sky. I countered, "Don't you know to never sneak up on a down-town cat?" His yellow-green eyes shined, he was impressed. He purred, "Ok, that's fair enough." He padded forward to and flicked his tail down a wide thunderpath. "Do you need me to help find your brother?" I tilted my head, "How did you know he was my brother?" Sure, we looked close enough, but he was larger, darker, and stockier. He could just be a friend.

He narrowed his eyes and his ears flicked. He mumbled, "That's not important." An annoyed growl rumbled from his chest, "Do you want help or not, down-towner?" I noticed the friendly twinkle in his eye, despite the growl. I nodded. Together we streaked down the thunderpath, his body a mouse-length ahead of mine as he led me through this unfamiliar jungle.

I commented, "There's a lot more twoleg nests down here then where I live." My part of town had several fat, realllyyy tall nests where many, many different twolegs lived, like they were in clans. This place had smaller ones with family units, by the scents. He nodded, "Less of the huma-- two-legs live here."

He stopped suddenly, turning a sharp corner. His fur bristled, ears back and head low. His tail was low and his nose quivered. He had turned from bold and cool to wary, though still relaxed. He hissed, "Get down, idiot!" I immediately crouched down, accidentally brushing my flank against his. I whispered, "Why are we hiding?" He stalked forward and sniffed, tail bristling. "We've entered the uptown territory."

I stood, purring in laughter. He glared at me, offended. "What's funny?" I stalked forward, he was following me now. "No uptown kittypet would dare touch us, my father would have them ripped to shreds. Besides, my sister and friends are here. Fire probably found them. I can smell them too, come on!" I pounded forward on the grassy slope, following the scent up a great hill and past a fountain. We were in a park.

I spotted Vile and hissed to get her attention, she was stalking something. It had off, and she glared at me crossly. "Frost, what are you doing here?" Her eyes wandered to the right, she looked at my mysterious friend. I slowed to a stop, "Is Fire with you? A dog chased him and we got separated, his scent leads here."

Streak, Fire, and Gambler pushed out of the fronds. I guess that answered my question. Streak glared at the loner, her tail twitching. Gambler growled uneasily. "Who's that?" I glanced at him; he stood fearlessly though he was outnumbered. I smiled, "A friend. He was helping me find Fire."

Streak snarled, "Father did not say we can have help!" I stepped forward, fur puffing out. "He didn't say we couldn't!" Vile weaved in between us, stopping a fight before it started. "It's nightfall. It'll be dawn by the time we all find out way home, we need to get going." My loner friend spoke up, "I can show you guys the way, a short cut. Stay a while and hunt."

I glanced at him in surprise. He had, moments ago, been uneasy about even being here. Now he suggested we stay longer and hunt? Streak snorted, trying to take charge of the group. "No, let's go, were going to be late." I glared at her, out eyes met. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, "Streak's scared of the dark!" The others started to laugh; my sister snarled and whirled around, stalking off with Fire at her side.

Midnight had rolled around before we started back. I walked at the head of the pack, beside the loner. We were in his territory again. I asked curiously, "So, where's all your gang members?" He twitched his whiskers uncomfortably. "I don't live in a gang." I stared at him in shock. "No gang! You really ARE a loner?" He shrugged, "It's a good life. A little quiet, but easy enough." He grinned, eyes twinkling. "It gives me time to go around saving you all day!"

I butted him with my head and we chuckled. I asked, "So, how old are you?" His sleek, non-kitten coat, and strong muscles, betrays that he was not my age of five and a half moons. He thought for a second, eyes clouded over. He spoke soon, "I'm nine moons, and I am just small. Both my parents were small." I nodded, understanding. I was small too; I looked more like three moons then my real age!

He cleared his throat a little. "So, your brother's name is Fire. Your sister's Streak. The other two are kin, but not yours, and they are Vile and Gambler. Who are you?" His dancing eyes betray that he already knew my name, however that was accomplished, and he was just asking to hold a conversation. I smiled, "Frost."

He walked a few paced in silence. "Frost, that's a pretty name." My ears were growing hot. Soon we had entered my territory. He halted, fur sticking out. "I have to leave now. It was nice to see you again, Frost." He turned to leave; I batted his tail, "Wait!" He turned back to me, "What your name?" He sized me up for a moment, as if guessing if he should trust me. He flicked his tail, "I'm Zander." Turning he bounded away, his dark coat disappearing into the night. My eyes shined, and my heart fluttered, Zander, a cat I will not soon forget.


	7. Chapter Five

It was a quarter moon since the attack, and I now have a taste of just how hard my apprenticeship is going to be. Ironstar is running me around like crazy during hunts, and his battle training is fierce and too advanced for my skill level. He is a hard cat, and the clan thinks he is just trying to teach me; but I know what he is really doing. He's setting me up to fail. He's trying to drive me out of the forest, so that every trace of Father is gone. Today we were going battle training again.

The bulky gray tom's large paw came flying at me, claws glinting in the sun. I ducked, my ears were grazed and I winced. He pounced and bowled me over, sinking his teeth into my scruff. I knew that trying to scrabble away from his powerful jaws would be futile, so I fought back.

For once, I was not on the defensive. I let all my aggression burst forward in a series of fierce moved. I didn't care that this was training I just wanted to hurt Ironstar. I wanted to hurt him like he's been hurting me since the day Father left the clans, not just physically but mentally as well. I have learned what nerves I could prod to do that.

I twisted and bit his leg with crushing force. He yowled, releasing my scruff in the process. Taking a mighty leap out from under him, I whirled around, nose just a mouse-length from his nose. I snarled, my thorn-sharp claws digging into his cheek, ripping his muzzle. The force of my blow stunned my entire leg, ratting my shoulder blade. I didn't care, hostility and the fire of battle pulsed through my muscles.

While he was dazed I leapt forward, the entirety of my strength forcing him to stumble. When he was unbalanced I butted his side with my head, knocking him over. I stood hunched, ready for his fierce, punishing claws to come flying. I would be ready to avoid him his time. Shockingly, Ironstar started to laugh.

I watched warily as he heaved himself to his feet, his eyes sparkling. He purred his praise, "Well done! That was great, we'll make a fighter out of you yet Badpaw." His eyes brimmed with shadows, as if that phrase had a deeper meaning to it. His eyes glossed over, I recognized the look by now. He was thinking of his apprentice days with Father. He smiled weakly, "Were done for today."

He was in a good mood, and I did not plan on letting that pass. "Ironstar, will I be allowed to attend the next gathering?" I knew it was not any time soon, but if he said yes now, maybe he would have to bring me at the full moon. He flicked his tail, shrugging me off. "Work hard until then and we will see." Hope fluttered in my chest. For him, that was a yes! He padded off and I shot into the forest. I would hunt and bring back tons of prey, he would be proud of me a second time today.

I opened my mouth, drawing in the scents. I could smell a raven up ahead. Hah, if I caught a crow even prickly Seedspot would have nothing scornful to say nothing. I crouched low, stalking through the ferns. A terrified screech and the crow's angry cry made my fur bristled. I bolted forward, all interest in the hunt gone. That screech was the wail of a kit!

Deerkit was cowering against a tree, trapped by brambles on either side. The crow pecked at him, barely missing. He yowled in terror. He was so small the crow could probably pick him up! And his cries would surely alert an owl he was here. I snarled and leapt on the black bird, sinking my teeth into its neck. It fell limp under my jaws. I shot a fierce glare at Deerkit, "Why aren't you with your mother?"

Deerkit's tide eyes looked into my blazing crimson ones and he flinched. He whimpered, "I was trying to find Pumakit." A boulder settled into my gut. My eyes grew wide; "She's out here alone?" Deerkit nodded, I demanded, "How long has it been since you left the camp?" The small tom quivered, he whimpered, "Sunhigh." I glanced up at the sky and saw that it was nearly nightfall. Pumakit's short kit-fur would not keep her warm much longer.

I had no time to take Deerkit back and find his sister. I snarled, "You better stay with me, if you wander off I will pluck your whiskers!" I bounded into the forest, scenting desperately. His little pawsteps sounded behind me. I raced through the timbers until we stumbled into a clearing. Pumakit's terrified caterwaul split the air.

Deerkit bounced, "I see her! She's in the water." Panic pulsed through my body. We were at the edge of the swamp, which the clan had been named for. I ordered, "Stay right there!" I splashed through the thick mud, running towards the large kit. She slipped from the stone she had been cowering on, splashing under the water. She did not emerge; she must have been sinking into the thick mud underpaw.

I saw a thrash and held my breath, sticking my face into the shoulder-deep water. I grasped her tiny scruff and pulled back with all my might. The precious bundle suctioned from the mud and we flung backwards. I carried her quickly over to her brother. She wasn't breathing, I almost died right there. I was no medicine cat, what did I know? How could I save her?

I heard a yowl and Redpaw and Littlepaw came flying towards me. Redpaw snarled at me accusingly, "What did you do to her?" Deerkit answered, "Badpaw saved her! She was stuck in the mud!" I glared furiously at Redpaw, how dare she call me a kit-killer? Littlepaw frowned, "She's swallowed mud. Hold her mouth open." Redpaw and I pried her little jaws apart. Littlepaw was the only calm one among us. "Deerkit, come and scoop it from her. My paw is too large, hurry!"

Deerkit scampered over and daintily, swiftly, pulled clumps of mud from his sister's throat. Littlepaw growled at Redpaw, "Lick!" The two she-cats began to rough Pumakit's fur, she spluttered swamp water and gasped for air.

Cinderstorm, Sevenpaw, and Dark Eyes came bursting from the trees, running over to us. Cinderstorm wailed, "My kit!" Littlepaw moved away as she wrapped herself around Pumakit. Littlepaw promised, "She's fine, but we need to get her home and treat her for shock and cold."

Dark Eyes asked, "What's happened?" Redpaw and Deerkit glanced at me, willing me to explain to this fierce she-cat what was going on. My fur bristled with unease, would she believe me? "I was hunting when I rescued Deerkit from a crow. I had to find Pumakit, she was sinking into the mud." My dirty body and soggy face proved I was not lying. Cinderstorm pulled Deerkit closer and purred, "Thank you Badpaw, you've saved them both!"

The bushes rustled and Ironstar came forward, strutting over to us quickly. He must have heard, he didn't ask what happened. He ordered, "Get the kits to Bluebell." The warriors, and Littlepaw, left. He smiled at me, "You did well. You can go to that gathering. Redpaw, your tracking was excellent. Let's go home." I bounded beside my mentor and denmate, pride swelling in my chest. Ironstar didn't hate me; he was praising me. Maybe he had finally seen past my father's image and looked at me for who I really was.

Small-leaf insisted she be check for any chills she might have gotten from the cold mud. Bluebell was in the nursery with Pumakit and Deerkit. Littlepaw was sitting beside the small tom. He was making her do all the work as he oversaw. "She's shivering but has no fever, what do you give her?" Littlepaw plopped some leaves in front of me. As I bent down toe at them she turned to the tom. "Borage?"

The medicine cat growled, clawing them out from under my nose. He scolded her fiercely, "No! Borage is for fevers! We've gone over this, you should have gotten that right." Littlepaw's ears flicked back and she crouched low. She whimpered, he hissed, "Think, she hasn't got all day." Littlepaw thought for a moment, her face brightened.

She bounded over to the herbs and carried back a sweet-smelling purple leaf. She dropped it and confidently reported, "We give her lavender to prevent the fever. The chill will go away if she stays warm tonight." Small-leaf purred, nodding to me. I ate the tangy herbs silently; they left an odd taste on my tongue.

"Badpaw!" A familiar voice shouted for me, Toadpaw came flying into the den. He tripped over Littlepaw and tumbled, landing on the herb piles and sending them flying. His spine fur prickled with embarrassment. Small-leaf snarled, "Your worse then three kits with the messes you make!" His words were stern, but his eyes glinted with an amused light. Toadpaw hopped beside me, "Sorry Small-leaf, Littlepaw." The medicine cats started resorting the herbs.

Toadpaw turned to me, his eyes wide and shining with worry. "Are you alright? Deerkit's making it sound like you almost died." I mrrowed with laughter and licked his ear. "Don't worry, I will live to be a warrior yet!" Littlepaw snickered, Toadpaw glared at her. My friend sat down, immediately relaxed. He reported, "Polarfur brought me on a patrol to chase off a fox! We clawed it right into Marshclan territory." He beamed with pride. I smiled, "That's great! Our kits will be safe now, if they can stay in the nursery."

Small-leaf turned and flicked Toadpaw. "Enough gossip, you. Come gather more juniper berries with me, you've squashed my supply." Toadpaw made a face and growled, "I'M not the medicine cat apprentice!" Small-leaf glared at him and snorted, "But this was your fault. Come along now." He stalked out of the den expectantly. Toadpaw sighed, "See you in the den, Badpaw." He bounced after the blue-gray tom.

I sat in silence for a while, watching Littlepaw work. My mind drifted back to the ominous words I heard a quarter moon ago. I didn't want to ask Bluebell or Small-leaf what it could be, but I trusted Littlepaw with my secret. She could tell I was thinking, she asked, "What's on your mind?"

I twitched my tail, checking outside to make sure we were alone. Turning to her with worry and confusion in my eyes I confessed. "Some suns ago I heard a voice. I don't know who it was, but it definitely was not any cat in the clan. It said something to me." My fur fluffed out as a sense on dread settled into my mind. She seemed suddenly interest, "You've had a prophecy from Starclan!" There was awe in her words; I assumed she was yet to experience her first prophecy, though she was a medicine cat apprentice.

I blinked at her, "Is that good?" She narrowed her eyes seriously, "It might be, but it might not be. It depends on what you heard. Can you tell me; to would you rather speak with Bluebell? She is much, much, more experienced." I shook my headed desperation seeping off my fur. "No! She can't know, Small-leaf can't know!" She whisked her tail over my shoulder soothingly, "Ok, tell me."

I had not forgotten the words; I hear them every night in my sleep. I shivered, "Seed of the apple must rise to drain the pond of ice. If winter lives, the clan shall fall." Littlepaw noted the seriousness and fear in my voice. She licked my shoulder once and we sat in silence for a while. She sighed hotly, "I'm sorry, Badpaw, I have no clue what it means. Let's both look for what seed of the apple and pond of ice is, thought. It may help clear it up a little."

I nodded, standing to leave. I asked just one last thing. "What do you think of it?" Littlepaw looked away, staring out of the den entrance and watching the bustle of the clan sadly. She suddenly seemed far away, wise beyond her years, and my understanding. "I think it's bad for our clan. It's a warning, Starclan is warning you that a great danger will come."


	8. Chapter Six

Ironstar led his chosen cats through the bog and across a small stretch of forest. Soon we were in the gathering place; Rock Field we call it. It was a little desert-like patch of land. It had warm, soft sand under paw; and a huge boulder in the center where Ironstar and Turtlestar meet. There sued to be a third clan, but they were driven from the forest by Marshclan and Swampclan. Cloudeye says they were greedy and rogue-like, and for the safety of all needed to be gotten rid of.

Though this was out first gathering, Toadpaw and I could tell something was wrong. The warriors fell silent and started to smell fearful when we entered the field. The Marshclan cats were there, but only five of them. Littlepaw's fur bristled beside me, she growled, "Something's happened." Toadpaw asked his sister, "How can you tell?" My eyes were trained on her as well, waiting for an answer.

She explained, "Small-leaf says that Turtlestar was always too proud. That she would bring her whole clan to the gatherings if she could. There's only five cats here, and I don't see Turtlestar anywhere." When we got closer I realized she was correct. The stocky calico that has been described to us many times was nowhere in sight.

Ironstar jumped onto the boulder beside a thickset elder. He demanded, "What's happened?" The elder's eyes shined with grief and shock. Fur hung from his body, the others bore scratched as well. He growled, "Rogues have devastated our camp. First they were picking us off in the night, first the young or the old. Once our strength had dwindled they attacked full-out."

I got a bad feeling from this. Some eyes burned into my accusingly, or curiously. How I loathed eyes now, judging me since I was a kit. I understood before they said it, it was Bad Apple's gang that did this. Ironstar shot me a swift glance, and our eyes met. His shined with fear, and panic pulsed through me. Why would he be scared for me? I wondered if I was the only one who saw it.

I wasn't. Toadpaw pressed his body against mine and let a low, warning growl bubble out of his throat. His fierce blue gaze swept the others, daring them to try anything. Ironstar asked the elder calmly, "Well, Sharpclaw, what do you want me to do about it? I can not bring cats back from the dead." Sharpclaw's eyes flashed with annoyance but he kept himself calm.

Dipping his head he meowed, "We are all that is left, Ironstar. If we go back home they will kill us all. I ask you to accept us into your clan." Seedspot, the most hostile warrior in the clan, quickly yowled his objection. "Why should we? Our clan is strong while yours dies, why should we let weak blood into our lines?"

Several cats' yowled their approval. Sharpclaw snarled, "This is not a question of strength! It is a matter of survival for both clans. Once the rogues get rid of us, who is left?" I realized he meant Swampclan was next; we would be the only thing standing in Father's way of controlling the entire forest. Raggedear snarled, "Let's just give him what he wants and he will leave us all alone."

Seedspot, Raggedear, Redpaw, and Sunfire turned to me, their eyes glimmered with a hate that made me tremble. One of the Marshclan cats unsheathed her claws. Toadpaw snarled and his fur bristled, though I could smell his fear deep in his fur. Littlepaw stepped in front of us, glaring at them.

Ironstar snarled, "Stand down immediately!" The harsh tone in his voice surprised his warriors and they quickly obeyed. Ironstar declared, "What Bad Apple wants is not any cat, it is land. I know him better then any of you; so do not try to argue. Sharpclaw, you and your clan mates may join Swampclan." Palecloud, Phantompaw, and Scarface went over to them to help tem up. They were weak and hungry; they would not make it back alone.

My mentor leapt from the boulder and walked over to my two friends and me. His eyes glinted with pride as he nodded to Toadpaw and Littlepaw. He whispered, "You two have courage, Starclan honors that." Nudging me he pushed me back a little. "Stay beside me Badpaw. I don't trust that the new clan members will be so keen to follow my orders yet." He yowled, signaling they were leaving, and bolted back towards the camp. I skidded on sand and got stuck in the muddy bog, but I didn't dare fall behind. I was terrified of how I might be greeted.

When back in the camp Toadpaw would not leave my side. I assured him, "I'll be fine here you can go if you want." He fixed me with his deep blue gaze and shook his head, "No! I am staying with you, you're not safe." His eyes darted round us with suspicion, almost paranoia. I purred and licked his ear, "Well relaxed at least. No cat would be mouse brained enough to come after us when were right in the middle of camp." Just as he seemed to relax, my suggestion was foiled.

Redpaw crouched not far from us, her eyes blazing. She hissed, "Don't be to sure about that." Her tail was lashing and her claws were unsheathed. She never liked me, everyone knows, and now she just had fuel for her mistrust. She strutted over and snarled, "Don't think your safe anywhere, _foxdung_. Ironstar will hand you over in a second if it comes down to you or the clan." She stalked off and I growled, wanting nothing more then to jump on her and claw out her fur. But if I did that I would only deepen the other's accusations.

Toadpaw curled his lip and flicked his tail onto mine. "Don't listen to her! She's got a thorn in the wrong place." I laughed a little bit, but her words whizzed around my mind. Ironstar had never trusted me, nor liked me. Tonight he defended me, but what if he only did it because the other clan cats were there? Because he wanted to seem more noble?

I asked Toadpaw, "What if she's right?" The brown tom gazed at me in horror, like I was not the cat he knew. He asked, "How can you say that?" I told him about my suspicions of why I was chosen as Ironstar's apprentice, and how our training sessions went. I wanted to shut up, but something made me confide in him. I even told him about how I felt like a traitor in my own clan, and what Phantompaw and Sevenpaw had told me about Ironstar and Father.

Toadpaw's deep blue gaze flickered with shock. After a few seconds he nodded, his voice dropping with intense emotion, "I think your right, Badpaw. And Redpaw might be right too. It's not safe for you here." I whimpered, "I should just leave." Toadpaw flicked me with his tail and hissed, "No, you're not going anywhere! You are a loyal Swampclan cat and you have every right to be here. Besides, where would you go?" He lowered his head a little and whispered, "I remember what Bad Apple said to you, the day before he left. I've thought about it for a while."

I flicked my ears in surprise, Toadpaw was right, Father hadsaid something. He said that I turned against him and I was no longer his daughter. I swallowed hard and asked tensely, "Well what do you think?" Toadpaw flicked his tail uneasily. "I never knew him, but the stories I hear make him sound like he used to be a family cat. I think he disowned you because if you didn't look at you as a daughter..." His words became quiet and he broke off his sentence. His eyes were wild with terror. I shivered, not sure if I wanted to know why.

I forced myself to ask, "What?" He met my gaze and a shared terror flickered between us when he spoke, "If he doesn't see you as a daughter you are just another cat to him, and he would kill you if he has to, if you stand in his way." It felt like I was plunged into an icy pool. Toadpaw was right! I've heard there whispers, Father would kill any cat to get what he wanted, and it's clear he wants the forest back, for those who were loyal to him. I panicked, "What are we going to do Toadpaw? He'll come and get me, I have to leave! I have to get as far away as I can."

I stood to run and he stepped in front of me, purring and licking my ears, lending me the strong assurance I lacked. Soon my anxiety died and I sat back down. Toadpaw bushed his muzzle against mine, "Don't worry Badpaw, I won't let him get you. We will fight him together if we have to. Everything is going to be fine, trust me."

His strong blue gaze met my crimson red pools but he didn't flinch or look away. I was swept off my feet by that passionate wave of care I saw shining back at me. I purred and nodded, I trusted him. I realize now that I trust Toadpaw with my whole life; he has and will always be my protector. I whispered, "I love you, Toadpaw."

To my great joy, he did not look surprised. He purred and touched his nose against mine tenderly. "I love you too."


	9. Chapter Seven

I sat among my denmates as we waited for Bad Apple to arrive. Fire seemed upset, and Streak and Vile were glaring daggers at me. I blinked and asked, "What did I do?" Neither had a chance to answer, a third voice cut Vile off as she opened her mouth. A harsh snarl from behind, "You fraternized with the enemy!" I whirled around, fur standing on end. Not a mouse-length from me stood Bad Apple.

His cold red eyes were narrow, and his claws scraping the ground in anger. He snarled, "What is the first rule when meeting outsiders, Frost?" My fur prickled with fear and I dropped my gaze, "To treat them like the enemy, because they might be trying to trick you." Bad Apple hissed, "And what didn't you do today?"

I snapped my gaze up and met his, trying to defend Zander. "He's not a stranger though. He's my friend!" That was clearly the wrong thing to say. Sharp claws came flying at me, slicing my muzzle open as a strong paw threw me against the brick wall a tail length to the side. I grunted and winced as I slid to the ground. I stood on shaky legs, but Bad Apple swatted me to the ground and held me pinned, his sharp claws ripping into my shoulders. I was trembling with terror.

My mind drifted back to that poor nameless kit he had disposed of a few moons ago. Now _I_ was the weak link, the cat that was crippling his gang. My eyes were as wide as full moons, was he about to get rid of me, too?

He growled, his blazing crimson gaze making me flinch. When he spoke his words were frosty and dark, sending a shiver down my spine. "No cat outside of the gang will ever be your friend as long as I am around. Tell this young tom something the next, and last, time I allow you to see him." He bent his head down towards mine and growled into my ear, "If he is seen with you again, I will personally rip him to pieces."

Icy horror shot up my spine and I forced my mouth to stay closed. Silenced by terror I nodded blindly. He raked his claws along my back and I whimpered, but I didn't dare cry out; show weakness in front of the others. He whispered, "And Frost, I will make you watch." Bad Apple whirled around and stalked into the shadows.

Streak and Vile left to find something to eat. Fire went into the nursery with a newspaper to shred for bedding. I stood again; my wounds making me want to shriek as an agonizing burn was sent from my shoulder to my tail tip. Gambler trotted over to me. I would not let him taunt me, if he said one word out of line he'd get his ear shredded. I fluffed my blood-matting fur and snarled, "What do you want? Don't' you have a rat to go kill or something?"

Gambler looked hurt for a second, but I didn't care. I was a rogue, he was a rogue, he better get used to insults. He growled ill temperedly, "Oh get the thorn out of your tail, Frost, it's just us here. You can drop the tough act." He tossed his head to the side and started to lick my back scratches to stop the bleeding.

His tongue running across the raw flesh made me squirm but I bit my tongue and held back a yowl. Once the initial burn was over, the then the sting, his gentle, rhythmic, licks soon become comforting. I purred a little and lay down, letting my guard down for my friend. He washed my fur as I cleaned my muzzle, then he lay beside me.

He twitched his tail and asked, "So, when are you going to tell that loner?" I looked around us uneasily, fully aware that wherever the young of the gang were; there was an adult cat watching. However, in the camp, we were alone. I narrowed my eyes and lifted my chin in defiance. I whispered, "Never." Gambler looked mortified, he hissed, "But you heard your father! His life is in danger, Frost. Don't be so mouse brained. If you really liked him you'd keep him alive."

I looked away and considered this. It was logical, but I couldn't bring myself to think about never seeing him again. I recalled the sparkle in those wonderful eyes of his and it filled me with warmth I had never known before as a street cat. I knew it wasn't love, but it was the closed thing I had.

Flicking my gaze back to Gambler I shook my head. "I can't do it. I just know he cares about me like I do him, I can't do that to him." Gambler gazed at me, jealousy shining in his hazel eyes. He nodded slowly, that fire being replaced by a friendly glow. He understood now that we would never work out, I just didn't see him as anything but a friend. He sighed, "Fine, but your stepping in dangerous territory, Frost."

Pressing myself against him I sighed, "I know that. But until the day Zander tells me he doesn't want to see me anymore, I don't care." Gambler grinned at me, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, the scent of adrenaline faintly coming off of him. "I'm going to help you. I know it's dangerous, but I want to. They don't call me Gambler for nothing."

* * *

(The 3-moon span brings up to 8 moons, the age we are with Badpaw.)

I found Zander the next day and explained the situation to him. He said we would find some way to be together, and we did. For the next three moons I trained with 'undivided' focus. At odd hours once a quarter moon me and Zander would see each other. Gambler helped me cover my tracks.

One day Zander found me scavenging for something to bring the clan as food. It was early leaf-fall. Though there were no trees around to watch chance colors, I could tell by the crispness sin the air, and the extra pelts the two-legs would wear. The strong young tom leapt up beside me. "Hey Frost, any luck?" He nodded towards the rubbish I had my paw in.

I snarled, "Not any. There's no meat here at all." Zander flicked his ear and asked, "Is your gang going hungry?" His eyes shined with worry and I knew he was worried about me, rather then the gang. I shook my head, "No, there's plenty of rats were we are. I just don't feel like fighting today." I purred and rubbed my head against his shoulder, by eyes shining. "I feel like an adventure!"

His own eyes shined and he suggested, "Come see my home." My eyes stretched wide and I purred, my tail quivering with excitement. "That would be great! Let's go." He leapt down and streaked across the thunderpath, I sprang after him. Soon we were at a chain link fence, in a side of town I was not familiar with.

On the other side of the fence many monsters crouched. They were silent and unmoving, I think they were sleeping. They looked worm out, I asked, "Are these elders?" Zander mrrowed in laughter and I glared at him. "What's so funny?" He slipped through a hole under the fence and ran over to the monster, leaping on it. I gasped; surely it was going to grab him? However, it remained still.

He smacked it with a paw, "There's no harm here, Frost. These cars are all dead. The only one that works in the really huge one, but only before sunhigh." I tilted my head, and then I remembered. A car was what he called a monster. I cautiously inched forward; my eyes round as the full moon. I could not stop my fear-scent from coming as I dared to strike out, touching the huge black paw of the monster, then springing back just incase.

He jumped down, "See? Were safe here. I love here with my friends. My gang I suppose. Come meet them!" He ran under the monsters and weaved through there broken off limbs. I felt like I was going to be sick, seeing these torn apart cats reminded me of shredded cats.

Soon we neared a small two-leg nest, it was breaking apart and made of wood, not that un-natural red stone most of the others are. He leapt onto a side-ways monster paw and flicked his tail for me to join him. I jumped up beside him, sitting on the rubber. He explained, "It's called a tire; or a monster's paw as you call it." I nodded and poked the tire. It didn't have any scent of blood, flesh, or bone. Strange.

Zander yowled, "Who's home?" After some mumbling, a few growls, and some laughter, three cats slipped out from under the two-leg porch. A large black tom stretched, his fur rumpled like he had been asleep. He was my age. Another tom, a skinny black-and-white, sat down and gazed at Zander, ignoring me completely.

The strange female purred at me, "Hello!" She lay down beside the skinny tom and asked, "Who's this Zander? Is she coming to live with us?" Zander shook his head, "She's just visiting. This is Frost." His eyes glittered and met mine and I purred sub-consciously. The she-cat giggled, and the skinny tom watched us knowingly.

The black cat hissed, "So you're the she-cat Zander's been meowing about the last few moons! You better be everything he says to are, to have to listen to him go on and you day after day." The orange she-cat smacked him playfully, "Don't be like that!" She smiled at me, "He's always grouchy when he's tired."

Zander's whiskers twitched in embarrassment. He nodded to the she-cat, "That's Pumpkin. The big black tom is Morris, and he's James. Were the last surviving members of our old group." I tilted my head, "Surviving?" James explained, "When we were all just tiny kits dogs attacked our camp. The four of us were able to hide in such a small crack the dogs couldn't reach us, but the others weren't so lucky."

Pumpkin added cheerfully, "Some got away. Two became kittypets, and my mother left town with my two brothers. I got separated from them." She didn't seem to broken down about it, I wonder if she likes life here and is glad she didn't go. Zander lashed his tail, his eyes blazing. "Enough talk about that!" All eyes turned sharply to him. He seemed haunted, as if he still grieved over the losses. Or, a certain one.

He leapt from the tire, "Come on, let's get come to eat, then I will take you home." I nodded and followed him under the porch, the other three slipping in after us. I lay in Zander's nest with him and we shared a chunk of ham he had found earlier. I wondered what it would be like if my gang had to move because of dogs, if Meanstare or Fire were killed. For some reason, I wasn't too upset with that idea stirring around my head.


	10. Chapter Eight

Bad Apple flicked his tail at me, "That's enough for today. Your shaping up well now that your mind is less distracted, Frost. That's what I want to see." Fear pulsed through my body for a moment, was Bad Apple hinting that he knew about Zander and me? However, I saw nothing but sincere pleasure shining from him. I bowed my head to my father, "Thank you, Bad Apple." I narrowed my eyes and added hopefully, "I try my best." My hope was shattered by his ever-pessimistic views on life. He snarled, "Your best will never be good enough, remember that. One cat can not survive for long alone in Twoleg place."

Frustration and even rage bubbled in my chest. I lifted my head and hissed crossly, "Then why do you keep us in Twoleg place?" I searched his face fearfully for any display of disapproval at my outburst. When I saw none I continued, "We could have moved into Marshclan's old territory. I heard you telling some of the others that they were driven off."

His eyes narrowed and he deducted, "You've been eavesdropping?" I lifted my chin and quoted one of his favorite phrases, "Never pass up the chance to learn something." For a second anger flared in his eyes, he thought I was mocking him. I lowered my head quickly, not wanting to be attacked. I was a great fighter, the best of the kits, but definitely no match for Bad Apple. Surprisingly, he growled with laughter. I made him happy, a feat that is _not_ easy to accomplish. He padded over to me and lashed his long black tail. He pressured, "Why do you think we are still here, when the forest is a better place to live?"

My spine prickled a little as an idea came to mind. An idea so horrible it screams 'Bad Apple'. I spoke gingerly, "The others say it's because Swampclan is too large of a threat right now." I hoped he would be satisfied, but he wasn't. His unnerving crimson gaze bore into me, "And is that what you think, Frost?" I could feel my heart racing and I let my gaze drift to my paws; I had to physically keep my fur from bristling. I didn't answer him. Bad Apple hissed, "Look at me!"

I snapped my head up obediently, my leaf-green eyes meeting his blood red ones. I wanted to shrink back; I didn't like the cold glint I was met with every time we made eye contact. He asked me again, his low, commanding, growl somehow finding my unwilling answer. "Why do you think I am keeping us here?" Somehow I managed to stand tall, but my voice was anything but confident. "Because you want to keep the gang weaker then you and the advisors."

For the first time in my life I saw surprise ripple, briefly, across Bad Apple's face. He took a step away from me and growled, "And why would I do that?" There was no note of anger or denial in his words, only his usual fierceness. I spurted quickly, "Because the regular gang members are of more numbers, and at full strength a rebellion would be devastating against you. You need to be the strongest cat around."

Bad Apple nodded slowly, his eyes full of pride and an unusual joy. He mrrowed, "I never knew it! Frost, you have a great mind; so young and you see so clearly." So I was right? Knowing that made me shiver. He was keeping us all weak! Sending the young out to fight rats, knowing it would keep up tired and constantly injured. Sending the others out on useless battles with the others cats, and keeping them only half fed, so they were not at full strength.

While the advisors were strong, never hungry or tired, and healthy. They were ready to fight and kill if Bad Apple was opposed. Suddenly it all seemed so clear to me, I wanted to run home and tell Gambler. I knew if I did, I was a dead cat; and so was he. My father didn't need to say anything to let me know this should be secret, that suggestive glare said it all. If I slipped, it would be the last thing I ever said.

The muscular black-gray tom weaved around me affectionately, which surprised me more then anything. He growled softly into my ear, "We will put your mind to good use. You want that, don't you? You want to help all your friends, and the gang." I nodded; I would do anything for my gang! He chuckled, "Good, the gang should always come first." He swiped his thin tail down my spine and grinned, a smile full of malice and threat. His eyes twinkled dangerously, "Just remember, Frost, I am the gang."

I nodded and we walked back to the camp together, his words swirling around my mind. I was going to be important! Soon, I would not be little clawing-bag Frost. The outlet for my sister and father's frustrations. I was going to be a war planner, working for the gang. I let my eyes run along my father's body and a small shiver of terror ran through me. No, I wasn't working for the gang. I was working for Bad Apple, and if I let him down….

"Everyone, gather around!" I sat in between the two kits, just twice their young age, but feeling seasons older then that. The gang members trickled from their nests and hiding places, Silas and Fire bolting across the thunderpath. Streak was glaring at me, her pale silver eyes raw with unhidden jealousy. Today, a whole moon early, I was earning my full name. One-part names, unless chosen by the cat, were a symbol of kithood and training. My whiskers twitched with pride, soon I would no longer be just Frost.

Once everyone was here, or almost everyone; who knows; Bad Apple started the meeting. He first nodded to Ice and Chill. They have reached their fourth moon, and would become trainees today. He meowed, "Ice will be trained by Viper, and Chill by Tornclaw." An unhappy growl rumbled out of the brindle she-cat's throat, all eyes turned onto her.

She hissed, "Why do I have to train some useless little scrap like her?" Rippedbelly, Chill's father, who we all know likes his daughter more then his son, jumped to her defense. He spat, "She's larger then Ice is!" Tornclaw wrinkled her nose in disgust, "So their both small and useless. I refuse to train her."

Gasps rippled around the gang, and Tornclaw looked positively thrilled with her defiance. Nobody refused to train they're trainee, it simply wasn't done. There was a shift in the shadows behind her, and claws flashed. Tornclaw let out of squeal of pain as a massive paw grabbed her neck, long claws digging into it and forcing her to the ground. A screech flew from her throat as a second cat came over to her, sinking his powerful jaws into her hind leg.

It was Damien and Jaggedscar; Bad Apple's law enforcers so to speak. They were cruel and merciless; and found real fun in the pain they brought to others. What was worse is that they were as obedient as slaves to Bad Apple. Tornclaw whimpered and hurriedly changed her mind, promising to train Chill better then any other at could.

Jaggedscar sneered and bit down a little harder, drawing out one last yowl, before he lifted his head. His muzzle held the blood of his own gang member, and he just licked it away like it was mouse blood or something tasty. Damien smacked Tornclaw to her feet and sent her scampering beside her new trainee. Bad Apple growled, "Now that all of our distractions are done with," He glared furiously at everyone.

"Today I present Frost to the gang, no longer as a trainee, but as a real member. She has learned all I have to teach her." He did not spring down from his perch and rest his muzzle on my head, as I faintly remember the clan cats doing when I was a kit. But I fiercely reminded myself that I was not a clan cat.

He continued, "She will, from now on, be known as Frostpool." Frostpool! My new name exhilarated me; it made me feel powerful and complete. It- "If…" If! My heart stopped and I turned to stare at Bad Apple in furious shock. What was this trick hidden in his claws? "…she can prove to me that she is worthy of the rank she will be entering as; one of my advisors."

_Advisor!_ A cat of authority and command, of respect if the others wanted to give it to you or not. I wanted it, an ambitious starve roared in my belly and I waited for him to bring on his challenge. I was ready for anything! And of course, I found out once he confronted me with the task, that I was ready for anything except what he had chosen.

Meanstare and Ethereal Dream padded out of the alleyway, dragging a cat in between them. He was young; maybe three or four moons at most. He was dusty and, by the scent of him, clearly terrified; but I could see the swell of fat under his pelt. He was not starving and weak like you'd assume a prisoner of our gang would be.

Bad Apple yowled angrily, "This intruder was found spying on our camp at dawn. His scent has been found many times before, but he's escaped our claws like the slippery _snake_ he his." My father locked eyes with me, a sinister smirk playing across his face. "I want you, Frostpool, to kill him."

The young tom hissed in panic and ill ease. His fur fluffed out in an attempt to make himself look bigger, and he looked for a place to run, but hulking, older, cats blocked all the exits. I looked into his wide blue eyes, my claws slowly unsheathing. Kill this poor creature? He was still a kit! I felt the hostile, judging stares of every other cat on my pelt. But most of all, I could feel Bad Apple's red gaze scorching my back.

In just one second I thought of what would happen if I did, or did not, do this. If I did not he would be beaten to death by the bigger cats; and I would be killed like a traitor; torn apart over the process of a few agonizing days as I slowly weakened from starvation and brutal beatings. We would both suffer. If I did it, he would die quickly, and I would have power; I decided it was for the best.

I curled my lip back and snarled, leaping on the fluffy young cat and bowling him over. I grabbed his shoulders between my front paws and pinned him down. He tried to rake my belly, but his legs were too short. The sight of how pitifully helpless he was sent laughter across the gang, which made me sick. The boy's pale blue eyes met mine and he squeaked, "P-p-please do-don't! I'm s-sorry!"

Sorry, a word foreign to my ears, a word I wish I knew. What was he sorry for anyway? Wandering into a territory he didn't know was claimed by such ruthless cats? Sorry for being so small and helpless? Sorry for being born? I grabbed his little throat between my teeth and his body stiffened. I whispered gently to him, "_I'm_ sorry." I clamped my jaws shut and his body fell instantly limp.

Cats cheered, other cats were silent but their eyes glimmered with amusement. Bad Apple yowled joyously, rallying the excitement of the gang. I was an advisor now; I was Frostpool, no longer a kit. I had power, I had respect, and it sounds like I even had some fame.

My eyes wandered back to the pale, brown tabby kit. Do you know what else I had? I had regret.


	11. Chapter Nine

The next day I was sharing a rabbit with Toadpaw when Phantompaw led a calico she-cat over to us, just six moons by the looks of her. Her coat hung from her pelt and she bore fresh scars, she was that new apprentice from Marshclan we were told about. She looked terrified of meeting us. Phantompaw meowed, "This is Cricketpaw. Sevenpaw, Rushpaw and I met her yesterday. She wanted to come say hello."

Toadpaw flicked his tail stiffly, clearly judging her unfairly for having had been a Marshclan cat just a night ago. I narrowed my eyes angrily at him. Smiling at Cricketpaw I introduced us, "I'm Badpaw, and this is Toadpaw. Are you hungry?" Her eyes wandered shyly to our plump rabbit, but she seemed reluctant to join us. I promised, "There's plenty." She smiled and padded away from Phantonpaw's side, settling down gracefully before taking a bite. She commented, "I've never had rabbit before." Toadpaw looked surprised, "Really?! There all over Swampclan, you just have to know where to look." Phantonpaw beckoned me with her tail.

I slipped away from the others and padded over to the older she-cat. "Yes?" She flicked her ear at Cricketpaw and commented suggestively. "She could use some friends right now. Turtlestar was her mother, and some of the warriors know it. Redpaw knows it. See that scratch along her flank? It was over an argument they got into yesterday." My fur bristled angrily. Redpaw has always been hostile, but attacking her new clan mate even? I understood that Cricketpaw needed a friend who was used to what she was going to go through. She needed a cat like me.

I swelled with pride that I was trusted with a task like this! I nodded, "I'll keep her close. Will she be given a mentor?" Phantompaw shook her head, "Not until she's strong, which won't be for a little while yet. Just keep her safe, and stay out of trouble." Phantompaw's stern green gaze made me feel like a kit, and she wasn't even a warrior! I purred, "I will!" She nodded and joined her siblings across the clearing. Watching them got me to thinking.

They were all strong, well-trained cats. Way older then the rest of us, why weren't they warriors yet? My eyes drifted to Ironstar, who was chatting with Scarface, the elders, and two of his senior warriors. He has been busy lately; maybe he's just not found the time. A weight came crashing down upon me and I yowled, falling to the ground. Toadpaw's deep blue eyes gazed down at me. I growled playfully, "Get off you lump!"

Easily, I flung the lighter tom aside. The fierce training with Ironstar had really built my muscles, I was a lot stronger then Toadpaw was. He yelped in surprise and went crashing into the nursery. Kits screeched in terror as leaves fell in, but luckily the strong walls did not collapse. Cinderstorm glared out of the den and hissed light-heartedly at Toadpaw, who giggled and bounded away from the nursery.

Together we ran back to Cricketpaw, who was watching with amused eyes. I flicked her, "And that's an example of what not to do." She tilted her head and questioned, "Practice battle moves?" Toadpaw grinned, "No, irritate a queen!" A commanding yowl from the highrock got our attention, "All cats of Swampclan, join me for a clan meeting."

We walked Cricketpaw over, having her sit in between us. Redpaw was perched beside Specklepelt, a Marshclan cat; which surprised me. Ironstar began the meeting swiftly after his summons was called. "I would like to formally welcome the five new Swampclan cats into our home. Timberfur and Specklepelt, warriors. Sharpclaw, an elder, Cricketpaw, an apprentice, and Bogfoot, a queen." A few polite meowed rippled around, but not many.

He continued, "Would Sevenpaw, Rushpaw, and Phantompaw please step forward." My eyes brightened, I _had _been right! Their warrior ceremonies were near. I listened politely as Ironstar asked each of they would uphold the code, and yada, only interested in their new names. He concluded, "By the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Sevenstripes, Rushwind, and Phantomfur!" I yowled each name with vigor, but especially Phantomfur's.

"I wonder when we will be warriors!" Toadpaw and I sat with Cricketpaw in the middle of the camp after the new warriors left to sit vigil. Cricketpaw smiled thoughtfully, "You two will be before I will." Optimism, something she would do well to hang onto. Toadpaw shrugged, "Were not that many moons older then you, you won't be far behind." My eyes glowed with ambition, though I didn't know it was ambition. I growled happily, "I can't wait to be a warrior!"

A sinister voice from behind made me jump. "Do you really think _you_ will ever be anything more then an apprentice?" I knew that vile creature's voice from a clan away, it was Redpaw. I turned on her, but Toadpaw beat me to the argument. He snarled, "And why wouldn't she become one? She's twice the cat you are!" Shock and hurt shined in Redpaw's eyes, but it was soon replaced by a dark understanding.

She snorted, "Don't get her hopes up her, Toadpaw, it's mean." The sugarcoated sweetness layering her vicious words made my flesh crawl. Her angry gaze met mine. "Ironstar will never make you a warrior, Badpaw. Do you want to know why?" I curled my lip at her rudely and spat, "No, I don't!" I was lying through my teeth. I desperately wanted to hear what she had to say, what if it was true? Cricketpaw added, "It's all just foxdung anyway."

Redpaw grinned, "How cute, you have the clan-taitor on your side." Redpaw flicked me in the face with her tail and I gritted my teeth, willing myself not to bite it. She whispered, "I'll tell you anyway. You're never going to be a warrior, because you'll remind him of your father. He'll do anything to stop the same mistake from happening twice." Toadpaw let out o screech of pure fury and jumped on his sister's back, his claws sinking into her fur.

He snarled and bit her ear, blood spilled into her eyes. She wailed in fear and tried to shake him off. I could almost feel the hate pulsing off of Toadpaw's fur. Cricketpaw gasped and pressed into my side, I drew my tail over her shoulders. Toadpaw yowled, "Take it back!" Redpaw was knocked over as he pummeled her side with kicks. She yowled for help. Toadpaw snarled, "Take back what you said, you useless lump of _foxdung_!"

Seconds later the fighting apprentices were ripped apart, Dark Eyes and Polarfur trying to restrain Toadpaw and Ironstar grasping Redpaw's tail as she spat and tried to lunge at her brother. Once everyone was calm, enough, Ironstar roared, "What is the problem here?" Redpaw glared at me, "She is! She's the problem!" Toadpaw hissed, "Liar!" He sprang at her, but his mentor caught his scruff and yanked him back. Dark Eyes supported Redpaw off to see the medicine cat as she limped away from us.

Ironstar glared at Toadpaw, "Are you a mousebrain? Look what you did to her!" Toadpaw shook blood off of his flank and spat crossly, "I'll flay her if she comes near us again. Did you hear what she said about Badpaw?" He lifted his chin defiantly, though his knees were shaking as his intimidating leader glared down at him. "No cat is going to call her a mistake and get away with it, not when I'm around."

Ironstar's broad head swung around to glare at me. I was couched there, innocent and completely uninvolved. His fierce gray eyes shined at me with suspicion and dislike. A horrible feeling jabbed at my gut; _did_ Ironstar look at me as a mistake? Like I was nothing more then my Father's evil spawn? After yesterday I had some hope that he liked me, but that look said it all. To him I was still just a stain.

He growled at Toadpaw, "Your behavior is unacceptable. You will care for the elders, alone, for the next halfmoon. And I sincerely hope you go and check on your sister later!" He stalked off, Polarfur padding after him. Cricketpaw gasped, "A whole halfmoon? That's not fair! Redpaw deserved it!"

I flicked my tail across her mouth and padded over to Toadpaw, pressing my nose against his cheek. He purred, I did not return his affection. My pelt prickled with subtle panic. Maybe Redpaw, as usual, was right. No matter how fiercely she chose to word things, she was almost always right. Was I never going to be a warrior?


	12. Chapter Ten

Two days later I went out for another training session again, and it didn't take long to realize Ironstar was having a bad day. It was a scorching hot day in greenleaf, and there was no prey in sight, but we were going hunting anyway. I have learned to recognize that dark glint in his eyes by now, suspicion. He was doing it to judge me. If I complained or did anything he deemed 'un-natural' then I would he hissed at and called a traitor. Dear Starclan, why do I have to put up with this?

Ironstar stopped suddenly, in an undergrowth-scarce wood area. He ordered, "You will try hunting here." My eyes narrowed and I asked quietly, "Hunt what? There's nothing about!" My mentor glared at me and sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws. "There are squirrels." Squirrels! Marshclan hunts squirrels, Swampclan rabbits, ever cat knew that. I know there was no Marshclan anymore, but it doesn't chance anything.

I protested, "But you haven't shown me to how." Ironstar hissed crossly. "Any good hunter can figure it out on their own. Go _now!"_ Ears flat I stalked past him, my spine tingling. I could feel him watching me though I was yards away. I found a bramble bush and decided it would be good to hide there. The thick leaves and black berries should hide my coat and disguise my scent. I was quite proud of myself for thinking of it. Surely Ironstar would agree?

The blood rushed through my ears as I strained to hear for some sort of prey animal. Soon a squirrel came down from its tree. I decided it was like a shrew, and would use its scent to know I was here. With this in mind I slunk forward, popping out of the bush and drawing near. I wasn't trying to keep my steps light; I didn't know it had sensitive ears. The tree-rodent swiveled his head around and looked right at me.

Hope flickered across me; maybe it was near blind like a vole? No such luck. The furry gray creature squeaked with alarm and streaked off. My powerful legs quickly accelerated me after it, but again; no luck was on my side. It was up a tree faster then I could reach it. Hissing in frustration I startled a near-by mouse. Determination flared in my chest, I wouldn't let this one escape me after that humiliating defeat. I bolted to the left and pounced, landed on the mouse and killing it with a swift bite.

A fierce growl from not too far behind startled me. "Is that a squirrel?" I tensed and turned slowly, shuffling my paws before me mentor. "No sir." Ironstar narrowed his eyes, "Was your task not to catch a squirrel?" I lashed my tail, "Yes, but-" He cut me off, "But you couldn't even manage something that simple!" Embarrassment flooded me, but anger too. It's not my fault, it's his. He never told me anything about squirrels. I didn't get a chance to defend myself, he wasn't finished talking.

"And instead of making up for your _miserable_ fail and find another, plump, large, squirrel; you present this useless scrap!" I meowed softly, "I thought all prey was useful." I should not have spoken. Ironstar's eyes blazed so strongly I flinched, fearing he was going to strike me. Instead me snarled, "Not this mouse! It's too small to feed one of the kits." He hooked it with a claw and threw it a few fox-lengths away from us. He lashed his tail at me, "Don't come home without three good kills. I don't care if your out all night, I better not see you back empty pawed."

Terror pulsed through me. I absently gasped, "But what about the snakes?" Every cat knows the swamps are dangerous after twilight, for any cat. There are water moccasin's crawling all over the place. On a day at hot as this, the prey won't be out until nearly nightfall. Ironstar's barely given me any hunting training, how can I get this done before the snakes are out?

His cold eyes locked with mine and he answered stonily, "You should have thought about them earlier." Turning he padded off with his tail high and swishing, as if he enjoyed the idea of snake poison ending my life. I was not important to him, or to his clan. I was just useless little Badpaw. Growling I padded over to my mouse. I admit, it was small and not very meaty. Probably too young to have been hunted, but I didn't get a good look at it before I pounced, can he blame me? _He just did._ Sighing I buried it for later and returned to me bramble bush. I knew I better have his squirrel when I went home, or I might half of my tail.

I returned a few sunshifts (hours) later, head and tail held with pride. In my jaws were the tails of two shrews and the mouse I caught earlier. Ironstar was waiting by the fresh-kill pile. He growled angrily, "I said three other kills, not three total." I glared at him defiantly; he would not bring down my good mood. "I have a starling, squirrel, and rabbit buried by the stream. I was going to have Cricketpaw help me carry it back." Ironstar looked suspicious, as if wondering how I had so much prey when he had set me up to fail. Scarface padded over to us.

He purred, "That's great, Badpaw. The clan needs fresh-kill, even in greenleaf we can be short." I dipped my head to the deputy, acknowledgement the praise and silently thanking him for the help. He flicked his tail, "Well, go find Cricketpaw then. And hurry, it's nearly dark." I nodded and bounded off to the apprentice's den.

Soon we were out into the forest and digging up the starling. She carried the rabbit, dragging it along side her, and I had the other two. We were headed back when I heard a distant rustle. Perking my ears I crouched low and dropped my prey. Cricketpaw did the same, her eyes curious. She whispered, "What is it?" My eyes darted around, "I heard something." She nudged me, "It was just prey, come on." She paused, her eyes growing wide. "Maybe it was a snake! Hurry up, Badpaw."

I glared at her and sighed, "Don't me silly. Stay here, and be quiet." Slowly I prowled forward. The noise had been too loud, for being so faint, to have been anything smaller then a cat. It could have been a young fox or badger. My heart thumped and I was wishing I had told Cricketpaw to come with. I left her alone and she was untrained! If something happened to her I would never forgive myself.

I heard another rustle, right in front of me. I peered through the holly bushes and saw large white paws. Intruder! I screeched a battle cry and burst through the bushes, leaping onto a big bulk. Only after I attacked did I realize it was just Phantomfur. The huge cat hissed and ripped me off, gently tossing me aside. I spat dust and shook grass from my pelt. She growled, "What was that all about?"

Standing I grinned at her, "I thought you were a rogue, the holly masked your scent." Her bright green eyes glowed with irritation for a few seconds and I wondered if I was in trouble for not being more mindful. However, she smiled back at me. "Your very brave, Badpaw." She play-swiped at me with her huge paw. I then realized what she meant. Someone her size would have shredded me in a real fight.

A crashing through the undergrowth interrupted us as a Cricketpaw burst through some near-by ferns, eyes light with fear, but fur bristled with hostility. She snarled, only to relax when she saw it was just us. She stalked cautiously forward, "I heard you yowl, Badpaw. I came to help! Where's the enemy?" She looked thoughtfully at Phantomfur, "Did you help chase them off?" I mrrowed with laughter, "There was no enemy, it was a mistake."

Cricketpaw licked her fluffed fur and guarded the warrior's pigeon as we went to collect my prey. The three of us returned home just as dusk settled in around us. I flopped beside Toadpaw in the den and asked gently, "How were the elders?" Toadpaw yawned, "Cloudeye was strange, Poisonbarb irritable, and Sharpclaw impatient. The usual for them." I laughed a little and curled up beside him.

He commented, "So, I see you had good hunting today." I snorted, "Yeah, but do you think Ironstar cared?" Toadpaw's eyes gleamed with sympathy. I sighed and put my head down as Littlepaw and Redpaw entered. Redpaw glared at us and lay near her sister on the other side of the den. I watched everyone fall asleep, my mind buzzing. Warriors were all supposed to get along, right? Well, denmates anyway. None of us really liked Redpaw except Littlepaw. What troubles would that bright when we all became warriors?

Curling my nose over my tail darkness floated into my mind. _If I become a warrior._ A small panic surged through me. Surely I was over-reacting, I had let myself be sucked into Redpaw's lies. I work my tail off and accomplish Ironstar's crazy tasks every day. Surely that proves something to the clan? Surely Starclan will _make_ him make me a warrior… right?


	13. Chapter Eleven

"..And you know the best part? No cat asks where I was, ever!" I purred happily as I finished telling Zander all the good things about being an advisor. How I was not being watched, and I had power, and all that good stuff. Zander smiled and flicked my paw gently with his tail. "That's great, Frostpool. I'm glad you're happier at home now." He smiled and added, "It's still strange to be calling you a different name though."

I nodded to him, when I first told him he had a difficult time remembering I was not just Frost anymore. I was used to names changing, living in a gang. When we first assembled it Snakebite and Rippedbelly had been Snakepaw and Rippedpaw; and Daggerfang had been just Dagger. Anyway, I had to shake myself a tiny bit to get that young kit out of my mind.

Zander tilted his head, "What's wrong?" My fur bristled and I growled, "Why do you always ask me that? Can't I even shake a fly away without something being wrong with me?" For a second I feared he would see through my excuse, and his eyes betray he did, but he did not press me. He shrugged, "I just worry about you."

I smiled, "I don't need to be worried about." I took a closer look at him and realized something was bothering _him_ too. His usually glossy, sleek pelt was unkempt and dusty, as if he's been too busy to clean recently. His eyes kept drifting off, deep in thought. I glared at him, "What's wrong with you?"

He winced, and I guessed it was a sensitive topic. This was not my confident, excitable, energetic friend. He was distant and easily prodded today. He crumbled under my demanding gaze. With a withered sigh he started, "There's some loners around, two really big toms, who have been stirring trouble up-town. The kittypets are all terrified, they killed one a quarter moon ago."

I didn't show any emotion; because honestly; I didn't feel anything. I was a rogue, mean and deadly, a murdered kittypet was no big deal. He continued, "It was a queen, her three kits saw them do it. One of them is living with the guys, and me and the other two ran. But were all worried they are going to come after us. We aren't always together, Frostpool, it's dangerous! Were all young and two big loners could kill us."

He seemed to be at wits end, and I knew there was a deeper reason then fear for his friends. I pressed my shoulder against him and set my tail over his. I assured him, "You'll be fine, just stay together and teach them who's the top cats if they come around. The five of you should be able to claw them up pretty well." I pressed, "Why is it such a big deal? You should have known that already."

Actually, I am sure he already told the others that. He was incredibly street-smart. If anyone could solve a problem as small as two testosterone-pumped tomcats, Zander could! He scored his claws against the hard soil underpaw and came clean. "You know how dogs attacked my gang when I was younger? Well, my mother and sisters were dead before that."

A haunted film clouded his sight as he gazed into the distance. "It was a pair of loners who killed them. I didn't see it, because I ran, but I saw them. They were big and black, like the kit says these two are." Rage flared inside of me, these were the same cats! My spine bristled and I hissed, "I'll take care of them for you."

Zander gaped at me, "How?" My eyes darkened and I grinned meanly. I had friends and followers at my claw tips. "Don't worry about that." Gambler, Silas, Fire, and Snakebite could take them. Zander's eyes glowed with a deep affection. He purred, "That's great! You're doing every cat a favor." I shrugged; I was doing it for him.

_Two suns later they were dead. And after smacking Ice around a little for disobeying an order from Meanstare, my job for the day was pretty much done. I decided to go see Zander and the others, but I didn't feel like going alone. Gambler has done a lot for me, and I know I can trust him. I want him to meet the others too. I tracked down Jaggedscar that afternoon. Being a higher-ranking advisor, I couldn't order him to let Gambler come with me._

"Hey Jaggedscar." The fierce tom turned his head to me, eyes narrowed, "What?" He became a little friendlier once he realized it was me. "Frostpool, did you need something?" I stood before him, feeling oddly small. I wasn't even a year old yet, while he was a seasoned cat. "Do you need Gambler today? I wanted to go around town with him, stir up some trouble with the local cats." Jaggedscar smirked, "No, go have fun with your friend." Flicking my tail to thank him in a way, I turned and padded off. Anything that involved violence made it easy to get your way with Jaggedscar.

Gambler was up a fire escape sleeping in his nest, a wooden milk crate stuffed full of aged papers and crow feathers. I smacked his ear and hissed, "Wake up, lump." He yawned and blinked himself awake, sitting up and gazing at me. I grinned, "Your going on an adventure." His eyes brightened, "To where?" I knew nobody else could hear me way up here, so I didn't bother being discreet. "To meet my other friends, at Zander's place. Come on."

We ran in silence for a while, getting two-thirds of the way there without much action. One car avoided, three two-legs to hide from, very silent for this time of morning. When we neared the lot he finally asked, "Why am I meeting these cats?" I shrugged, "Why not? You need some new friends." He narrowed his eyes and asked frostily, "Why? I don't tend to get along with others."

I didn't answer him, he was a little narrow-sighted sometimes. He would never understand that the more friends you had the more power you had; and that power was everything in the world we walked. I slipped under the hole in the fence and padded towards the shack, Gambler seemed unafraid of the crippled cars beside us. Interested, asked, "Don't you wonder about the monsters?"

He shrugged, "Sure I wonder, but you seem to be fine, so I guessed they won't hurt us." The faith he had in me was surprising. I leapt onto the tire and yowled, "Who's home?" Home, a heavy realization settled in on my shoulders. I liked it here, a lot. I spend a lot of my spare time here, most of it actually. If not here, out with Zander. I felt more at home here then I did back in the alley.

James poked his head out of the porch's hole. "Just me and the new kid. Zander is somewhere and Morris and Pumpkin went hunting." Zander was always somewhere, so I wasn't surprised. However, I was happy to hear Morris and Pumpkin were together. They have been spending more and more time with one another lately, and I think they were a good pair. Though James would be a little deflated, I knew he liked the pretty orange she-cat quite a bit.

I asked, "Where's the kit?" James pushed out of the hole, "Asleep, finally! The poor scrap looks exhausted, but he insisted I take him around the entire lot to check for those loners, twice! Who's that?" He nodded to Gambler. My friend remained silent, clearly uncomfortable with meeting a new cat in a socially un-hostile situation.

"This is Gambler." I narrowed my eyes and flexed my claws, "Tell that kit you don't have to worry about the rogues anymore, there not around, and they won't be coming back." Gambler laughed somewhat sinisterly and my eyes gleamed.

James smiled, "Alright." Looking to Gambler he introduced, "I'm James. It's nice to mee-" An alarmed yowl split through the air and a little bundle of fur streaked out from under the porch. He demanded, "I hear strange voices, is it those rogues?" He pressed against James in terror. My eyes widened with shock.

Brown tabby fur, and pale blue eyes. Though much larger then the kit, this boy looked exactly like the one I was forced to kill almost a half moon ago. James soothed, "Your safe, Titan, Frostpool took care of them for you. That's the silver she-cat right there." Titan, his name was, rested his gaze on me. He smiled and bounced over to my side, purring. "Thanks lady! Those cats were dangerous."

Gambler narrowed his eyes and asked, "What makes you think we aren't dangerous too?" I flicked him with my tail and glared him into silence. Titan backed away a few steps and sat down, licking his bristling fur flat. James flicked his tail for the porch, "Come on, the humans should be here soon, we have to get inside." Gambler asked, "Human?" I leapt down from the tire and said simply, "Two-leg." I slipped in after James and settled down in my guest-nest, waiting for the others to come back.


	14. Chapter Twelve

I soon struck up a conversation with Titan as Gambler and James chatted

I soon struck up a conversation with Titan as Gambler and James chatted. "So, Zander tells me you have two siblings?" He nodded, "A brother and a sister- Cloud and Molly." I flicked my tail lazily and prodded, needing to know how much he knew. "Where are they now?" He looked crest-fallen; "Morris found Cloud's body on the border of mid-down and downtown. Molly went to live with as a housecat, and we saw a car taking her away." I said nothing, not having any words of comfort for this cat.

A heart-stopping roar from a monster made Gambler, Titan, and me leap out of our pelts. James burst our laughing, looking as cool as cream. He purred, "Relax guys, its guys the monster eater." I forced myself to calm down, remembering that Zander once told me about a huge monster that eats the broken cars. I nudged Gambler, "Don't worry, it doesn't come after cats."

Above the sound of splitting metal and monster-grumbles came two terrified yowls. Following the screeches were furious barks. Every hair on my pelt fluffed out as I peered through the narrow porch hole, fearing the worst. A massive black-and-tan dog was chasing Morris and Pumpkin. I gasped and batted Titan aside, "Move!" Leaping back I cleared the opening to safety just in time for the two of them to join us.

Pumpkin tripped over her own paws at the sudden stop and hurtled into James, both of them rolled against the red stone at the edge of the porch. Fur fluffed in terror and rage, Morris slashed his claws across the dog's huge muzzle as it poked into the opening. The creature reared back with a squeak. Morris backed up quickly. All was silent until a terrible, blood-curling, howl split the air.

Titan wailed, "It's going to get us!" In a shared panic everyone started speaking, either prophesying our doom or wailing in hopelessness. I wished Zander was here, but then I remembered his fear of dogs and knew it wouldn't help. I pinned my ears back and caterwauled, "Everyone shut up!" The others fell immediately silent, five huge sets of eyes turning to me.

Blood pulsed through my ears and I had to force myself to stay calm, for their sakes. If everyone just stood around in panic, the dog _would_ get us! The roar of the car-eater had died, and a two-leg was shouting at the dog, though it paid no mind to its master. I came up with a plan. "We have to scatter. Here's what were going to do…"

When the plan was spoken I took position, everyone behind me. I stood in front of the hole, staring wide-eyes into the killer jaws of the fierce junkyard dog. My spine fur tremored with terror and my knees were weak, but I held firm. When I saw a black muzzle thrust inside, I made my move. With a vicious hiss I ripped my claws deeply into the dog's muzzle, raking down to its nose. It snarled and leapt a tail-length back.

Streaking out of the hole I jumped on its face, grabbing its ears and head with every ounce of my strength. Fear seeped from the very roots of my hair, and I prayed to any cats' ancestors who may be watching that I would not fall. James and Pumpkin ran out of the hole, fleeing to the left. Then Gambler and Morris, to the right.

The dog shook his head and I yowled as his paw slapped me so hard I was knocked onto the ground. A flash of tabby streaked under the dog's body, belly low and tail streaming behind him as Titan ran between the beasts' legs. It gave me enough time to jump to my own feet and run after him. The fence was in sight, the other four were waiting for me. We were going to make it!

Hot breath on my tail made my heart stop, the dogs caught up! I yowled to Titan, "Keep running!" We weren't both going to make it! Somehow I felt I owed something to the kit, to save him rather then myself. My mind flashed back to his brother's pleading eyes the night I killed him; maybe I could make it up to Cloud and let Titan live.

Shock made me stiffen as sharp teeth grabbed my scruff and ripped my paws off the ground. I flailed like a helpless kit in the beast's mighty jaws. I could see terror in the others' eyes; and Gambler screeched. This was the end. A ripple of burning anguish ran down my back and I went limp, what was the use in fighting anymore?

I heard cat snarls from behind and the dog dropped me. I landed hard and Gambler ran forward, dragging me away from what sounded like a battle scene. Standing I fled to the safety of outside the fence, turning to see what just happened. Surely I was in the teeth of death it's self, and the dog wouldn't have just spit me out?

No, he didn't. It was Zander! He and two slightly older cats were clawing the dogs' pelt fiercely, hissing and spitting. Morris, James, and Pumpkin ran over and bit the dog's legs. I grabbed Titan as he was about to go help, he was too small yet. Gambler, however, I didn't try to stop as he jumped at the lean creatures powerful shoulder and ripped flesh.

With a panicked whimper the dog shook the cats from his body and fled, head low and ears back. Zander ran over to me, covering me with licks and purring so loud he couldn't talk. I could smell his terror scent, almost so strong it knocked me over. I purred back, nuzzling him. He had fought his greatest fear to save me, and I have not enough words to tell him what that means.

Zander asked, "What happened?" I explained, "I tried to distract it so the others could escape, we were trapped." Zander sighed with the greatest of relief and pressed against me. Pumpkin smiled at me, "You would have given up your life for cats not in your own gang." I blinked in surprise when I realized she was right. I had been ready to die for them, without a second thought. Gambler looked at me with sorrow-filled eyes and I wondered why.

I purred, "I was willing to die for my true gang." Zander licked my ears happily. He nodded to the two cats that had helped me escape the dog. "This is Xavier and his friend Pirate. They've come to join the gang." Pirate meowed happily, "My brother Ninja is coming soon, too." Gambler barged in front of her, his eyes narrow and blazing. "We have to go. Bad Apple will wonder where we are."

I jumped to my feet and nodded. "I'll see you later, guys. Thanks for helping me." I pressed my nose against Zander's cheek. He purred, "See you soon, I hope." I left and Gambler and I ran towards home. Gambler stopped me half way and glared at me. I asked, "What?" He hissed, "You called them your true gang!" My ears flicked in embarrassment, I had called them that, because they were that to me. They were my friends, cats I truly cared about.

I shrugged, "What's it to you?" Gambler's eyes shined with the deepest pain. "Look, Forstpool…. You can't do this. If Bad Apple finds out you have divided loyalties, especially with you being an advisor, he will hurt you. Maybe kill you!" I unsheathed my claws and snarled, my fur fluffing. "And why would he find out? Unless you tell him?" We stood glaring at each other for a few heartbeats before Gambler dipped his head.

"I haven't yet, I will keep this secret too. Just be careful, for both our tails!" I nodded and relaxed, heading home with him. I've had divided loyalties for moons now, and Bad Apple never found out. Who says this can't work out?


	15. Chapter Thirteen

THREE MONTHS LATER

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

_Many things have happened in the last three moons. Ironstar caught a terrible bought of greencough and lost two of his remaining three lives. Bluebell and Cloudeye, the two oldest clan cats, died from the sickness. Cricketpaw's mentor became Fierceheart; and Moosekit and Deerkit became apprentices. They're mentors are Phantomfur and Seedspot. Oh, and Bogfoot had four kits two moons ago, but one died when the greencough came. And, did I mention, we've been having problems with Bad Apple? Guess what that means for me?_

"Get out of my way foxdung." Seedspot smashed his shoulder into me and knocked me aside. His friends, Raggedear and Dark Eyes, laughed and stalked with him to go on patrol; Redpaw close behind. I curled my lip but didn't fight back. I have been training for a season and a half; I surely would become a warrior soon. I didn't want to ruin that chance by having my ceremony delayed in punishment for attacking a warrior.

Toadpaw bolted into the camp, almost bowling me over just as I stood back up. I laughed, "What's the excitement?" His eyes glowed with a fierce pride, "Scarface says were becoming warriors tonight! You, Redpaw, and me. He's going to go talk to Ironstar now." The blue tom slipped into the leaders den and I lashed my tail. "That's great! We've trained so hard." My crimson eyes glowed with pride. Ironstar was a ridiculously tough mentor, but I made it!

Soon the patrol returned and Ironstar yowled, "All cats of Swampclan, gather for a clan meeting." The three of us padded up there and sat in a line. Ironstar began with the ritual words, calling upon Starclan to look down upon us. He asked all three of us if we promised to serve and protect the clan even at the costs of our lives, and each agreed. "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Redpaw will be known as Redclaw; and Toadpaw will be known as Toadspore."

He stopped talking and after a hesitant pause the clan yowled the names of the two warriors. I blinked in surprise, how did he forget his own apprentice? Ironstar glared at me, his stormy blue eyes glittering with cold hatred. He snarled, "Badpaw is not yet ready to receive her warrior name." No! I worked so hard! I hunted so much, fought so fiercely, and it was all wasted! It felt like the ground under me turned into icy water, and I was falling down- down- down, unable to swim…

Sunfire snarled, "That's a load of mousedung and you know it!" Toadspore, Cricketpaw, Poisonbarb, and Phantomfur yowled in agreement. Most of the other cats hissed disapprovingly, they didn't think I should be a warrior either. I could smell the fear-scents on most of them- and my own fears were verified. They were scared I would become my father. After everything I have done, all the work I do and how hard I strive- I am still just his stain.

Ironstar roared, "I am her mentor, and the decision is mine to make!" Every cat fell silent and started at him. Phantomfur stood up for me. She leapt to her paws and her fur bristled, "Your decision is wrong." An eerie silence hung in the air as the two cats glared at each other- young and strong, old and wise. Ironstar hissed, "I said I don't think she's ready, and you won't change my mind." Phantomfur growled, "Then you're a mouse-brained fool."

Whispers rippled around the cats of the clan. No cat spoke to Ironstar that way! Our leader's neck fur bristled but he wasn't stupid enough to attack this fierce, young, warrior. He curled his lip and stalked off to his den. Talltree, his mate, hurried after him. Toadspore touched my nose in sympathy, but he had to keep his silent vigil, and he left with his sister.

Littlepaw and Cricketpaw padded over to me. Cricketpaw gasped, "I can't believe Ironstar would do that to you! You're a better warrior then Redclaw and Toadspore." Littlepaw shook her head, her eyes troubled. She said gently, "He's going through a hard time, it's not your fault Badpaw. He's lost two lives, nearly one of his kits, and been haunted by his nemesis all in one moon."

I sighed and dipped my head, "I know, Littlepaw." She touched her nose against my ear, her wise eyes shining. She whispered, "Your understanding will carry you far." Turning her head to Cricketpaw she announced, "I'll go bring him some herbs to clear his mind and soothe him." She turned away and padded down the tunnel to her and Small-leaf's clearing. Cricketpaw twitched her whiskers angrily, but then brightened. "Maybe you'll become a warrior with me?"

I whimpered, "That's four moons from now!" I was 12 moons old; the age all apprentices become warriors in Swampclan. I wanted to be a warrior now. I _deserved_ to be a warrior now! Anger blazed in my eyes and I turned away, "I'm going to my nest. See you tomorrow." I slipped into the den and flopped down, closing my eyes and sighing. 'Bad Apple, must you torment me when we are a life-time away?'

I heard a familiar mew and opened my eyes in surprise. A small ginger tomkit stood in front of me. It was Flamekit, the kit of Bogfoot's who joined Starclan. He giggled, "Hi Badpaw!" His words were innocent, but it took just a second to notice he was not the same cat he had been living. His small body was strong and lean, and his coat glossy and shining with stars. His eyes held such a frightening look of knowledge I felt humbled. "Flamekit, y-your alive?"

He shook his head and I gasped, "I'm dead?" The young tom giggled again and flicked my nose with his little fluffy tail. "No silly, I'm visiting your dream. I have something to remind you. But first, how are things?" He frowned a little and I suspected he already knew. I sighed and asked, "Will he ever make me a warrior?" Flamekit turned his head and stared into the indigo stretch of sky behind us. The stars twinkled at him and he turned back to me. "The others think it's only fair to let you know, after all you've been through. You will be a warrior, and soon. But don't get too excited, with that responsibility a great deal of trouble will come too."

I tilted my head at him but before I could ask a question he stood and flicked his ears at me. "Seed of the apple must rise to drain the pond of ice. If winter lives, the clan shall fall." Those chilling words, coming from a cat I knew, made my every hair prickle with fear. It sounded so much darker when Flamekit said it; he has always been an intense kit but this time it was different- his emotion had purpose behind it. I asked, "What does that mean?"

I didn't get an answered, Flamekit was fading, as was the silverpelt, and the strange stretch of land we sat upon. I blinked and I found myself awake in my den. Cricketpaw and Deerpaw slept on either side of me. It was almost dawn and I figured I might as well go do something productive. I would work extra hard to make sure Flamekit was right and I did become a warrior soon.

I slipped into the camp and stretched, my powerful body flexing under my shaggy pelt. A pelt that did not bear the scars of enemy cats, but my own clan; my own leader at that. I sighed and ran my tongue over the long, ragged, flesh lines. One on my hind leg, two on my chest, and one on my shoulder. All from Ironstar and his difficult training. I have survived that; I have even beaten him a few times! How am I unfit to be a warrior? I wanted to claw the last life he had right out of him for making me wait!

Redclaw slipped into the camp after her vigil, a smug look on her face as she approached me. "Hi BadPAW. Did you sleep while we guarded the camp for you? You know, a warrior job?" My claws slid out and my fur fluffed in hatred. I had never thought I could feel such a strong emotion, such a dark one, towards another cat until now. I curled my lip at her and snarled.

Toadspore glared at his sister, stepping in between us. "Redclaw, don't you have some kits to go terrorize?" His sister flinched and hissed fiercely, stalking away with her tail pointed towards the air. I growled a low, throaty growl as I watched her leave. I was not surprised she didn't pick a fight with Toadspore, she too had scars; and they were from the fight she had with him those moons ago.

Toadspore nudged my shoulder gently, "Just don't, she isn't worth it Badpaw." I was about to respond when I heard another unwanted voice; but this was one I feared. Seedspot, the most aggressive cat in the whole forest, growled, "Let her do what she wants Toadspore. She'll clearly never be a warrior, so why not let her get into as much trouble as she can?" His fierce eyes glinted with a mean pleasure. Other cats were nodding along, Rushwind, Dark Eyes, and even Fierceheart. Dark Eyes' snarled, "We don't want her here anyway, let her give Ironstar a reason to get rid of her once and for all."

I winced, and Toadspore snarled at them. For the first time I felt utterly dejected. All the foxdung I have put up with- it didn't prove my loyalty to them. When they looked at me, they saw Bad Apple, and I guess they always will. For the first time in my life I felt like something lower then dirt. I saw Scarface watching from the great rock, but for once, the deputy did not stand up for me. He had a dark glimmer in his eyes. Was he secretly wishing me failure too, or was he just not willing to fight my battles anymore?

After moons upon moons of an endless stream of insults, degrading comments, and loathing glares, I didn't know _how_ to fight my own battles. I just knew how to shy away and hide behind other cats- I knew how to be submissive and weak. That's what the clan wants, to make sure I can never become a threat to the peace and assurance they were finally regaining. I looked down at my paws, disgusted with myself.

I felt Toadspore tense when Seedspot chuckled at his easy win. Shame coursed through me. I WAS useless, I WAS just a little smudge in life that the clan wanted to rub away forever. "Leave her alone!" Startlingly enough, the cat on my side was not Toadspore, or Phantomfur, or Cricketpaw, my friends. It was Littlepaw.

The small she-cat stood beside her brother, her usually gentle eyes blazing with a threatening flame. She held herself tall and she looked calm, like a confident cat. She ordered quite authoritivly, "Doesn't the clan have enough trouble, without you four constantly picking on one of our hardest working _warriors_? Go and do something useful, unless you'd like to tell Ironstar why you're sitting around camp all day?"

The real warriors seemed shocked that quiet, un-noticed, young Littlepaw was barking out orders as if she was the deputy. But no cat dared to argue with a medicine cat apprentice; nor did they want to have Ironstar claw their ears off for being lazy when the clan needed fresh-kill. Seedspot snarled, "Come on." He led the others out of the clan. Littlepaw nudged me, her gentleness back in her voice. "Are you alright?"

I forced myself to look up and answer her; it was the least I owed her. I said quietly, "I should leave the clan. Nobody wants me here." Toadspore growled at me, "I want you here! So do Littlepaw, and Cricketpaw." Littlepaw purred, "I think that the kits would be sad to see you go too, they are all very attached to you." In my spare time I play with the kits, teaching them simple defensive moves and hunting stalks. I smiled a little thinking about the eager young cats.

Littlepaw pressed against me, "Don't let them win, not when you've come so far. I know it's hard to believe us, and I can't imagine the pain you feel." She paused a second, her eyes clouded with sympathy, "But don't give up. You have friends here for you, Badpaw, and we won't turn against you." I saw the love of a sister in Littlepaw's eyes; and such a strong adoration in Toadspore's, that I gave in. I purred and walked between them, rubbing my sides against them both. "Thanks you two, you can't imagine how much it means to me to hear that."

I had friends, I had _family_ in Swampclan. Not kin; but I had my sisters Littlepaw and Cricketpaw. I had my mate Toadspore, and I had the clan's future to look after and help protect. Sure, I had enemies, a lot of them, but all cats had to endure hardships in life. It is what makes us strong, I guess. My suffering is great, so maybe one day I will be great, too. With these two cats beside me, I found the first flicker of hope that I have had in a long, long, time. I won't let this one die.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

THREE MONTHS LATER

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

_Much changed here, too, in the three moons time. Vile, Gambler, Streak, and Fire all became fighters; Vileheart, Wicked Streak, and Hellfire. Gambler chose to keep his one-part name. Flame and Rock became trainee's, Flame my own fledgling, and Rock is Gambler's. Both kits are loyal to us, and to Zander, which is good I guess. It's always good to have friends. My mother Meanstare, had a little of five kits! Two… didn't make it; but the other three were large and healthy. I've been spending more and more time with Zander's gang, I just can't seem to get him out of my mind._

I slipped into camp with Flame close behind me to see that Bad Apple had called the gang together. He didn't yet speak, so I guess I didn't miss anything. Settling in beside Hellfire I waited with the rest of the gang, wondering what was going on. There were no ceremonies to be held that I can recall.

Bad Apple's eyes flashed with hatred and he snarled, "My gang, my loyal followers, the time for blood is now!" He turned behind him and dragged a large figure out from the shadows, nosing it over the edge a white-and-gray she-cat with a familiar, brindle patched coat, fell from the elevated spot and landed upon the ground with a sickening thud. The lifeless body, ripped apart and matted with drying blood, was Tornclaw.

No cat yowled in grief or ran forward to be with the dead she-cat one last time. Few of us gave her more then a glance; used to seeing dead rogues in the alley; hearts hardened by the lives we life. Damien snorted, "Why go fight over her?" Many cats yowled in agreement. If she was weak enough to let some rogues, or even kittypets, take her life she deserved to die.

I personally disagreed. No cat, not even the worst of the worst, _deserved_ death. Us gang cats did not believe in Starclan- we have no idea where our spirits go after death. I can tell you this, the only thing that matters to us is how we live out actual lives; what we do with ourselves. Bad Apple's eyes blazed and he spat, "We do not fight just for her. We fight for every last one of us! It was the clan cats who killed her! Ironstar's own claws struck her down."

I blinked in surprise when I heard him say that. Surely that fool could not have out-witted a sharp-minded cat like Tornclaw? I saw cunning in Bad Apple's eyes and I understood, it had not been Ironstar who did this. He was just the scapegoat. I honestly didn't want to know if it was even a clan cat, or if it was Bad Apple himself.

Many of the cats looked doubtful. The last patrol that went to raid Swampclan had come back with many scars, and Sin died from her infections. Bad Apple's piercing red eyes weren't going to scare them into obedience this time, I could tell. They looked upset, and a feeling of cold dread soaked through me. I sprang forward and snarled harshly at my gang mates. "You dare to question your leader like this?" Thunder, my mother's kit; thinking he was smart; said tartly, "Nobody said anything!"

I batted him in the head and knocked him into the dust. I snarled, "The silence says it all. Any cat that turns against Bad Apple is a dead cat! We will _all_ fight because we have been ordered to." Jaggedscar, Damien, and Etheral Dream, all slithered up behind me, adding their own snarls into the chorous. I was painfully aware that I had just sentenced myself if I was ever caught with Zander, but I had to make it look like I was all for the gang. I couldn't sit by and watch my father's empire fall under his paws because these gutless rats were scared of those soft clan cats. Because they were afraid to fight- to die.

Uneasy murmur's rippled around and one cat strode forward. Ice, a small trainee, raised his head arrogantly. He hissed, "Why should we fight when he tells us to? What does he ever do for the gang, he's just sits around and glares at us all the time." A few cats yowled, but so discreetly I could not tell you who it was. The fur along my spine bristled and I curled my lip back, springing. I landed on Ice and scored my claws across his throat lightly, pulling out fur but not breaking the skin. I hissed, "Was that treachery, I just heard?" The scare was enough for the young cat. He whimpered and pinned his ears back, "No, Frostpool, I'm sorry! I'll fight!"

Realizing they were staring death in the face, every cat meowed that they would fight as well. Bad Apple hissed, "I'm glad to know you are all smart enough to realize this is for the best." He glanced at me quickly, so swift I myself nearly missed it. He was grateful that I had stopped an uprising before it began.

His stare scored across the crowd silently for a few moments to follow, resting on every last cat. His vicious eyes said it all, the phrase not even he was willing to say in fear of a civil war. 'You are either with me, or against me.' Even the youngest kit knows what happens when you are against him.

Every cat except Etheral Dream, Viper, Meanstare, and the kits were ordered to come fight. The two she-cats were only left to keep my mother's kits safe if attacked. Bad Apple flicked his tail for the others to stay back and led me a little distance away. His eyes shined and he smiled, "You did well. I was right to trust your loyalty, Forstpool." I dipped my head to him, grateful for the honor of being praised so greatly.

Bad Apple meowed, "I will take only the elite fighters, and we will be the second wave. You lead the rest into the Swampclan first, we will come when you need us." I perked my ears in surprise and asked, "Are you sure I should? There are more experienced in war then I am." Bad Apple snarled, "Do you question my orders?" I lowered my head and meowed, "Of course not, I was merely thinking of the gang's safety. What good are we if all of our forces die?"

Bad Apple's tail lashed a few times but he calmed down and blinked appreciatively at me. "Good thinking, we are nothing if we are not strong." He turned and meowed, "Jaggedscar, Damien, Silas, Snakebite, you four come with me. The rest of you, follow Forstpool's orders!" He bounded off into the depths of Swampclan territory. I turned to the remaining cats. I didn't know my way around Swampclan, so I flicked my tail to Rippedbelly, "You will lead us there. Vileheart, Chill, stay close to her. Gambler, you take the rear."

The cats immeaditly went into position and I followed Rippedbelly closely, walking in the center of the other cats. Daggerfang, Painted Dream, and Rock on one side; Wicked Streak, Hellfire, and Flame on the other. Ice had fallen back to keep Gambler company. Soon we were at the camp, and Rippedbelly turned to me. I pushed my way to the front. "Do whatever you want, kill their young and old; destroy their dens and rip apart their prey. Anything to weaken them."

A faint scent on a fern frond next to me yanked my back into my deep memories. Badkit! Well, she would be a warrior by now. I narrowed my eyes and growled, "My sister is mine." I made sure every other cat acknowledged my order then I turned around and plunged into the tunnel of the Swampclan camp; the paws of the others thundering behind me.

I leapt on top of the clan cat's high rock and watched as the startled warriors jumped into battle with my fierce gang members. I recognized some of the warriors from when I was a kit. Scarface, Dark Eyes, Seedspot, Polarfur, Sunfire, Palecloud, and Dreamsight. Some of the others, who were definitely warriors by now; Phantompaw, Sevenpaw, and Rushpaw. There were three cats I don't recognize at all, maybe from the shattered Marshclan.

Three cats I surely did recognize burst into the fray. Toadkit, Redkit, and Badkit. Or whatever their names are now. I watched them fight and waited for my sister to come close. I heard the small calico yowl, "Badpaw, help!" I crouched down and got ready to spring. Right as Badpaw got ready to leap to the defense of her young friend I snarled and lurched myself off of the rock with all the power I could manage. I soared across the air for a moment and landed on Badpaw _hard._

She yelped as I flattened her like a flea into the dirt. Snarling I dug my teeth into her scruff hard and pulled up, tearing her fur and enjoying her squealing. She got one good push and managed to heave me off. I stumbled aside and she whirled around, her eyes growing as wide as full moons when she saw who it was. I ignored the eerie feeling I got looking into her eyes and lifted my chin. I hissed, "Surprised?"

Before she had a chance to answer I leapt forward and head-butted her chest, knocking her onto her back. I hurt my neck in the process, but at least I had higher ground now. Pouncing on her warm belly I dug my claws into her chest and snarled, "You'll pay for abandoning your family. For staying in this _clan_." I bit her shoulder and held her as she squirmed. She yowled angrily and scored her back feet across my side. I hissed and pulled away from her. Jumping on me she bit down and tore my ear, it pulsed like white fire.

Badpaw sprang aside, eyes blazing. She snarled, "This _clan_ is my home! They are my family, and friends. You wouldn't understand that, though, now that you're a rogue." A jolt of pain tore at my heart. I did understand, more then she could ever know. My life with Zander, my loyalty to him and my true friends; my forced loyalty to the gang and Bad Apple. I hissed bitterly, "I understand more then you credit me for."

Before either of us had a chance to speak a blood-curling screech gained every cat's attention. Lying in the center of the clearing, spasming and his torn throat bubbling with blood, lay Ironstar. Bad Apple stood above him, his mouth covered in blood and scored with fresh wounds. The clan cats paniced and spat, warily backing into the center of the clan. Bad Apple yowled triumpthitly, and I joined in with the chorus.

Bad Apple glared at the cats he once fought beside, once hunted for. When he spoke his voice was full of hate and scorn. His words singled the very air around us. "Your great leader is dead! And do you know why?" His bold glare challenged any cat to answer, but none dared to speak. He hissed, "Because he dared to defy me, and to fight me. No cat is safe, Swampclan, no cat!"

He padded away and a tall brown queen raced over the body. She lay against him and wailed, "Starclan, no!" Bad Apple scoffed, "Starclan can do nothing to stop me." He flicked his tail at me, "Frostpool, walk with me." I bounded away from Badpaw, my ear stinging like the dickens. Bad Apple led the gang slowly, clearly not fearing an attack from behind while we had left the camp in such chaos.

He held his tail high, through his eyes were dark and troubled. I asked him, "What's the matter? You've gotten all you ever wanted. You have a powerful army, you got revenge on Ironstar. Yet, you still look confused." I gazed at him and he prowled in, eyes forward and intense. After a few seconds he seemed to decide it was safe to let his barrier down, for once, for his favorite daughter.

"The world is not black and white like that. I thought you of all cats would know that." I tensed instinctively, but for once I did not hear scorn or accusation in his voice. I heard the truth of what he was, an old and tiring cat. He spoke quietly, and I don't know if it's because he didn't want the others to hear, or because he was secretly grieving. "Ironstar was never a cat I needed revenge on. He was my brother, and my closest friend. I suppose you can say he had a reason to want revenge on me."

Immediately my mind drifted to Gambler, and all he was doing for me. I glanced at Bad Apple. He had regained his composure, and his titan-like strength seemed to return to him. He growled irritably, "We will never make it back by nightfall if we keep up this pace. Hurry the others." He broke into a run and left me to nudge the injured gang along after him.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Sorry it's been forever since the last chapter! I have been really busy in school, which is out in just one week! I'll give you all another chapter tomarrow for being so patient.**

* * *

Three days after the fight I slipped off with Gambler and our trainee's to see Zander. I told Bad Apple we would bring some rats or something back for the weak cats. Many of the gang was left withering in their nests after the battle. Infection was already taking a strong hold on Damien and Ice. No cat thinks they will survive to the half-moon, but not even Bad Apple is cruel enough to throw them out after facing death on his accord. Well, not in the good mood he's been in at least.

After crossing a road, and narrowly avoiding an insanely fast car, Rock snarled irritably. "Why do we even have to come across town every other day to see these stupid cats? Sneaking around like no good rats." I snapped my head aside and glared at him, my leafy green gaze flaring with the deepest fury. He flinched and lowered his head. I growled, "You'll do it because I say you will."

Gambler teased his trainee, "Besides, you'll get to see Pirate again." Rock growled and swiped at Gambler good-naturedly. It was no secret Pirate was an extremely attractive female, and every tom was padding after her, except maybe Zander. Well, and her brother Ninja of course. Flame, ever alert, mewed tensely, "Something's happened."

We reached the fence and I paused at the entrance. Bending my head I sniffed the ground carefully. The mingling scents of fear and old blood were strong here. Gambler meowed, "Look there." He signaled with his tail to the top of the fence. I looked up and blinked in surprise. There was torn cat fur stuck at the top. Dread prickled through me and I meowed, "Stay here and keep watch Flame. Gambler, Rock, have a look around and call me if you see anything."

Slipping under the fence I led the two toms in and we broke into three different directions. I headed, naturally, for their camp area under the two-leg nest's porch. Pushing inside I didn't see any cat. It smelt like no one had been here since yesterday, if not the night before. I heard Rock's faint meow, "Frostpool, come look at this!"

I sprinted over to him and climbed up a hill of old tires, peering down at what he was looking at. A crumpled mass of fur lie on the ground, so soaked with blood I barely realized it was a cat. His sorrel tail gave him away, it was Xavier! I scrambled down and squeezed into the center of the tire with him to stand beside him. His fresh blood soaked into the fur under my paws and it made me feel dirty. I nudged his shoulder carefully, "Xavier?"

He lifted his head and blinked his eyes open. He purred, "Frostpool." His voice was cracked with pain. I shook my head and asked, "What happened?" He managed to struggle to his feet. "The humans, they have more dogs. Three of them, huge beasts. I was right behind Pirate, she probably didn't realize they had me until it was too late. The others couldn't come back for me, it's too dangerous."

I frowned and peered around his shoulder. The only bad wound he had was a long gash along his haunches. He explained, "I managed to rip myself free of it and hide in between the tires, the dogs were too big to get me. I've been here for two days." I lifted my head and called up to Rock, "Go get Gambler, then find Flame and stay with him!" The young cat sensed the urgency and for once he didn't complain. He flung himself down from the tires and raced away.

I helped as Xavier started to lick his blood-matted fur, cleaning it with him. Gambler arrived quickly and hovered above us on the edge of the tire. I asked Xavier, "Are you fit to be moved?" His eyes shined with determination and he hissed, "Of course I am!" I helped him stand and Gambler grabbed his scruff, lifting his front half as if he were a kit. I stood under him and pushed his belly with my back, lifting him up beside Gambler in a team effort. We helped him stumble over to the fence where the two younger toms stood waiting for us.

A third cat was there, to my surprise. It was Titan. He purred, "Thank the sky you've found him! I've looked for him twice, but those dogs never sleep for long." Xavier lay down outside the fence. I meowed, "Flame, go get him some food." My young trainee darted off into the shadows. Titan reported to me, "We've sheltered in the housecat area. An old two-leg nest with a yard full of birds."

I nodded, "I know the one, it's not far from here. Once he has eaten and gotten some strength back he will be fit to travel. You go and tell Zander he's safe." Titan dipped his head and raced off. Gambler commented, "He takes orders from you as if you were his leader!" I shrugged and lay down, washing the scent of blood from my paws.

By sunhigh we were at the garden. Zander, perched on the post and watching for us, yowled and sprang down to the ground to meet us. Ninja scrambled through the gate and raced over to his friend. The two toms limped away with Gambler, while Titan led Rock and Flame. Zander pressed his muzzle deep into my fur and meowed, "Thank you for helping him. We thought he was a gone."

I scoffed at him, "Why wouldn't I help him? Stop talking and go see how he is!" I nudged him and led the way to where Pumpkin was tending to Xavier's wounds. Once Pumpkin had licked the wound as clean as she could she pressed come cobwebs to it. I meowed, "We have to go and hunt. We'll come see you guys again at the half-moon." Zander's eyes shined with longing, the half-moon was a long many days away.

Gambler took the lead as we started trekking home. Flame kept looking over his shoulder, and eventually I asked, "Are you waiting for am ambush or something?" He seemed to not hear me for a few seconds. Slowly he replied, "No, it just feels like someone is watching us." A surprised squeak from behind made me turn as well. A small flash of white disappeared into the bushes.

I bounded over there and thrust my head inside, snarling when I saw Thunder crouched there, staring back at me. I grabbed his scruff and pulled him out of the bush. I hissed, "What are you doing away from the camp, you _useless_ little scrap!?" Thunder narrowed his eyes and his fear-scent was strong, but he tried to be brave. "I tracked you all that way. I thought you'd be proud of me."

I could see the sadness in his green depths. I sighed and fluffed my fur out, wanting to claw him to shreds. He asked, "Who were those cats you were with?" A sinister growl stopped my from answering and a brown brindle tom came around the bush. He asked stonily, "That's a very good question." It was Jaggedscar, the gang's main bully now that Damien was sick.

I held his gaze but I felt my insides flop over. I meowed smoothly, "Just some cats up-town that we met. Too many to fight off." Jaggedscar was stupid some times, but he wasn't that dense. He snorted, "If I believed that, I'd believe anything." He glared at Thunder, "As for you, little wretch, I do think Bad Apple told you to _stay in the camp_ until you became a trainee, or else. The gang has no room for disobedient furballs."

Thunder shrugged, oblivious to the threat hanging in Jaggedscar's words. I know from my own kit days that Bad Apple would get rid of any cat that was a liability to him, even little Thunder. I stepped over my brother and hissed, "Leave him alone, you old fleabag." By now the others were behind me, but we went many paces from the alley. Jaggedscar snarled, "Stay here, if you know what's good for you."

He whisked around and sprang into the shadows. I turned my head and met Gambler's gaze. His own eyes reflected my deeply hidden terror. After sneaking off to see Zander so many times we had all become careless and allowed Thunder to follow us; now it may cost us our lives. Soon Bad Apple was prowling out of the shadows, many of the gang peering after him. He snarled, "What's this about strange cats?"

Thunder bounced up to go greet Bad Apple but I grabbed his tail, ignoring his squeak, and shoved him over to Gambler. In that simple act of keeping him out of the claws of danger, Bad Apple seemed to realize this was very serious. He narrowed his eyes and a threatening growl bubbled from his chest. I decided to come clean; there was no lie I could tell that would save us, or my younger brother.

Pacing forward a few steps, I was a tail length away from Bad Apple. I started the story. "Thunder followed us to go meet my friends from middle-town. I'd been checking in on them." I was reluctant to expose any weakness to Bad Apple. He hissed keenly, "Is this that cat from a few seasons ago? When did you start seeing him again?" I lifted my chin and growled defiantly, "I never stopped seeing him."

Yowls of protest and anger rang out from behind him. Bad Apple snarked, "I told you to stop! You've been against me from the start, you traitor!" I snorted and mocked him, "What _is_ a traitor anyway, in a world so gray?" His eyes widened, as if shocked I would twist his trust in such a way. Fury blazed in his eyes and I flicked my tail to Gambler, he understood the signal. He grabbed Thunder and ran, Flame and Rock raced after him. Bad Apple screeched, "ATTACK! Kill them all!"

I met up with Gambler and meowed, "Head for the old lot, they still fear cars. Flame, Rock, go to the park. Meet at Zander's tomorrow at dawn!" Our only chance of making it away alive was to split up and hide. The cats obeyed me and I whirled around, darting to the left while the trainee's went right. Gambler ran across the street and slipped under a dumpster to throw off his pursuers. I streaked over a fence and ran like I'd never run before.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

I started at my mentor's body in horror as it lay lifeless on the soil. Seedspot and kits two kits, Pumakit and Steelkit, had joined Talltree around him. Every cat looked for Scarface, our new leader, seeking his firm paw and needing his assurance. Littlepaw pushed between Phantomfur and Poisionbarb, where Scarface lay on the ground. My heart skipped a beat, was he dying too? What cat would lead the clan?

Toadspore meowed, "Badpaw!" I turned and padded over to him, "Are you alright?" He had a lot of fur missing and his muzzle was bleeding. He nodded and licked the bite on my shoulder. Small-leaf was applying cobwebs to everyone, and soon joined us as we lay together. He asked, "Where's the blood?" I answered as he worked on Toadspore. "My ear and my shoulder." The shallow scratched on my stomach had stopped bleeding long ago. Small-leaf patched me up and padded off to Sunfire.

Timberfur, the senior warrior of the clan, took temporary charge. Well, sort of. He more of suggested things then ordered things. He padded over to us. "Badpaw, Toadspore, are you two fit to go hunting with Cricketpaw and Deerpaw?" Toadspore yawned but stood, nodding. I meowed, "Sure, we'll be back before nightfall." The threat of night snakes was still in my mind, and I would do anything to escape the devastation of the camp until things had calmed down a little.

By the time we returned night was falling and the air was cooling down. Toadspore, Cricketpaw, and I each had three pieces of prey, and Deerpaw carried a mouse of Cricketpaw's along with some leafy twigs to patch up the nursery. It had looked pretty ragged when we left. Sunfire saw us return and padded over to us before we reached the empty fresh-kill pile. "Good thinking, bring those branches to the nursery, Deerpaw. Cicketpaw, go with, I'm sure the queens will appreciate the fresh kill." The two younger cats left and disappeared in the shadows of the camp.

The elder warrior nodded to us, "The rest can be added to the fresh-kill pile. Another patrol came back earlier, but they didn't catch as much." He padded off and we dropped our kills. Toadspore carried a fat squirrel off to the side and I followed him. We lay down in the grass and shared the plump creature in a few hungry bites each. The clan needed a lot of work; I went off to help instead of curling into my nest like I wanted.

After the moon started to set I found a group of warriors, ignoring the hostile glares. I asked, "Where is Ironstar buried?" Many of them looked shocked, learning that I wanted to visit the resting place of the cat that tormented me so and pay my last respects. Sevenstripes stood, "Come with me, I will show you."

Two days later Scarface was strong enough to stand. With the help of Rushwind and Fierceheart, he limped over to the high rock, but was unable to climb it. I noticed, with a twinge of panic, that he would not step on one of his front legs. It was twisted badly at the knee and still seeped a mixture of blood and infection. He sat down and flicked his tail, "Badpaw, come over here."

My fur bristled with anticipation and I approached him. Was he going to have me chased out? Did he blame me for setting this up? I stood in front of him and asked steadily, "Yes, Scarface?" He smiled a little, "It's past time you became a warrior. I may be hurt, but I still have eyes. You are working harder then most of the clan, and I am glad to have you around to help me." I was shocked at his words and I dipped my head, speechless.

He flicked his tail, "The ceremony will be as soon as the patrol returns. Go and get ready." I meowed, "Right, thank you, Scarface." Turning, I paused for a second and then looked back at him. Mustering my courage I asked, "Scarface, do you think you could do something for me?" He narrowed his eyes slightly and asked, "What?" My heart raced and I asked, "Can you give me a new name? Not just a warrior name, I don't want everyone to think of my father when they hear my name anymore."

Desperation and hope shined in my crimson eyes. Scarface sighed a long, measured sigh. He finally spoke, and I did not like what I heard. "No, Badpaw, I will not. I _cannot_, Starclan has something to call you." I dipped my head dejectedly and padded away. What did he mean when he said Starclan had something to call me? Surely it was the leader who chose the warrior name? I sat down to groom myself, not as happy to become a warrior as I thought I would have been.

When the patrol returned Scarface called for his first clan meeting. "All cats of Swampclan, gather for a clan meeting!" Soon we all arrived and he started. "Swampclan needs a deputy." In his moment's pause Sharpclaw meowed, "Deputies aren't appointed until after the leader has nine lives!" Scarface glared at him and said again, "Swampclan needs a deputy, and we will have one now."

I briefly wondered whom he would choose. His mate, Fierceheart? His closest friend, Sunfire? Sunfire would be a good choice, he was the natural choice. Every cat respected him and he was a very fair and laid back cat. "I say these words before the spirits of Starclan so that they may hear and approve my choice. Swampclan's new deputy will be Phantomfur!"

For a few seconds every cat was stunned with silence, even Phantomfur. She was an experienced warrior, and wise beyond her years, but she was very young. All eyes turned to her and she stood, dipping her head. "Scarface, I accept your offer." I yowled her name supportively, and the cheer thundered around us. Phantomfur was not just a popular young cat; she was respected and trusted too. Scarface chose well.

The blue tom was silent until the cheers eventually died down. He meowed, "Badpaw, please come forward." I raised my head and padded past a few warriors, standing in front of my leader. He closed his eyes and recited, "I, Scarface, leader of Swampclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I comment her to you as a warrior in her turn."

His dark brown eyes met mine and he asked, almost challenged, "Badpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to serve and protect this clan, even at the cost of your life." I took just a half a second to think, and a lot of thoughts passed through my mind in that time. Was I ready to follow the warrior code? Of course, I have done it my whole life. But was I ready to give up my life for these cats that hated me so? My useless, meaningless, unimportant life? A life that was ruined because of this clan and its inhabitants?

But was that even true? I was a strong cat, and I was a hard worker and a skillful hunter. I had a lot to offer to this clan, and I know I have others who love me; who need me. I have cats that depend on me and maybe even need me too. I dipped my head and spoke whole-hearted, "I do." Scarface stood before me, leg elevated from the ground. "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Badpaw, from today on you shall be known as Badseed. Starclan honors your patience and your pure heart, and welcomes you as a full warrior of Swampclan."

I barely noticed him set his muzzle on my head, and like I robot I licked his shoulder and backed away. Badseed? Badseed!? How could he have given me such a horrible name!? I could see the cats giving me uneasy glares, and only a few meowed my new name. I listened to it with hollow ears as it echoed around the trees. _Badseed, Badseed, Badseed!_ I am mow more connected to Father then ever. Shall I never escape him?


	19. Chapter Seventeen

The half-moon rolled around, and I have been a warrior for five days now

The half-moon rolled around, and I have been a warrior for five days now. Pumakit and Steelkit are apprentices, to Sevenstripes and Sunfire. I was sitting outside of the tunnel waiting for Littlepaw and Small-leaf to return from the Stargem, where they go to share tongues with Starclan. She was supposed to get her full medicine cat name last night.

Just as the pale dawn light was strengthening, the two cats came into view. I raced over to Littlepaw and licked her ear. Her eyes shined and Toadspore asked, "What's your new name?" His eyes glowed with awe and wonder as he looked at her. Small-leaf purred in amusement and said, "She's still the same cat you know." He slipped away and Littlepaw answered, "I am now Littlewing."

I purred and walked with her as she went back to the camp. Phantomfur, after a while, approached me. She meowed, "Badseed, can I talk to you?" I nodded and walked with her across the clearing to an empty place. She sat down and sighed, her tail twitching with worry. I asked, "What's the matter?" She was silent for a few long heartbeats before speaking. "It's Scarface. It's a quarter moon since the fight, and he's only gotten worse. His knee is shattered, and his neck is so infected it's swollen twice it's size." Her eyes were wide with anxiety.

I pressed close to her, glad she was confiding in me. Over the hard moons we've grown to become close friends, especially this last season. I meowed, "If Starclan is calling him as can not do anything to stop them." The beastly she-cat pulled away from me and snarled ill temperedly, "Why are you all saying that? Do you want him to die?" I didn't flinch away from her as I would with other cats. I knew Phantomfur, and I knew she would never attack me for speaking my heart.

I ignored her question and suggested, "You're scared to lead the clan without your mentor here beside you?" Her eyes blazed with challenge for a second, as if she was going to object her fear. However, she relaxed and admitted, "I suppose I am. He should have had many seasons left in him, and I am a young cat. I could have waited for my rightful time to step up."

I purred soothingly, "If Starclan calls him, then this is your rightful time." I could see how troubled she looked, and my heart ached for her. I do not know the weight or worries of the entire clan. I can barely manage my own life, let alone the lives of all those around me. I can't even begin to understand what she was thinking, but I wished I could offer her more support.

She blinked once and said quietly, "You're very insightful. You understand more then any cat I know, and your heart is pure." She gazed at me and I shivered by the strength in her eyes. She said simply, "If you'd show confidence the others would not taunt you." Nodding to me she turned and strode across the clearing to the medicine cat's den. I watched her leave, thinking about her words. It's not that I don't want to be a strong, confident, cat like the rest of the warriors. It's that they won't let me be.

Scarface died later that day, and Phantomfur returned the following dawn as Phantonstar. The clan was already waiting for her as she leapt onto the highrock. She went right to business; I think she seemed very leader-like. "First, Swampclan requires a deputy. I do hope the cat I have chosen will last longer then a quarter moon." Her words made some of the kits giggle, but us older cats knew she was being quite serious.

Phantomstar meowed strongly, "I say these words before the spirits of Starclan so that they may hear and approve my choice. Sunfire will be the deputy of Swampclan!" I raised my head and yowled, "Sunfire! Sunfire! Sunfire," along with my clan mates. The senior warrior was kind, wise, and popular. He will be a fine deputy. The startlingly orange ginger tom looked pleased, but not shocked. He dipped his head and recited the traditional reply to a deputy ceremony. "Phantomstar, I accept your offer."

The white she-cat blinked warmly at him and gazed over the clan. She announced calmly, "On the way back from the Stargem, Small-leaf and I scented rogues in the old Marshclan territory." Immediately whispers and uneasy growls rattled around the clan. I glanced at Toadspore, my eyes clouding with dread as I remembered the image of my leader's torn body. The clan was sharing the same thought I was- Father had moved into the forest.

Phantomstar growled impatiently and raised her voice to be heard above the murmur. "We did not have a chance to check it out, and I need a patrol to go and have a look." Sunfire perked his ears and said gently, "We shouldn't send too many of the senior warriors, we all are still recovering from the last battle." Contemptuous hisses rang across the clearing but Sunfire ignored them. He held Phantomstar's gave and after a few seconds her eyes darkened, as if she understood what he meant.

_I_ knew what he meant. He was afraid of sending off the best fighters incase it was a trap, and Father's gang was just waiting for the right time to strike. Phantomstar meowed, "Cricketpaw will go, she knows the territory." Raggedear sneered, "She's just an apprentice!" Fierceheart, her mentor and a cat that didn't particularly like Raggedear, hissed, "She will be a warrior in less then a season! She can handle it."

Phantomstar waited for the she-cats to finish speaking and continued, "Redclaw, Badseed, and Toadspore will go as well. Badseed will lead this patrol. Is that understood?" Her narrowed eyes pinned Redclaw, who looked outraged. Cricketpaw and Toadspore meowed agreement and Redclaw's ears pinned back, but she spat, "Fine."

I blinked at my new leader in astonishment. Why would she choose me to lead? She flicked her tail, summoning me, and meowed, "This meeting is over." I slipped past Seedspot, ignoring his untrusting growl, and moved to stand before the leader and deputy. Once all of the cats besides the patrol cats and Bogfoot, who was playing with her kits in the distance, were gone she spoke.

"This mission is a very important one. I know you don't get along well with Redclaw, but it's vital you try to keep the peace the next two days." I perked my ears with interest when she said 'two days' rather then 'today'. Was this mission an overnight one? Sunfire asked Phantomstar, "May I speak?" She purred with laughter, "Of course." Sunfire gazed at me, "I, personally, don't worry about YOU and Redclaw, I worry about _Toadspore_ and Redclaw. They are constantly at each other's throats. It will be your responsibility to keep them apart."

I wanted to shrivel under his expectant gaze, but the excitement and responsibility of finally being trusted with something important helped me sit tall and fearless. I dipped me head, "I'll try my best, Sunfire." Phantomstar meowed, "That's all we can ask from any cat. Get something to eat, and then head out. Be back before nightfall tomorrow. If there is anything urgent, send Toadspore back to fetch some others."

I nodded, "Yes, Phantomstar." Turning I padded back to the others. I was acutely aware of Redclaw's vicious glare burning into my hair. I said neutrally, not wanting to make it sound like I was giving orders, "We should get something to eat now so we can get moving by sunhigh." Cricketpaw meowed, "I'll get a rabbit for us!" She bounced away and I settled into the grass, tucking my paws under me. Redclaw flicked her tail uncomfortably and asked Toadspore, "Want to share a thrush?"

Toadspore narrowed his eyes and snorted, "Not with you." He lifted his tail and stalked away, leaving his sister standing there and looking dejected. Her eyes brimmed with sorrow for a few seconds, which surprised me. Growling irritably she followed him and the two other warriors picked their own separate meals. Once the four of us had eaten, we let Redclaw lead the patrol out of the camp and across the territory.

Cricketpaw took the rear and I pulled up beside Toadspore. I shot him a cross glare, and he looked startled. "What did I do?" I hissed angrily, "Why did you do that to Redclaw earlier?" He tilted his head and asked, "Do what?" My shoulder fur bristled and I growled, "Mouse-brain! She reached out to you and you just shrugged her away." Toadspore looked away from me and stared at his sisters back for a few seconds, lowering his ears. He meowed quietly, "I guess I didn't notice. I'm just so used to being at odds with her."

After a heartbeart of silence he hissed, "And don't you get mad at me for that! She's my sister! What do you know about sisters?" His words were harsh and made me flinch. My mind drifted back to the day of the fight, with my sister. What was her warrior name… Frostpool, that's it.

"_This clan is my home! __They__ are my family, and friends. You wouldn't understand that, though, now that you're a rogue."_ I had always thought rogues were heartless, like Father was. But her answer had been so full of malice and it was so sour, I think I was wrong. _"I understand more then you credit me for." _What did she mean by that, anyway? Surely rogues did not feel like us Clan cats? They are murderers and they're cruel, perhaps, just maybe, I was wrong.

Toadspore must have seen the hurt in my eyes because he stretched his nose forward and brushed it against my ear, "I'm sorry, I didn't mea-" I hissed and pulled my head away, "You did mean it or you wouldn't have said it!" I shouted, unintentionally, and both Cricketpaw and Redclaw were watching now. I knew this was all about Redclaw, which made it even stranger that we were fighting at all. I continued, quieter, "I have two sisters you know, and a brother."

The brown tom flicked his ears back submissively, his eyes shining with regret. He nudged my shoulder, "I'm sorry, Badseed, I wasn't thinking." My heart melted and I purred, "Stupid furball." Licking his ear affectionately we chatted calmly as we continued the patrol. Soon we were out of Swampclan territory, and the sun was low in the sky. Cricketpaw bounded ahead of Redclaw and meowed excitedly, "Were almost there!"

I could see she was eager to visit her old home, but I was dragging my paws already and my stomach was snarling with hunger. "We've been on the move half the day! Let's rest until moonhigh, at least." Cricketpaw's tail dropped but as she opened her mouth to protest her jaws split in a yawn. Toadspore snorted, "Well that's that." He glanced at Redclaw and asked, "Want to hunt with me?" Redclaw's amber eyes blazed and she snarled harshly, "Not with you, come on Cricketpaw!"

Redclaw stalked into bushes and Cricketpaw bounced after the warrior obediently. Toadspore narrowed his eyes, I couldn't help but smile. She was going to make him regret his earlier comment, that's for sure. I flicked him in the shoulder with my tail, "You rest and watch for danger. I'll hunt for us." I slipped under a holly bush and searched for some prey. Keeping him and his sister from shredding each other was going to be a bigger job then I thought!


	20. Chapter Eighteen

(Frostpool's POV)

As I was escaping, Vileheart, the fastest cat in the gang, managed to catch up to me. She leapt on my back and bowled me over. Vainly she tried to bite my neck, but I flung her off with a fierce kick. What Vileheart had in agility she lacked in strength! Rolling onto my paws I sprang forward and ripped my claws across her face, sending her sprawling into the dust as well as slicing her muzzle and forehead open. She hissed, "Traitor!" I knew she was thinking of how I lured her brother, Gambler, into disloyalty.

I curled my lip and snarled, "Coward!" She was just too scared leave herself, that's the truth. I spat, "Every one of you are cowards." Vileheart stumbled to her feet and shook the blood from her eyes. She challenged, "I'm not the one running am I?" The others, Jaggedscar and Chill, were in sight and too close for comfort. I would have loved to stay and turn Vileheart into crowfood, but I really had to flee. I knew she wouldn't attack me after the wound I'd given her, not even with help so close.

I hissed, "That's not cowardice, it's courage. You stay out of fear, what kind of bravery is that?" I turned and sped into the distance again, streaking across the flat grass with my belly low and tail streaming behind me. I could hear the snarls of the others fading away, and my own blood rushing like hot lead through my ears. I too was a small cat, and thought my training had made me very powerful, I was also fast. I outran the others before too long.

Only once my heart hurt so must I feared taking even one more step would make it burst, I dug my claws into the ground and tumbled to am abrupt stop. I stay where I lie, gasping for breath and turning my head to make sure I was alone. I didn't recognize the territory, and it wasn't until I saw another cat appear did I realize I was very deep into the up-town third of the city.

A massive, gray-and-white patched tom was stalking towards me. His shoulders were broad and muscular, but his belly swelled with fat. I snorted, just a kittypet! He was maybe Zander's age, possibly a little older. I sprang to my feet and every one of my hairs stood up, I arched my back. Pinning my ears back I lowered my head in aggression and curled my lips back in a fierce snarl. The tomcat was only two tail-lengths away, close enough for me to spring if he lifted even one single claw.

However, despite his size, he halted and his eyes stretched wide and he meowed, "Hey their she-cat, calm down. There's no need to rip my fur off." I stopped snarling and flicked my ears up, but my stance did not lessen to anything less then hostile. I learned when I was just a kit not to take any chances, and never to believe an unknown cat unless I felt sure I could trust them.

I hissed, "What do you want?" He sat down and flicked his tail gently, "I wanted to ask if you're alright. You were running quite fast there, almost like someone was chasing you?" His eyes gleamed, and I felt he knew more then he was telling. My fur felt hot and I relaxed, stalking closer to him. I thrust my muzzle into his face and meowed, "I don't need to be looked after by some housecat."

His eyes twinkled and he meowed, "Did I offer to look after you?" I smirked and my eyes twinkled a little. I was about to say something back when a rustle from behind the tom alerted my. For a moment I was ready to strike, but the cat the came out was smaller then even Viper! She was a tiny, dainty little creature. Her coat was kittypet champagne and her legs, muzzle, tail, and ears were a chocolate brown.

She stepped into the light and I could see her pelt was frosted with silver hairs that highlighted the cream. She meowed impatiently, "Raidon, are you finished flirting yet? We've places to be, you know." The tom swung around and growled indignantly, "I was not flirting, I was talking!" She flicked him in the face with her tail, "Fine, are you finished gossiping like a queen?"

My eyes glimmered eagerly as I waited for this huge cat to flatten the tiny female. Instead, he purred in amusement and licked her ear. He glanced at me and introduced, "This is Hoshi, and I'm Raidon. We're going to the pond to meet an old cat from the suburbs, want to come?" My paws tingled, and I _wanted_ to go find the others, but I knew I couldn't. The patrols would still be looking for me. Besides, maybe these cats knew how to get to Zander's place without being caught.

I shrugged, "Sure, I guess." Stalking over to them I meowed, "And I'm Frostpool." Raidon led the way and I followed closely with Hoshi. The exotic she-cat asked me, "What are you doing so far from home?" Narrowing my eyes I gazed at her for a second. Has she been spying on me, or something? I questioned, "How do you know I don't live here?" Raidon mrrowed, "Hoshi knows every cat in this part of town."

She ignored her friend and answered, "Your appearance is a giveaway. You are scarred and wiry, you are a cat from the other side of town." She took a deep breath and added, "You carry the scents of your gang." I snorted and looked ahead, meowing bitterly, "I have no gang anymore."

Eventually, we were in a small forest area near the park, sitting beside a shallow pond. The she-cat slipped off and Raidon explained, "Our housepet abandon us a moon ago. We've been living on our own, eating with our friends. There's this old tom named Carl that we're meeting. His housepet's just lost one cat, he said he'd bring us home if he thinks they would take us."

I narrowed my eyes at him in disgust. I curled my nose, "You'd never catch me living with a human! They have thistledown for brains." Raidon meowed thoughtfully, "Not all of them are hard to train." Hoshi appeared from the shadows with some plants in her jaws. Setting them down beside me she asked, "Want them for your shoulder?"

When Vileheart had pulled me over, her sharp claws tore my fur and scratched my flesh in a few places. I hissed, "What is it for?" She lay down and started stripping the leaves off with her claw. "Your shoulder, didn't I just say that? It's an herb, marigold. It will help it heal."

Raidon purred, "She's great with plants, some cat taught it all to her when she lived in the forest." I inquired, "What cat?" Busy chewing, Raidon answered for her. "Some old she-cat names Blueball or something like that." I blinked in surprise, "Blue_bell_?" Hoshi spat out her paste, "That's the one. A very kind old thing. Did you know her?" I nodded and lay down, allowing Hoshi to slather the herbs on my wounds. I was shocked to learn that this town-cat had an old tie to the clans.

A loud meow announced the arrival of Carl as an old black tom padded over to us. He took a drink from the pool as Raidon sprang over to him eagerly. "Carl, what do you think? Would they take us in?" Carl lifted his head after coughing a few times. His eyes shined with sympathy, "Sorry, Raidon. A lost kit wandered into our yard and they chased it off. There's no way they'd let two cats your age in. Maybe her, but not you."

Hoshi growled, "Well we go together, or not at all." Shaking her head a little I watched in silence. "Thanks for trying, Carl. Rest a while, I'll catch you a mouse." She slipped back into the forest and Raidon plopped down. He said bitterly, "I guess we'll be loners forever." I flicked my tail a little bit and said coolly, "You don't have to be." His smoky blue eyes locked with mine and I could see he was desperate.

I continued, "Your both welcome to come with me and my friends. I'm sure nobody would mind. Zander's taken in four stray's already." I silently noted that with my friends, and me the count was technically up to nine. Raidon purred in sheer delight. "We can ask Hoshi when she gets back." His eyes burned and he said seriously, "Thank you, Frostpool, I won't forgot this in a hurry."


	21. Chapter Ninteen

Hoshi liked the idea, and we traveled the next morning across some stretches of land until we were at the garden where the oth

Hoshi liked the idea of joining the gang, and we traveled the next morning across some stretches of land until we were at the garden where the others should be. I relieved to smell the fresh scents of Rock and Flame, but where was Gambler and my brother? Striding inside of the gate to the fence I yowled to announce myself. Raidon hulked after me, and Hoshi trotted gracefully third in line. Zander sprang over and touched noses with me. "Frostpool! Flame told us what happened, I'm glad your safe."

His eyes drifted beside me and he peered at the two cats with me. He asked calmly, "Friends of yours?" I nodded, and a pleasing thought flickered across my mind. Zander was always a laid-back and go-with-the-flow cat. He's never really commanded the cats that respect him and look to him as their leader. They listen to me, however…

Ambition flared in my chest and I lifted my chin. I boldly declared, not asked, "They are coming to live with us. They haven't a home." Zander's yellow-green eyes flickered with uncertainty, but he seemed to have as much faith and trust in my decisions as the others. He dipped his head to them, "Welcome, I am Zander." He flicked my shoulder affectionately and stalked off to watch for the other two.

I meowed, "James!" The black-and-white tom lifted his head drowsily, saw me, and after a quick stretch padded over. He meowed, "Hey." I tossed my muzzle towards the others. "Raidon and Hoshi. Can you show them around and help them get settled? I need to talk to Flame and Rock." James shrugged, "Sure. Follow me you two." He turned and stalked away. Hoshi followed him silently and obediently. Raidon's eyes shined with admiration at me for a second before he heaved himself to his paws and followed.

I found my fledgling and his brother sleeping on the stairs of the nest. I scaled all three in a single bound and thudded on the wood gently. Padding across it I jabbed each young tom with my forepaw. Flame jumped to his feet, eyes shining with fear and spine prickling uneasily. Rock just shifted and snarled, "Go away." Flame relaxed when he saw me and cuffed his brother over the ear, "Get up you great lump."

Rock snarled and lifted his head, glaring defiance at his brother, until he saw my silver-white pelt in the corner of his eyes. His pelt bristled with embarrassment and he sat up, licking his chest. My whiskers twitched with amusement, then I asked them, "Did you make it here alright?" Rock hissed, "Silas, Painted Dream, Wicked Streak, and Hellfire were after us! Wicked Streak clawed my back leg, but we managed to outrun them by darting under a monster."

Flame's fur fluffed and he meowed wistfully, "I still can't believe we did that! I was scared stiff." I flicked my ears at them, not caring about their experiences or fears. I growled, "Are you sure you lost them? They didn't see where you went?" Flame shrunk under my gaze and stammered, "Y-yes we're su-sure." Rock nodded, looking a lot calmer then his brother. Flame has always been jittery and easily scared, but I have grown used to it after this long.

I flicked my tail at them. "Go back to sleep." The toms curled back up as I stalked away. Morris and Titan were pushing into the garden, their mouths full of food. Morris had three rats, while Titan had a scraggly mouse and a chunk of turkey; probably scavenged from a dumpster. Titan dropped his and bounded over to me. "Hi, Frostpool!" Morris set his rats beside the others and joined us. He asked, "Have you seen Pumpkin?"

His voice was worried, and I was actually surprised to hear emotion in it rather then cold gruffness. I angled my ears to the side. "She's with Pirate, I think." Morris slipped away and Titan smirked. He informed me, "She's having his kits, she told us yesterday morning. She's a whole moon along." I purred, happy for my friends. I always thought they liked each other, thought I hoped James wasn't too upset. If you ask me, he fancied Pumpkin quite a bit too.

Zander yowled and leapt over the fence, padding over to me. "Gambler is coming, he's with Ninja and some kit." I meowed, "That's my brother." Just then the gate wiggled and the three toms came trudging in. Gambler led as Ninja nudged Thunder along. I padded over to meet them. I asked, "You made it here ok? It took you a while." Gambler growled ill temperedly, "That's because your kin back there slowed me down! Some street cat! No stamina at all."

I narrowed my eyes and hissed crossly, "He's only two moons old, you can't expect him to be able to keep up wit you." Shoving Gambler aside, and feeling a strange warmth for Thunder now that he was my only family around me, I padded over to the kit. His fur, usual a silvery white like mine, was tainted brown with dust. His eyes dropped and his tail hung low with exhaustion. He looked like death on four paws, yet his light green eyes shined brightly and his ears were pricked. He meowed, "Hi, Frostpool! I missed you."

I purred with laughter and nudged him gently. Out of Meanstare's kits, he was always my favorite. Actually, the only one I even faintly liked. I pointed my tail towards Pumpkin, "See that orange queen over there?" He nodded, "If you ask her nicely, she might help you clean up and get you something to eat." His tail shot up and he exclaimed, "Great, I'm starving!" He pounded across the ground and over to Pumpkin. I watched for a few seconds as he spoke to her, and she started licking him.

Ninja's deep, rumbling, voice filled the air. "I found them not too far from here. They had no trouble, so I've been told." I nodded, "Good." Ninja's eyes glimmered and he meowed, "That's a determined, sturdy, little brother you have there. He reminds me of Pirate, just not as adventurous." I snorted, "Oh, wait until he rests, you'll see his adventurous side." Ninja's tail tip twitched, "I can watch him for you, if you want." I could tell he was hinting, it would appear he'd like to train Thunder once the time came. I shrugged, "Do what you want."

Ninja went to join them, and I turned back to Gambler and Zander. I nodded to the plumpest rat on the little pile, "Want to share you guys?" We all three shared the rat, and Gambler had the mouse too. Us street cats were used to not eating a lot, there isn't much to eat around here. I shared tongues with Gambler and then lay beside Zander in a catnip patch the rest of the night, savoring the sweet scent.

I was no longer tied to my father, or his gang. I didn't have to bully the cats I helped keep weak; or kill helpless kits. I didn't have to be ruthless, heartless, and secretive. But now I was no longer the hunter, I was the most valuable prey in Bad Apple's eyes- with Ironstar out of the way. How can I help keep all my friends safe, when coming to them was as dangerous as throwing them to the dogs?

Three suns later I returned from a lone hunt to find many of the cats gone. I set down a fat crow and looked around. Icy horror gripped my when I realized none of the young cats were here, but Ninja, Pumpkin, and Gambler were. I stalked over to the three of them and snarled, "Where's Thunder?" I didn't worry too terribly about Titan and Rock; maybe not even Flame. Pumpkin meowed, "He went out with Titan."

Red-hot fury blazed through my body. I hissed, "You're about to have a litter, but you let two kits go out alone?" Some mother she was going to be! Pumpkin flinched, and Ninja lowered his eyes. Gambler meowed, "What's got you go worried? I'm sure they're fine. They probably found Zander or James, they are both out." Narrowing my eyes as him I whirled around and meowed, "Pirate, want to go out?"

The gray calico stretched from her sunning spot and yawned, "Sure." She trotted over and I set off with her at my side. Next to Hoshi, who was not around, Pirate had the strongest nose of us all. We tracked Thunder and Titan's scents over the harsh roads and down sidewalks. We ended up in an old, run-down part deep within up-town territory. My fur prickled with unease as how silent it was. I stopped and sniffed the air, something was not right. No birds, no squirrels, nothing was around like it should be.

Pirate meowed tensely, "I don't like this." The air around us was thick, and I felt like we were being watched. I perked my ears and sped my walk up to a trot. "I smell them, they are near." Suddenly, a startled yowl rang through the air. The sounds of a near-by battle broke out. My heart skipped a beat and I knew, I could just feel, that my friends were in trouble.

I bolted forward with Pirate hot on my heels. I streaked into a clearing where two large toms were tussling with Titan, screeching my fearsome battle cry. It wasn't until they turned to me did I notice who it was- Hellfire and Silas. A heavy weight barreled into me from beside, tossing me aside. I landed hard, winded. Pirate leapt on Silas, and I turned to meet my own mother's vicious green eyes glaring back at me.

Staggering to my paws I hissed, arching my back, ready to fight until one of us died if I had to. Meanstare stood calmly, she asked, "Where's my kit, Frostpool? It's not you we want." I hesitated, letting my guard down. I meowed, "You don't have him?" A cold wave of horror washed over me, he had been with Titan! If Titan was there, where was Thunder? My mother narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth, clearly thinking I was playing games with her.

She snarled, "I'll shred the information out of you!" She sprang and I tried to jump aside, but her hooked claws snagged my flank and she yanked me down again. I hissed and kicked out, raking my back claws across her chest. She winced, but did not really take notice. In a second she was on top of me, and sinking her teeth firmly into my shoulder. She ripped her deadly claws across my belly as I vainly flailed to get away. Blood welled out from under my fur and I yowled in desperation and rage.

Believe it or not, her kits strength was inherited from her, while our speed came from Bad Apple. Meanstare was a formidable she-cat and the strongest female in the gang, even more powerful then a few of the males. Born a rogue, she was only a clan cat for a couple of seasons, so she was considerably fiercer in battle then many around her.

Anyway, I sunk my teeth into her foreleg but I felt my energy draining fast, and I could still not throw the cat three times my size and weight. I thought I was as good as dead when suddenly Meanstare's weight was ripped off of me, and I literally mean ripped off. Raidon had grabbed her by the scruff and yanked her right off her paws, tossing her aside with a mighty heave. The massive tom helped me to my paws then flung himself at Meanstare again, clawing her ears and sending her fleeing with a bite to her tail.

Silas was gone too, but Titan was lying un-moving in the field and Pirate was only half the strength of my brother, and loosing her battle. I crouched to spring over to her, but Raidon was already half way to her. He tossed his head up and caterwauled; smacking Hellfire in the face to hard he was send reeling onto his back. Hellfire was a skilled fighter, and I know from growing up with him he's never lost a battle. To be knocked down to simply scared him. His tail fluffed out and he abandoned the fight.

I limped over to my friends, my stomach burning and raw, but I had to ignore the pain. Titan had lifted his head and was watching us; I asked desperately, "Where's Thunder?" He coughed heavily before he managed to talk. "I smelt the strange cats and could tell they were aggressive. I hid him under the root of a birch tree." Pirate took one look at me and offered, "I'll find him." I nodded and she went stalking towards a small cluster of birch trees twenty or so tail-lengths away.

I flopped over and blinked at Raidon, meowing tiredly, "Thank the sky you got here when you did, or we'd all be worm meat." Titan's eyes grew wider, as if he only just realized he might not have made it out of the fight without the large tom's help. Raidon dipped his head, "I'm glad I got here, too! I was wandering, I grew up in this territory." He padded closer and gazed at my stomach, wincing. "Those scratched look serious. I'll go find some cobwebs, you stay put!"

He returned a pawful of heartbeats later, having no trouble finding the cobwebs in such an over-grown and un-visited place. His tail was wrapped in them and he slathered them on my belly, pressing some sloppily onto my shoulder too. He stalked over to Titan and wrapped some on his ear and the back of his neck. Titan meowed gravely, "Those cats wanted to kill us! Who are they, and what did they want?"

I trained my eyes on Pirate as she encouraged Thunder to keep coming towards us, faintly hearing her tell him the bad cats were gone. I shook my head at Titan, "I'll tell you later. Let's just get home, before they come back- with help."


	22. Chapter Twenty

We all slept well past moonhigh

We all slept well past moonhigh. I woke during that time after moonset but before dawn. Stretching I slipped past my soundly sleeping companions and into the forest. Opening my mouth I scented for prey, we would need as much energy as possible if we ran into danger. I heard a scuttling and strained my ears, pinpointing a squirrel. Crouching low I remembered the day I taught myself how to hunt them, and I skillfully crept forward until I was close enough to pounce.

Springing I landed on the furry gray creature and bit it's neck, killing it quickly. Setting it in some ferns I continued on, crouching in a clump of bracken under a nut tree. Soon a large chipmunk came around, but I hesitated. They were known to fight back and I couldn't afford an injury only one-third through the mission. However, it turned and exposed its spine, so I chose to risk it. Leaping I pinned the creature and ended it's life quickly.

Dawn was breaking, as the very top of the greenleaf sun started shining over the horizon. I decided to just take the two kills I had and we could share. Collecting the squirrel I was almost back to the others, then I heard a terrified squeal cut short. I could see the pelts of Redclaw, Cricketpaw, and Toadspore a few yards away. I tilted my head in confusion, what else hunted voles in the forest, there would be no owls out in such open land.

Then it's scent drifted to my nose, and an icy claw pierced my heart. A familiar yet foreign taint filled the air and I saw the un-naturally brownish-orange creature slithering towards Redclaw. It was a water moccasin, the most feared enemy of Swampclan's forest. I dropped my kills and yowled loudly, startling the snake so that it looked up. The others jumped awake, but I ignored their startled hisses. Streaking forward I jumped over Redclaw and bristled my fur to make myself look larger, hoping the snake would be scared off.

Rather then the easy solution, the useless creature reared up and opened its jaws in a dangerous hiss. My eyes stretched wide and fear gripped me, but I forced myself to stay alert and calm. If I panicked it would bite me! The snake lurched forward and I leapt aside, grabbing its eyes with my claws so it didn't get too close to the others. I snarled and threw it aside. The snake wiggled in the air and landed, stunned, in the wet ground. Jumping on it I carefully grabbed it behind its neck, biting down as hard as I could.

The powerful reptile spasmed in my mouth, but I dared not to release it incase it got me before it died. I have heard the horror stories of cats killed by their poisonous fangs. Soon, the snake fell limp in my jaws. Its harsh, scaly taste made me wretch as I spat it onto the ground, backing away quickly on stiff legs. My fur was bristled in terror as I gazed at it, the reality of how dangerous that was sinking in.

Toadspore ran over to me and led me back to the others. I was shaking in my fur, and he pressed his muzzle into my shoulder for comfort. Cricketpaw meowed, almost awfully, "That was awesome! How many warriors can say they've gotten a snake?" Redclaw hissed, "It was not awesome, Cricketpaw, she could have died. And it's not just a snake, it's an extremely poisonous snake that can kill even a dog with just one bite." Cricketpaw's eyes were very round and she was silent.

Redclaw's own eyes were huge and her fear-scent was strong. I think she realized that if I had not gotten between them, she'd be in Starclan by now. Or even worse, suffering effects of poison and not yet with the warrior ancestors. Toadspore asked, "Are you alright?" I swallowed and said, "Yeah, I-I'm fine. It didn't get me." I gave myself a little shake and remembered the prey I had caught. "Cricketpaw, can you go get the fresh-kill from right over there? We need our strength today."

My young friend slipped away, and Toadspore hissed, "You want to keep going after that? We should go home, this is too dangerous." I stared at him in surprise; he was never one to show cowardice in the face of a challenge, he has always been a risk taker. Then I remembered that his mother had died from a snakebite. I suspected Redclaw would jibe at him for being so soft and we would carry on, but she was staring at me with as wide of eyes as he was.

I realized this was technically my choice; Phantomstar had put me in charge of the patrol. I shuffled my paws, not wanting to force them into anything they didn't want to do. I would have liked Redclaw's opinion, but she didn't give it to me. I felt an unfamiliar wave of emotion that I suspected was confidence. I meowed, "We will be out of the swamp land in no time, and then the danger has passed. We will continue the mission." Cricketpaw meowed, "Good! Marshclan's only danger is stoats, and it only takes two cats to kill a few of those. We have four."

Picking up the squirrel she met my eye expectantly and I padded over to her to share it. Once the four of us had finished eating, I led the way into Marshclan territory. I know that the clan cats were all gone, but I was still wary of the rogues we had come to look for. All of my senses were alert and I stalked silently through the moorland. Escaping the hostility of the older warriors made me feel lighter on my paws and better then ever before. I was hopeful; I knew I could lead my clan mates through whatever danger might lurk ahead.

Cricketpaw, who walked with me as our guide, suddenly stopped as we were nearing a thick tangle of gorse and hawthorn. Her fur bristled and she darted away. Dumbfounded, I glanced at the others and we followed her. I called out, "Cricketpaw, wait!" The pretty calico skidded to a halt and turned back to her, her eyes glazed over with the shadow of memories. I asked her, "Cricketpaw, what's the matter?"

The young she-cat meowed excitedly. "I can smell them, Badseed!" I opened my mouth and realized she was correct, she had been leading us down a scent trail. Before I could even think, Redclaw snarled, "Are you mouse brained?" I jumped, startled, and turned to watch the large ginger cat thrust past her brother to barely a mouse-length from Cricketpaw. She snarled, "You find a scent and go charging after it blindly? For all you know your running straight into the claws of a badger, you fool."

Looking entirely subdued, she lowered her head and mumbled, "I'm sorry, Redclaw. I was just excited because I found the rogue scent." Toadspore spoke more gently then his sister, "Just be careful. Sometimes it is not strength but stealth that serves the warrior best." Cricketpaw nodded and padded slowly and quietly into the forest. Redclaw snorted, though her eyes shined gently. Was it just the sunlight tricking me, or was she warming up to the former Marshclan apprentice?

I walked behind Cricketpaw as we formed a line, slinking through the brambles and the cover of the trees. I was expecting us to find a couple of traveling rogues and send them on their way. If it was my father's cronies, it smelt like there were only one or two of them. However, we lined up beside one another and peered into a glade, and my eyes widened in surprise at what I _did_ see.


	23. Chapter Twenty One

**(Frostpool's POV)**

Once I had made it back to the camp Hoshi found some herbs and put them on my stomach scratches, applying some fresh cobwebs more carefully then Raidon had. Uneasy murmurs of an attack were flying all around, and no cat felt safe, I could tell. Zander had tried to get me to stay in my nest and get some sleep, but I refused. I had talk to the others.

I pushed myself to my paws and Zander growled, "Frostpool, what are you doing?" I glared at him, anger smoldering in my green eyes. I am not a kit, and I don't appreciate him treating me like one! I snarled, "Whatever I want to do! Try and be useful, go wake up Pirate and Ninja." Zander looked crestfallen, he had only been trying to help. He lowered his head in defeat and slunk over to our friends.

I padded over to the porch and climbed the three stairs, wincing as a tremor of pain ripple through my wounds with each jump. I turned back to my curious friends and meowed, "Everyone gather around!" I stood tall and my tail lashed commandingly. I was not suggesting they come to listen, I was telling them to. It was far past time we had some order around here, this gang needed a leader, and I was going to take control.

The others clustered at the bottom of the stairs in a small group, brought together in their wariness rather then in the few segregated friend circles. I meowed, "There is trouble coming, my friends. Today Bad Apple's gang members, the ones who have been searching for us, attacked Titan. They want Thunder back, and he has no desire to go to his death." My powerful words seemed to stun Thunder, and even some of the older cats. I realized that half of them had lived as kittypets before they left or were kicked out, and none of them really have experience as a real street cat.

I continued, "He will send strong cats to us soon, cats who will kill us on an order." Morris leapt to his paws and yowled in defiance. His tail curled protectively around Pumpkin's front leg. He snarled, "Then we will fight! We will fight them tooth and claw until every last one has fallen." Zander, Titan, Xavier, and Pirate yowled in agreement to his proposal.

I hissed at him scornfully, "If we fight we will die, that is certain. Look at us. What are we?" I met his burning gaze and growled, "We are kits compared to them, all of us. Fighting is not yet an option." Gambler meowed his support, "It's true. They are all experienced, seasoned fighters. Xavier is the oldest cat here, and he's not even half the age of Bad Apple." No cat spoke now, all were glancing at their friends and family uneasily.

James asked, "So what are we supposed to do? Become kittypets?" The black-and-white tom lowered his head in embarrassment as un-approving growles rang out around him. I shook my head, "No, we will leave the city. We will go to the forest; he will not suspect that until it is to late. By the time Bad Apple realizes where we have gone, we will be ready to stand against him." Raidon stood up to get out attention and asked, "Will the forest cats accept us into their clan?"

I remembered that Hoshi had trained with Bluebell, so she must have shared her knowledge of the clan cats with him. I shrugged, "Who cares? We will start a new clan! We will take over the old Marshclan territory." Flame yowled, "We will be Frostclan!" A thunderous yowl of support echoed him and I felt truly, for once, respected. Hoshi padded forward, raising her head to mine. She warned, "We will never be a real clan unless we start to honor Starclan. Frostpool, can you do that?"

All of the cats looked confused. They whiskered, 'What's Starclan' and things along those lines. I met her gaze steadily. I knew of Staclan, they were once my warrior ancestors. I dipped my head to her and declared, "Yes. We will follow their laws, and in return they will protect us." Hoshi flicked her ears and I saw her eyes, for a fleeting second, flicker with doubt. I know what she was thinking, because I was thinking it too.

Would Starclan accept a pack of rogues into their forest?

Three days later every one had been filled in on what Starclan was, and the warrior code. Every one of them vowed to follow the new code once we reached the forest. Today, the half moon, was the night we began the journey. It would not be safe to travel as one entire group. It would draw the attention of the two-legs, or Bad Apple's spies. I met up with Gambler and Hoshi just before we left. "Are you both sure you remember how to get to the forest?" All three of us have been there before, and each would lead some of the others.

I was going with Flame, Thunder, Zander, and Xavier. We were going to be the first group to leave. Hoshi is bringing Raidon, Titan, Pumpkin, and Morris. Gambler was going last with the rest of the gang, Pirate, Ninja, James, and Rock. They both nodded and I turned back to the four cats traveling with me. "Alright, lets go!" I took my first steps away from the city, and my first steps into a new life. A life full of mysteries, challenges, and hardships. My stomach stirred with not anxiety but excitement, I am ready for this. I know I am!


	24. Chapter Twenty Two

**(Badseed's POV. **_**Note that is happens a quarter of a moon BEFORE Frostpool moves into this territory**_**.)**

Sitting in the center of the clearing was Bad Apple himself. However, that is not what surprised me. The cat he was talking to was not a rogue; it was not even one of his own gang members. It was Seedspot, the cat who hated my father the most in the whole clan. They were chatting with one another calmly, like two old friends who haven't seen each other in a half moon.

Redclaw's fur was bristling and Toadspore's eyes were very wide. Cricketpaw lashed her tail, her eyes scorching with anger. Toadspore whispered, "We have to go tell Phantomstar!" I swung my head to him, "No, we can't! He'll just deny it. We need to bring him back, we have to confront him." Redclaw scooted closer and meowed, "I agree with Badseed, Let's go rip his fur out."

I was about to tell her that's not what I meant when Cricketpaw stiffened. Her eyes were clouded and she whispered absently, "What about Bad Apple?" All three cats looked at me gingerly. Redclaw's eyes were hungrily watching me, as if waiting for me to prove the disloyalty she's been looking for my entire life. I stood and unsheathed my claws. I remembered what Toadspore said to me those couple of moons ago. When he said Bad Apple wanted to kill me for staying behind so long ago.

I met Redclaw's gaze boldly and I meowed, "We will fight him now, we will teach him that _our_ forest is not a place he is welcome." Redclaw looked surprised, and I sprang out from under the bushes, yowling my battle cry as I flung myself across the clearing as the two warriors. Seedspot's eyes grew wide and he jumped back, his fur bristling and a startled hiss escaping him.

I ignored him completely and veered for Bad Apple. It was time I fought my tormentor, the cat who has caused me so much strife in my young life. Our crimson eyes met each other's and I snarled, springing at Bad Apple and aiming to land on his shoulders. However, he swiftly leapt aside and I tumbled to the ground, rolling onto my back. His heavy body jumped on my chest and knocked the breath from my lungs like a squashed flea. I flailed, swinging my claws at his face, but he managed to avoid all of my swipes.

He growled, "So, we finally come claw to claw, Badseed." I thought about asking how me knew my warrior name, but then I remembered. He's had a source inside the clan all along! His sharp claws pricked my soft neck flesh and I felt my fear welling up inside of me, the scent unwillingly tumbled off my fur. He raised his paw and his claws glinted. "Do you regret your decision yet?" His paw flashed down and I writhed with all my strength at the very same time. His claws ripped into the ground where my neck had been and I unbalanced him, knocking him onto his side.

He hissed and rolled onto his stomach, tail lashing threateningly. I stood my ground and pinned my ears back, answering his question. "I don't regret being loyal to my clan." Bad Apple sprang forward and I flashed back to training with Ironstar. It had never really been training, it was always battling. I jumped aside and struck my claws at his face, hooking his nose and scoring my paw down the square of his muzzle.

He yowled and stumbled backwards, his eyes watering. I used his blindness to my advantage and bolted forward, to barrel into his chest and trying to knock him over. However, he ducked and rolled under me, kicking up and turning me over. I landed hard on my back and felt my shoulder pop out of the joint. I threw my head back and screeched in agony as the burn seared my insides.

Bad Apple rasped in laughter. "Too slow, little mouse." He curled his lips back in a snarl and threw his head forward to try to grab my neck. I attempted to scramble to my paws but I couldn't put weight on my shoulder. This was it, this was the end! I closed my eyes and prayed to Starclan my death would be swift. A furious yowling made me flicker my lids back open, and I saw Toadspore grab Bad Apple by the ear, yanking him away and tearing the thin flap of skin he held right off the rest of the appendage.

Bad Apple screeched and batted my beloved tom to the ground with a hard paw. Toadspore fell, and Bad Apple was on top of him a half a heartbeat later. He snarled and I watched in horror as his teeth sunk deep into Toadspore's throat. I forced myself to my paws, and Bad Apple pulled away. He hissed and darted, fleeing the battle. I limped rapidly over to Toadspore, lying against his chest.

He was bleeding badly from his neck. I panicked, "Cricketpaw, go find cobwebs, hurry!" She was gone in a flash. Redclaw, who was holding Seedspot down, lifted her head and watched with wide eyes. Toadspore smiled, "It's too late, Badseed. Starclan is calling me, I can hear their whispers." His voice was ragged with pain and a little raspy from the wound.

I looked into his eyes, full of love and loss. I shook my head and tried to comfort us both. "No, fight them, stay with me!" Toadspore fought for breath and asked, "Do you love me?" I buried my muzzle in his cheek. I pledged, "Yes, I love you. I love you more then any cat ever could." He sighed a long, relieved sigh and let his eyes close. He whispered, "I like Bright…" And then his breathing stopped.

I chocked on silent sobs and wailed, "No, Toadspore, please! Please don't leave me! I need you, _I need you!_" I pushed my face into his bloody fur and heard Cricketpaw returning with the cobwebs. After a few heartbeats Redclaw padded over to us. She asked gently, "What did he mean, Badseed?" I lifted my head and stared at Toadspore with hollow eyes. His dying words, 'I like Bright.'

I looked up at her and answered, "Brightkit, he wants one to be named Brightkit." Redclaw's mouth fell open and she asked, "You mean?" I nodded and my body shivered once. I meowed quietly, "Yes, I do. I'm pregnant."

* * *

Redclaw popped my shoulder into place, which hurt terribly, and we started for home. She bullied the very weak, bleeding; Seedspot along while Cricketpaw helped me carry Toadspore's body back to the camp. We made it back by dawn the next morning, having not stopped to rest, even thought we were all very tired. The cat on guard of the camp, I am not even sure whom, ran to get Phantomstar when they saw us nearing.

By the time we entered the camp, Phantomstar was waiting with Sunfire. She was smiling and her eyes were bright, until she saw the dead warrior and the injured rest of the patrol. She ran over and asked, "Oh Starclan, what happened?" Her eyes were dark with sadness and worry. Redclaw grabbed Seedspot's scruff and dragged him into the standing position from where he had slumped onto the ground. She shoved him forward and he stumbled into Sunfire.

The fierce she-cat hissed, "This traitor happened! Phantomstar, he was with Bad Apple! They were gossiping like queens. It's his fault my brother is dead!" I glanced at her sharply; surprised she did not blame me. He had been protecting me, and it had been my choice to attack. But apparently she did not see it that way. I was not sure if I was relieved or not. Phantomstar turned to her deputy and hissed, "Take him to the center of the camp!" Sunfire nudged the prisoner along and nearly all of the clan was watching now, stunned into silence.

Redclaw lowered her head and meowed, "I will go tell Littlewing what happened." Redclaw went to find her sister, and break the news of their brother's death. Cricketpaw sat down and licked a scratch on her foreleg. Phantomstar asked me, "I want to know exactly what happened. I nodded, and began the story since the first step we set in Marshclan's territory. The words spilled out of me absently, and I only paused to flinch once I heard Littlewing's grief-stricken wail.

I finished soon, "Then Bad Apple ran off, and Toadspore was gone." Every member of the clan was surrounding us, no cat spoke; no cat knew what to say. Cricketpaw asked finally, "What will you do with Seedspot?" Phantomstar didn't answer directly. She turned and bounded onto her highstone, not bothering to yowl for the clan to come and gather. She fixed the senior warrior with a hostile glare and sentenced him.

"Seedspot, you have been proven of committing treachery within your own clan. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Seedspot glared up at her and spat, "I do not have to justify myself to _you_." Phantomstar hissed, "I banish you, Seedspot, from Swampclan forever. If you are seen back in this forest, you will die." Seedspot stood and faced the clan. He bared his teeth and snarled, "Long live Bad Apple!" Furious, outraged, cries rang from the mouth of every cat, even myself.

The golden tom looked smugly pleased at the reaction, and stalked away with his head and tail high. For a lingering second he met Polarfur's eye, but the she-cat turned her head away. He disappeared into the forest. Sunfire ordered harshly, "Specklepelt, Rushwind, make sure he finds his way out!" The two warriors followed the rogue slowly.

I turned and saw Toadspore's body was lying out, waiting for his spirit to be sent to Starclan and his vigil to be sat. Cricketpaw, Littlewing, and Phantomstar were sitting with him already. I stood and started to walk over to them. Everyone moved out of my way and let me pass, their sadness almost chocking me once added to my own. I lay down with Littlewing and shoved my face back into Toadspore's fur, trying to cling to his soft, woodsy scent and make it mine forever.

hides from people who loved Toadspore and their heavy objects lol


	25. Delay Note

**NOTE TO MY READERS:** I know it is taking a long time to update this story, and I truly am sorry for that. But on top of my brother getting a puppy, my sister moving out to college today, and having to get ready for school starting tomorrow: I have been sick all week with a bacterial infection that has left me very, very weak. This is the first time I have turned the desktop on in 8 days. I'll try very hard to get another chapter or two up within the next week. Thanks to everyone who hasn't forgotten about me or given up on me! I haven't left you! -snugs-


	26. Chapter Twenty Three

**TWO MOONS LATER**

I lay in a sunny patch outside of the nursery this warm greenleaf day, watching Darekit and Briarkit play fight while Tick-kit pestered his mother about the apprentice ceremony that would be held at the half moon. The warriors nodded as they went by, no longer hostile or suspicious of me. Two moons ago I proved my loyalty to the clan when Redclaw and Cricketpaw witnessed me fight me own father.

Two moons ago they realized, as I lay at the size of my beloved Toadspore's broken body, that I was not a threat to their clan. I was just like any of them. I was a cat that could love, and a cat that could feel the bitterness of loss. Ever since that day I have been getting the respect and the kindness I always yeaned for, but it does not fill the void. A part of me is missing, and I will never get it back. Toadspore, my first true friend and the love of my life watches over me from Starclan.

I sighed and set my head on my paws, soaking in the warmth of the sun on my silver fur. Suddenly, a shark cramp gripped my stomach and I yelped in pain, wincing as I lifted my head. My swollen belly spasmed and Bogfoot hurried over to me. She turned to her kits and ordered, "Go get Small-leaf, Badseed's kits are coming!" My eyes grew wide with anxiety and I asked, "Are you sure?" She nudged me and I stood, letting her guide me back into the den.

She nodded, "Yes, I am sure. It's ok, just lie in your nest and let the medicine cat's help you." Fear-scent seeped from my fur and I lay in my nest just as another terrible stab shot through my belly. I whimpered and flexed my paws to try and block out the pain. Polarfur purred comfortingly, "It will be over soon, Badseed, just stay calm." Her own two kits had been born three days ago, so she knew what this felt like.

Small-leaf barged into the den, a bundle of herbs in his jaws. Littlewing was just behind him. Bogfoot sent her kits off to see the elders and lurked in the shadows incase she was needed. Small-leaf set the herbs by me and ordered simply, "Eat them." He padded over to my tail and sat down. Littlewing licked my ears, "Go on Badseed, they will help you."

She sat by my stomach and began to knead it gently, rhythmically, as if helping the kits move towards their exit. I obediently lapped up the sweet smelling herbs and focused on my kitting, knowing, and feeling warmed by the fact, that Toadspore must be watching from StarClan.

* * *

Not too long after it started, I was finished. Two little bundles lay at my side, and Littlewing proudly set a third down beside them. She announced, "You have two toms and a she-cat." Small-leaf stood and purred his congratulations, then left the den. Littlewing hung around and seemed content with just looking at them.

Polarfur peered over and smiled, "They're beautiful kits, Badseed." I nodded and covered them with my tail to keep them warm. "Yes they are." The she-cat was silver-and-white, the bigger tom was a dark brown like his father, and the smaller tom was a very pale brown with the longest legs. I studied them for a moment and announced, "I know what I want to name them." Polarfur looked stunned, "Already!?"

I nodded and indicated which kit I was talking about as I spoke. "This tom will be Mothkit, and that will be Harrierkit." I gazed fondly at my she-kit and my heart swelled, chocking me with emotion. I managed, "_Her_ name will be Brightkit." Littlewing purred, "Those are great names." I said them over and over again as cats came to visit the new litter, and Polarfur announced the names for her two as well.

Her she-cat, a pale golden tabby with white flecks, was Sunkit. And her tom, a white cat with unique, faded golden stripes, was Mistkit. Bogfoot let her three youngsters see them too, and then settled them in for a nap. I set my head down and watched my precious, fragile, little bundles squirm around and nursery. For once life felt right, it felt like I think it should have my entire life. I know I didn't want to ever loose this warmth, but something kept telling me a great change was coming. A change no cat would like.

* * *

**All right people! From this point of the story on, it will be just about Frostpool for a while. Frostpool is going to become really important, so… learn to like her! (If you don't already xD) Anyway, I just have to apologize to everyone for taking so very long to update the story. While I was sick my sister made me read the Twilight series, and I an just weaning myself off of my obsessive-fan-girl moment xD So if you guys like Twilight, keep a look out on my page because I am going to start slapping a few more of them up! I'll give everyone another chappie for this story tomarrow!**


	27. Chapter Twenty Four

The gang joined up in the old Marshclan territory the day after the half-moon

The gang joined up in the old Marshclan territory the day after the half-moon. Hoshi's group, the last to leave, was the last to arrive. That is a good sign, it means there was smooth traveling, we all made it in correct order and unharmed. I sat on top of the great rock and watched as my cats all gathered around me. I raised my head and spoke clearly, for even Starclan to hear my words.

"Friends, we are free from the hardships of city life, but now we face many struggles to adapt and become a true clan. Under my leadership, I promise, that no cat will have to face trouble alone again." I gazed at all of them, knowing that all of us have been in a sticky situation and barely made it out alive. I let my gaze linger meaningfully on Zander, knowing how troubled and lonely of a past _he_ has endured.

I continued, "Together we will grow stronger then ever, and we will be a small but deadly force; a clan this forest will learn to deal with. We will be Frostclan, the warriors of Ice." I yowled my last sentence, and every cat chanted 'The warriors of Ice' back to me. I asked, "Do I have volunteers to scout the territory and drive out any foxes that may have settled in?" Zander meowed, "I'll go." Raidon, Gambler, and James went with him, and I was dimly aware of the many other stares piercing my coat.

They were waiting for orders. These cats were as lost in the life of a clan, in the forest, as I would have been a kittypet! I scanned the tattered camp and decided, "Shelter is out biggest priority. Food is a close second." I flicked my tail at Hoshi, "Will you lead a hunting patrol?" Unlike kittypets, us rogues knew how to hunt everything a clan cat did, except maybe rabbits, because they were all found in the towns.

Hoshi meowed, "Of course. Xavier, Ninja, you two come with me." The tiny she-cat led the two toms out of the camp, and I jumped down from the rock. "Pirate, you stay with Pumpkin and Thunder. Morris, Flame, Rock, follow me." I led the three toms out of the camp and into the forest, my sharp clan-born senses returning to me. I angled my tail over to a thick bit of hawthorn. "I smell brambles. Morris, take Rock and collect as many as you two can carry."

I led my tra- apprentice the other direction and we searched a while until we found a thick cluster of trees, loaded with thick, fresh moss. I flicked the tip of my tail with excitement; this must be Marshclan's moss-place! Flame and I loaded up as much as we could both carry and made out first trip back to the camp, where Pirate had begun to weave the brambles into the dens. She glanced at me questioningly and I nodded some encouragement to her, that was a great thing to do- reinforce the dens.

After several trips, we had enough moss for every cat to make a nest, and then some to spare. I sent Flame to help with the bramble collection, while I helped Pirate with her task. To my pride, even little Thunder was working, despite poking his nose on the sharp thorns a few times. I paused for a second to think about how strangely right this felt to me, being back to the clan life I despised only days ago. Maybe it was not me who hated the clan cats, but it was the shadow of me, the part controlled by Bad Apple.

I was born a clan cat, and I knew everything about them. Every kit; after being in the camp all day for five moons; knows everything about clan life. Maybe I should have stayed behind with my sister. I watched the hunting patrol return and that thought was pushed out of my mind. If I had never become a street cat I wouldn't know any of my friends, and I wouldn't give them up for all the mice in the forest.

By sundown we had the nursery and warriors den finished. For now, all the cats except Pumpkin and Thunder would sleep in the warriors' den. The apprentice's den was nearly done, but not quite. Anyway, there were only a few cats still awake when the moon reached its highest point. One was Raidon, the other Morris. I padded over to them and asked, "Aren't you two tired? You've been on your paws all day long."

Morris shook his head, "I'm not tired. I want to keep working, the faster we get done the safer Pumpkin will be!" He twitched his ears and trotted out of the camp, probably back to the bramble bushes to start collecting another supply. Raidon shrugged at me once he was gone. "Were all tired, but there is still work to be done." I narrowed my eyes and reminded him, "An exhausted cat isn't any help."

Raidon purred and agreed. "That's true." After a moment of looking thoughtful he said, "I'll get Morris to sleep soon, don't worry, we won't stay up _all_ night." He waved his tail as he stalked after the black tomcat. I slipped under some holly bushes, to where a little triangular opening had formed over time. I had chosen this spot as my den and made a nest there. Lying down I peered through the opening and at the indigo sky. Stars twinkled back at me, bright and fierce, like the warrior ancestors I learned about in stories.

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to pull up every single shred of faith I had in the cats of the past. I tried very hard to believe in them, like when I was a kit. I whispered under my breath, "Starclan, are you watching over us now?"

_I don't know how long I was asleep, but it felt like seconds, when I heard my name called. I grumbled and lifted my head tiredly. The cat standing before me was not one of my clan mates. Leaping to my paws I snarled, claws unsheathing instantly, ready to fight. The huge gray-and-white tomcat chuckled, and for some reason I was soothed by his deep tones. I felt my body relax and I asked, "Who are you?"_

_My surroundings finally caught my attention; I was not in my nest any longer. The silverpelt did not twinkle anymore. I was surrounded by darkness on all sides, except for the eerie glow of moss that clung to the ancient trees. In the distance, all I could see was a purplish-green, swirling mist. I added, "Where are we?" The tomcat was perched gracefully on a tree stump; I must admit he looked very regal. His back was straight as a fencepost, his head held high and tail curled neatly around his paws._

_The gray tom announced, "We are in the Dark Forest; or better known by us who dwell here, The Place Of No Stars." His dark chocolate-brown eyes shined and he spoke his name. It came out in a half-growl half-purr; I could not tell if he was proud or ashamed of who he was. Maybe even both. "I am Wolfstar, a past leader of Marshclan." He leapt silently down from his perch and suggested, "Or, should I call it Frostclan now?"_

_I stood rooted to the ground, actually awe-struck at how calm and powerful this tom seemed to me. I have never once before admired any cat, but Wolfstar seemed different. It was just something about him that I guess I liked. I perked my ears and asked, "Well, Wolfstar, what do you want with me?" The massive tom circled me a few times, as if I was his prey, and my neck fur bristled uncomfortably. The sides of his mouth twitched, as if making a smile, but then they died back down to stone face-id-ness._

_Wolfstar meowed, "I do not want you, young one. It is who you wanted me. You asked if Starclan was watching over your clan, and I have the answer to that question." My interest levels skyrocketed. Was he a cat sent to me from Starclan? I pressed eagerly, "Are you watching? Do you accept my cats under your laws? They are all trying hard to adjust to clan life, you see that, don't you?"_

_Wolfstar swiped his plumy tail across my mouth and laughed, "Peace young one, all questions will be answered in time. For now I can tell you only one thing." He took a step back and began to fade away. I was engulfed by total darkness, but I heard his voice break through the thick black atmosphere. He meowed, "Just know that I am always watching."_

I blinked my eyes and found myself welcomed by the scents of my mossy nest, and woodsy surroundings. The warmth of the rising sun penetrated through the bushes and onto my silver pelt. I lay there for a moment, letting my mind linger on the dream I had just experienced, and I found myself comforted by the strong scent of my new Starclan friend.


	28. Chapter Twenty Five

I pushed myself out of the den to find Hoshi awake and ordering the cats around. Sending some off for hunting, some off for collecting, and Rock to go to the near-by stream and bring water back for Pumpkin. I padded over to her and rubbed my pelt against hers briefly in greeting.

Hoshi dipped her head to me, "Hello Frostpool. Did you sleep well?" I knew my eyes were shining with exhilaration from the memory of my dream. I also know she could see it, but I didn't tell her about it. "Yes, fine, thanks." Hoshi nodded and started telling me what was being done.

Once she got to Pumpkin, I asked, "How is she, anyway? Won't her kits be coming soon?" Hoshi purred, "Oh yes, she's quite far along, actually. I would say she will kit in a quarter moon or so." Before I could ask anything more, she started questioning me. "When are you going to the Stargem to receive your nine lives?"

I blinked at her in astonishment and meowed, "That's just an old kit tale! Cats can't have more then one life." Hoshi narrowed her eyes at me and shook her head, "All leaders get nine lives. Starclan grants them so that the leader may live a long life of service to their clan. If you don't get them, you will never be fully accepted as Frostclan's leader." After a pause she added, "You lack many things that makes this a proper clan. No deputy, no organized training system, and no medicine cat."

She gave be a swift glance over her shoulder, and I could see the sparkle in her eyes. I purred at her, "Hoshi, would you like to be the first medicine cat of Frostclan?" She smiled and dipped her head. She played it cool, "If you wish me to be, then I will be honored." I smiled at her and we chatted for quite a while. She brought two other things to my attention. First, we needed to establish a routine for the clan, like the patrols and the training of apprentices. Second, every cat needed a clan-type name.

At sunhigh, after leading a brief but successful hunt, I sprang onto the highrock. I could not remember the exact words that Ironstar had used to summon his clan, so I made my own. I yowled, "Cats of Frostclan, gather at the highrock for a clan meeting!" Close enough. It was my task to explain to these cats that they will all be getting new names as soon as I return from the Stargem, where I will travel tonight with Hoshi.

Once everyone was here, I addressed the matter. "Friends, I am sure most of you noticed that my name if quite different from those you bear." Some cats nodded, but most were watching silently. I continued, "Frostpool is the sort of name a warrior would have. Not names like Pumpkin and Hoshi." I used the handsomest names, to prove my point. "Tomorrow at sunhigh, you must all receive your warrior names. Proper warrior names, the ones every cat of Starclan will know you by."

Zander, to my surprise, was the only cat to object. He meowed, "I like my name as it is. It is the one my mother gave me, and the one I have used all my life. What if I don't want a new one?" I glanced at Hoshi; unsure of if I could let him keep his. She glared at him, "Though it is not required for a rogue to take the name of a clan cat, it is traditional and highly suggested. With new names we show that we are ready to make a new start in life, as clan cats."

Zander's tail tip twitched unhappily, and I asked, "Zander, do you refuse to take a new name?" He looked torn for a moment, as if struggling against his mother and me, and I know that must be hard for him. He dipped his head and said, "I do." I shrugged, "Then you may keep yours. Anyone else?" Ninja meowed simply, "You can give me a new one, but don't change it too much!"

After that every cat seemed happy. I explained to them all what the Stargem was, and why I was going there tomorrow. I told them I needed to share tongues with Starclan, and I made sure to leave out the nine lives thing, as I myself was still skeptical of it. I leapt down from the high rock and meowed, "Zander, Flame, let us go hunting."

* * *

As the sun began to set I traveled through the forest, watching the sky blaze like pink fire until Hoshi interrupted my thoughts, "We are nearly there." I nodded and reviewed for her, "Remember, we must be silent once we enter the clearing that conceals the Stargem. Just lay beside it and touch it with your nose." Hoshi may have been told how to get there, but no cat ever told her what to do once she found the sacred stone.

By twilight we pushed through the thick gorse and thorn that surrounded the little clearing, like a scoop of ground missing- large enough for three of four cats to fit comfortably. I led her down the sandy slope and lay beside it, waiting for the first stars of the silverpelt to begin to shine. The moon rose over the tops of the tree's and its light sparked the Stargem to life; the strange purple rock twinkled and glowed magically. I lowered my head and pressed my nose against the bitterly cold stone.

Blinking my eyes open I found myself greeted by just one cat. It was a cat I recognized from my kithood, a cat who had died against my father's own claws. It was Bad Apple's mother, my grand-dam, Midnightstreak. Her stunning black fur shined in the bright sunlight and her pale yellow eyes glowed silver as she gazed at me. I happed to my paws as she spoke, "Welcome to Starclan, young Frostpool."

I took a second to look around. Everything was so great up here. The grass was dark, lush, green and very thick. The trees were wide and tall, and strong like all trees should be. The air was crisp and cool in my fur, and the sound of running water rang in my ears. I could smell all sorts of prey lingering in the shadows. So this was Starclan?

Midnightstreak asked me, "Why have you come to visit us, dear one?" I blinked at her, surprised. Were Starclan not the wise cats of the sky, the ancestors who were supposedly watching over us as we walked through our lives? Did she really not know, or was she testing me? "Hoshi says I must be accepted by Starclan to become the true leader of Frostclan." Midnightstreak flicked her ears at me and questioned, "And you wanted your promised nine lives?" Her voice was a little bitter.

I narrowed my eyes and objected, "No, I came only to see if I had the approval of my ancestors." Midnightstreak flicked the tip of her tail and widened her eyes a little. "Oh did you then? The ancestors you did not believe in until you needed us?" A little pang of guilt poked at my belly. It was true that as a kit I did not trust the stories, fables, that Starclan was real. But when I heard my father talk about them sometimes, he sounded too sincere; I had always doubted my own choices.

I meowed defensively, "Is it fault of mine that I had been taught to mistrust you?" She said coolly back to me. "It is your own fault that you left the clan." I hissed, "I was just a young kit, I had no choice but to go with Bad Apple!" She narrowed her eyes into silver chips and strode a little closer, challenging, "Your sister was also just a young kit, and she stayed loyal to her clan." I snorted at the mention of Badpaw. "My sister is weak, and made that decision driven only because of her fear."

My grandmother's eyes sparkled a little, and she slowly nodded her head. "That is true, but we are not here to speak about Badseed. Frostpool, Starclan has considered your leadership, and not every cat thinks you are ready to lead your own clan. You are a leader in the physical sense only. You have followers, ambition, and are trying to be loyal to the warrior code. However, you will only be a half-leader until you can prove yourself worthy."

I tilted my head a little bit, what did she mean by half-leader? Midnightstreak padded forward and brushed her nose against my ear. "You have the _approval_ of Starclan to lead Frostclan. We will call upon you when you have our acceptance, and you will be granted nine lives and the name of Froststar." I looked up at her in amazement; fully aware my awe was showing. She warned, "Do not become your father, Frostpool." I blinked and I found myself awake beside the Stargem.

Hoshi lead the way out of the clearing, and I was mildly surprised to see it was already dawn. The dream had taken the entire night! Once free from our silence, I told Hoshi about what had happened, leaving out the personal bits of conversation. Hoshi nodded, "I figured as much. A leader is supposed to have the whole of Starclan with them when they have their ceremony. When I slept, I saw Bluebell, which alerted me that the ceremony was not taking place."

I nodded and we began the journey home. I asked, "What did you and Bluebell talk about?" Hoshi's eyes gleamed and she announced, "I was officially made the medicine cat of Frostclan. My clan name is Whisperleaf." I smiled at her and purred, and we picked up the pace until we were racing home. We arrived back as the sun was rising, and the cats of the clan were all waiting for us. I was practically starving, having not eaten in two days, and I was quite tired. I was glad to see the fresh-kill pile was full.

* * *

I rested in the shade with Whisperleaf as we shared a magpie. Once we were finished I sprang onto the highrock and yowled, "All cats of Frostclan, join me for a clan meeting!" Once everyone was settled at the bottom, I explained that I was still Frostpool, and introduced Whisperleaf as said name. When the excitement had dies down, I began the other naming ceremonies. I asked, "Zander, Raidon, Xaiver, Pirate, Ninja, Gambler, James, Pumpkin, and Morris; do all of you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to serve and defend your clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Once I had received an 'I Do' from each of them, I leapt down from the rock to give them their names. I padded over to Zander first. "Zander, I confirm your warrior name and welcome you as a true warrior to Frostclan." I nuzzled him between the ears affectionately and he purred, licking my cheek before dipping his head and backing away. Next I went over to the sibling pair of Pirate and Ninja. "Pirate, I give you the warrior name of Ashstorm. Ninja, I give you the name of Ninjafruit _(Inside joke, don't flame it!)_, and I welcome you both as true warriors of Frostclan."

I continued with this ritual until all of the others were finished. Xavier became Desertfang, James became Patchtail, Gambler became Shadowclaw, Morris became Nightheart, Raidon became Battleheart, and Pumpkin became Ambercloud. When all of the warriors had been done with, I summoned Flame and Rock forward. I recited the ritual words, "By naming apprentice we show that Frostclan will grow and remain strong. Flame, Rock, you will now be known as Flamepaw and Rockpaw. Flamepaw, I will carry on being your mentor. Rockpaw, Shadowclaw will carry on being your mentor." After the head touch and shoulder lick, the two apprentice went to sit by Zander.

I flicked my tail for Titan to come forward. "Titan, you will now be known as Brownpaw." I had tried to think of possible warrior names for Titanpaw, and all I came up with was Titanclaw, and it just didn't seem fitting. I announced, "Battleheart will be your mentor. He is a tom of great courage and ferocity, and I know he will pass it onto you." Battleheart's eyes widened with surprise, but he padded forward and licked Brownpaw's ear, guiding him into the center of the clan. Names were cheered and I was about to end the meeting, when a little white ball of fur tore his way to the front.

"I want a clan name too!" It was Thunder. I smiled at him and padded over to him, "Thunder, you are the future of this clan and will one day be a warrior." His eyes shined as he realized he was getting a special ceremony, just for him. "You will be known as Thunderkit until you are made an apprentice." Thunderkit yowled happily and quickly licked my foreleg, to small to reach my shoulder, then streaked over to Ambercloud happily. I meowed, "I will choose my deputy later, every cat be in the camp around moonhigh."

I nodded, dismissing the meeting, and the cats broke up into little groups. I watched as Ashstorm led the apprentices out to collect some moss for the recently finished apprentice den. Whisperleaf took Battleheart and Brownpaw out, probably to collect some herbs. I padded into my den and closed my eyes. Maybe a little nap would help clear my jumbled thoughts, and I could be certain of who my deputy should be.

* * *

**Woot, bonus chapter! I was feeling the vibe. Should I put up another, updated, alligence list? Or is everyone okay with remember the new names? Make sure you post a review and tell me **


	29. Chapter Twenty Six

**All right guys, I didn't want to fuss with the entire list of EVERY cat in the forest, so here are just the Frostclan cats for you!**

_Frostpool_ / Small silver she-cat with odd green eyes

_Whisperleaf_ / Tiny, chocolate point, Siamese she-cat (Hoshi)

_Zander / _Dark brown tabby tom with black stripes

_Ninjafruit _/ Very dark gray tabby tom with orange eyes (Ninja)

_Ambercloud / _Solid orange she-cat with white paws with gentle amber eyes (Pumpkin)

_Desertfang / _Light sorrel-tabby tom with brown eyes (Xavier)

_Ashstorm / _Beautiful, mostly gray calico she-cat (Pirate)

_Patchtail / _Black-and-white patched tom (James)

_Battleheart_ / Massive, gray-and-white tom with smoky blue eyes (Raidon)

_Shadowclaw_ / Huge, dark gray tom with hazel eyes (Gambler)

_Nightheart / _Large black tom with piercing yellow eyes (Morris)

_Brownpaw / _Brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes (Titan)

_Flamepaw_ / White tom with orange patches

_Rockpaw_ / Huge black tom with white stripes down his back

_Thunderkit_ / Big silver-white tom with light green eyes

* * *

A familiar, thick, scent drifted into my nose and I opened my eyes, finding myself curled on some glowing moss, staring at Wolfstar as he sat watching over me. I pushed myself to my paws and blinked, "Hello." Wolfstar flicked his ears in a friendly way, but did not return my greeting. He was staring at me and I twitched my tail impatiently. I asked, "Is there some reason I am here again?"

_The sides of his muzzle twitched, and I was aware for the second time he was trying not to smile. He spoke gently, "Dear Frostpool, it is, again, you who have called for me. Before you slept you called out for guidance, and I can offer it to you." I nodded, admitting I had indeed whispered to Starclan that I wanted some help picking my second in command. I looked around and the fur on my neck bristled. This didn't look anything like the forest I was in with Midnightstreak._

_I asked first, "Is this Starclan, Wolfstar? It's awfully dark and…" I refrained from calling it eerie, incase it made me sound weak, but it was indeed quite the eerie place. Wolfstar's eyes glinted and he started, "You have experienced the sensations of both guilt and pleasure from causing the death of another cat, have you not?" I tilted my head, not sure what this had to do with anything. I found myself unwilling to lie to Wolfstar, however. "Yes, I have."_

_The large gray tom sighed, his shoulders sagging a little as he glared bitterly into the shadows around us. "I too had those feelings when I was a warrior. I did not like the idea of taking another cats life, but I found myself unable to control those feelings. I had to kill, Frostpool, it is in my warrior blood. I killed prey, and foxes, and even other cats." I nodded and said gravely, "Sometimes the enemy must die or you will, I understand that." Wolfstar shook his head, "It is not that simple. There was not always a cat from another clan around."_

_For a few heartbeats I was silent, unsure of what he meant. His eyes were glittering with the same dark hunger that Bad Apple's did, and I understood. He had murdered cats from his own clan, because he could not control the impulses. Wolfstar was searching my face calmly, as if waiting to see if I rejected him for such behavior. I just shrugged, the hardness of my street life still within me. He smirked and meowed, "I knew you were a smart one, you understand what it means to be truly wild."_

_He was silent for a few heartbeats before changing the topic. "Frostpool, no, this is not Starclan. This is the opposite, actually. Cats who did not follow the warrior code dwell here, cats that Starclan banished from their hunting grounds after death. I am one of a select pawful. The elite few who realized that the only thing we need Starclan for are extra lives. Being a great leader comes only through power, not through mercy and honor. Do you understand that?" I nodded eagerly, feeling like an apprentice as I was pinned under his strong brown gaze._

_Wolfstar growled in pleasure, "Good, you will go far in life. Now, tell me, why did you visit me today?" I was silent, confused, for a second before I realized that I had not come just to talk with him. I frowned, "I can not choose who my deputy should be. I trust all of my clan mates to be my loyal supporters throughout the seasons." Wolfstar suggested, "Is it a supporter you are looking for, or the cat who may be the next leader of your clan?"_

_I sense he was hinting and I guessed, "The next leader." He nodded, pleased, and flopped onto his side. He asked, "So, tell me, which cats possess leadership skills as well as loyalty." My heart told me the answer, and I immediately answered, "Zander does." Wolfstar narrowed his eyes, "Zander has the devotion to you, yes, but it is through emotional connections. That may cloud his actions in the future. Besides, does he really have what it takes to be a strong leader?" I frowned and reflected upon how many times his 'leadership' in the gang had shown weakness and flaws._

_I shook my head, "No. But Ashstorm, Patchtail, and Battleheart do." Wolfstar notified me, "Ashstorm will enter the nursery soon." My eyes lit up and I purred, "Really? That's wonderful!" 'And it eliminates her from the list.' I was minorly suspicious of how he knew all of this, but it didn't merit a question. He must be watching over the clan like he had promised he was!_

_I thought out loud. "Patchtail uses forethought and intelligence, as well as experience, to make his decisions. Everyone trusts and respects him. However, Battleheart can best protect the clan, he is loyal mainly to me over any other, and he is very shrewd. Both would make fine deputies." Wolfstar nodded, "Indeed they would, you have a difficult decision to make." I lowered my head in disappointment, "You aren't going to help me pick?" He purred in laughter, "If I did, it would be me choosing your deputy. Where would that get you?"_

_I shrugged, and he shook his head. "No, the decision is yours finally. However, you came for my advice and here it is. Ambition is what I would choose as the best quality for a deputy. Just remember where too much as led Bad Apple." He twitched his whiskers before I could say anything else, "Moonrise had begun, you must return, your clan awaits. Think of what we have talked about." He dipped his head and then vanished into the forest. I closed my eyes and willed myself to wake in my nest, back in the Frostclan camp._

* * *

After thinking for a short time I emerged from the den, reappearing on top of the highrock. Even Thunderkit was awake and waiting for me to announce my choice. I used the ritual words so that I would be in good favor of my warrior ancestors. Despite what Wolfstar said, I had a feeling I needed them to trust me… for now. "I say these words before the spirits of Starclan so that they may hear and approve my choice. Battleheart will be the first deputy of Frostclan!" What Wolfstar said about ambition is what helped me. Battleheart had it, but only enough to want Frostclan to be the best it can be. He wasn't driven enough to plot to kill me and become leader like my father had been.

Every cat cheered for Battleheart, and the massive gray-and-white tom dipped his head, "I accept your offer, Frostpool. I promise to serve the clan the best I can." I smiled at him and after all the commotion had died down I spoke again, "I will speak to Battleheart in my den now, this meeting is over." I padded into my den, Battleheart squeezing in behind me. His smoky blue eyes shined and he meowed, "So, what is it we need to talk about?"

I blinked at him and the tip of my tail twitched. "I just need to tell you what your job will be. Deputies of the clan oversee the training of apprentices and organize all of the patrols." He nodded and meowed, "I can do that." I flicked my tail at him, "Good, now go get some sleep. You need to be refreshed for your first official day as deputy!" He purred and left the den. I curled into my nest and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

After the hunting patrol was sent off I led Battleheart, Shadowclaw, and all three clan apprentices into the training hollow the scouts had found a few days previous. I slipped silently into the grassy trench. The flowers were thick and the soil was soft here, it was a good place to train. We needed a proper battle system, with universal moves. By the time the clan training for apprentices, and warriors, are finished every cat will know the styles of every other clan member. As rogues, we had all inherited out our strategies. Frostclan is going to be war-quality by the time we are all trained!

We stood in a little circle around them and I said, "Alright, you three are out on patrol when enemy cats jump you. With your claws sheathed, show us what you'd do." I had assumed each cat would take on one other cat, about the same size as himself, but I was wrong! Instead, Flamepaw, the smallest, started darting between the two large toms, delivering well-aimed strikes to each before leaping out of range. Both Rockpaw and Brownpaw screeched and leapt at me, bowling me right onto my back.

It was an interesting strategy, that's for sure. I knew what they were doing right away; they were getting rid of the smallest cat first, to make the battle easier. I yowled a mock war cry and pushed by back feet into Rockpaw's stomach, flinging him off and he slammed into Battleheart just as the massive tom was about to whack Flamepaw. Brownpaw nipped my shoulder, and I hissed, jerking my body to the side and dislodging him. I have learned many strategies to compensate for my smaller size, including a pawful of ways to get away from the stronger cats.

I sprang to my paws and gave three powerful, dizzying, blows to Rockpaw head before leaping into the main fray. I pounced on to Flamepaw's back and grasped his ear gently between by teeth. He knew pulling it away would only wound it more, so he instead reared back and his head slammed right into my sensitive nose. Pain coursed through it and my eyes began to water. I stumbled backwards and growled crossly, Flamepaw's eyes grew wide and he meowed, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to –" Too late to finish, Shadowclaw had him pinned a second later.

I peered to the side, where Battleheart had Rockpaw pinned under his feet _and_ Brownpaw held by his scruff, despite his flails to break free. I smiled, "I guess we won." Taking that as a cue, the mentors released their catches and the apprentices shook off, and then regrouped in between us. I inquired, "That was a very unique demonstration, I have never seen it before. When did you practice that?" It was Brownpaw who spoke, "Flamepaw thought of it when we were back in that two-leg garden, and Pumpkin said it would be a smart thing to try and learn. We made it with each other when everyone else was out."

Rockpaw and Brownpaw stared at us with shining eyes, but Flamepaw looked at his paws, shuffling them with embarrassment. I flicked him with my tail, "That was good thinking. Let's see what else you can come up with." Flamepaw reminded me of myself when I was young, just a little jittery. He was intelligent, cunning, and saw things from an abstract point of view. He was a war planner, as was I. (It had been my rank, after all!) He lifted his head and blinked in surprise, but shrugged coolly. "Ok, Frostpool. You and Shadowclaw go stand with Rockpaw and Brownpaw."

I followed Shadowclaw to the two apprentices. Flamepaw whispered with Battleheart for a few seconds and the large tom nodded, looking impressed. He announced, "Flamepaw wants to try a plan on distracting a patrol if it was just a mentor and his apprentice that are caught spying." I nodded and meowed eagerly, "Whenever your ready." I was not like most adult cats. I know that a lot of the time young cats have important things to say, and can contribute to the better of the clan. If Flamepaw's ideas work, Frostclan will be a feared and powerful army, just like shadows, when fighting.

Swampclan- my father- will never know what hit them!


	30. Chapter Twenty Seven

Flamepaw's strategy DID work! And over the next two days Battleheart and Shadowclaw showed them to the rest of the clan members. It was the third dawn since the training, and I pushed out of my den in just enough time to see Whisperleaf streaking into the nursery, a bundle of herbs clamped in her jaws. Patchtail sat outside of the den, whispering soft words to Nightheart. I guessed that Ambercloud's kits were coming.

I padded over to the pair of toms and pressed against Nightheart's side, seeing the tension in his eyes and smelling the fear under his thick coat. I meowed gently, "She will be fine. She's in good paws. Whisperleaf is well trained." Nightheart meowed desperately, "But what if none of the kits make it? She said that she didn't feel them moving after the journey to the forest, could it have killed them all?" I did know how to answer that, exactly. It was possibly the strain was too much on the litter, but it was also possible that some survived.

I licked his ear a few times and confidently assured, "She will be fine, Nightheart. And if the kits don't make it, at least you'll still have her." He nodded and I pushed into the den to see how things were going. I was met by the smell of blood and Ambercloud's whimpers. I growled, "What's happened?" I had not been expecting such a strong blood scent! Ashstorm, who joined the nursery yesterday as Wolfstar predicted, meowed simply, "She's kitting, it's always like this."

Soon, I was given a kit to lick, and not long after Ambercloud was finished. I kept licking and licking the kit between my paws, but it never began to stir. I frowned and looked up at Whisperleaf and Ambercloud. I shook my head, "I'm sorry Ambercloud." I found myself _actually_ feeling sorry for her. Ambercloud may seem soft, but she has a hardened heart like every rogue, and she just nodded, silent in her grief. Whisperleaf set the dead kit beside two other unmoving bodies. I asked is dismay, "Did any survive?"

Ashstorm meowed, "I've got two live ones over here." The other queen set the two kits beside their mother to suckle. Ambercloud tried to comfort herself, "It's common for only a few to survive in large litters, right?" Whisperleaf nodded, "That's right." Ashstorm added gently, "The move was hard on them, but now these two will have a better life then they could have ever known on the streets."

I ducked out of the den, assured the two she-cats could soothe Ambercloud all she needed. I meowed at Nightheart, "She's finished." He didn't ask me how everything went; he just pushed into the ferns to see his mate and kits. Patchtail nodded to me and stalked into the warriors' den, where Battleheart and Thunderkit were emerging swiftly. Battleheart's eyes were troubled and he headed straight for me. "Thunderkit has something you should hear." Zander, Patchtail, and Desertfang streaked past us silently and my interest was immediately sucked into my younger brother.

I asked, "What is it?" My fur prickled with dread, what was going on? Battleheart gave him a little nudge, "Go on and tell her." The white kit shuffled his feet and started, "Well, I got bored when Ashstorm kicked me out of the den, and I snuck out of the camp. It wasn't that hard, Ninjafruit was distracted by a squirrel." He paused and looked at me imploringly, to see if I was angry with him for leaving. I simply nodded, "Go on." He perked his ears, his confidence returning, "I saw Vileheart! She had Hellfire with her." Fear pulsed through me and I glanced at Battleheart, "Was that patrol going to find them?" He nodded, and I meowed, "Go join them." Battleheart raced out of the camp.

Thunderkit asked, "Am I in trouble for leaving?" I flicked the tip of my tail a new times before deciding, "Not this time, but don't do it again! Your apprentice ceremony will be very soon, but I won't hesitate to delay it if you don't respect the rules." I glared at him sternly before allowing myself to soften. "Now, why don't you go ask Flamepaw about the hunting crouch?" Thunderkit's flash of wariness melted away into joy and he meowed, "Ok Frostpool!" He raced into the apprentice's den, kicking up grass behind him. I padded outside to wait at the camp entrance with Ninjafruit until the patrol returned from their search.

The sun was glowing pale, and strong, by the time Battleheart's broad frame came into view. He walked at the head of a patrol, where my cats surrounded three rogues. It was Vileheart, Hellfire, and Chill. Carried in the mouths of Hellfire and Vileheart were two young kits. Battleheart approached, his face grim. He meowed, "The she-cat says that she needs to talk to you, she says its information that may be valuable to our clan." I didn't need to ask which she-cat he meant, Chill was never an intelligent creature, it was Vileheart. My deputy added, "I couldn't chase them off, not with them having those babies. Unless… you want me to?"

I was warmed by his loyalty and flicked my tail, "No, I will take care of this." Raising my voice I said, "You may all return to your dens." The warriors blinked at me, shocked, but no cat moved. I narrowed my eyes and snarled, "That was an order!" Facing my anger, they immediately filed into the camp and I was left alone with my brother and former clan mates. I paced forward fearlessly and growled, "You are not welcome here, so this had better be _very_ good." The small white she-cat set her sit at Hellfire's feet and I realized me must be their father. These kits were my kin, as if that made any difference.

"I have thought about what you said, when we last met. You said that in running it was not fear you had, but courage." I nodded, remembering the conversation well. I demanded, "And?" She shared a long stare with both of her friends and sighed bitterly. "When you beat Meanstare in that fight, all hell's broken loose. She's practically taken over the gang. She _really_ wants Thunder back, and she'll shred any cat that even hints that he's lost to her. He was the favorite of her litter."

Chill added with a snort, "Bad Apple's much worse. He won't let any cat hunt except his advisors. He has us on rations, and out scouring the town from dawn until twilight! Cats are getting ill and nearly dying." Hellfire set his squirming bundle down and added, "Two of our kits have died, and these two are weak. When Chill and I were supposed to be patrolling, we snuck back into the camp and got them out. We can't go back now. He'll kill me and my kits, and…"

I tilted my head and asked, "And what?" Both she-cats looked away. Hellfire growled in disgust, "He'll use Vileheart and Chill as _breeding stock_. It is a new announcement he made, for any she-cat who was caught and convicted of treachery. Once three litters are produced, six to nine moons later, they will be starved to death as an example for the others." A low, ugly, growl bubbled out of my throat, making my paws tremble. I have seen some terrible things that Bad Apple has done, but never something like that. To take away a she-cat's one true possession, her body, and just abuse it like that! It's sick!

I shook my head and decided, "You may all join the clan. But if any of you break the clans rules, don't expect mercy." I glared at Vileheart; she's always been a rebel. Picking up one of the weak kits I led them into the camp, past the wondrous stares of my clan mates, and into the nursery where Whisperleaf still sat. I flicked my tail to an empty nest and Vileheart lay down, her body tense and ready to spring away from danger if she had to. I gave her the kit and meowed, "Whisperleaf, see to the new cats, they are all in bad condition."

She nodded and briskly trotted to her den. Hellfire set the second one down and gazed warmly at Ambercloud's little ones. He asked, "How old are they?" I was surprised at how tender his voice was. Ambercloud purred drowsily, "Just born before dawn." I flicked my brother, "Come." We left the den and Zander showed him and Chill to the medicine cat den. Thunderkit ran over, astonishment clear on his face. "You took them in? Those fox hearted rogues?" I glared at him and he shrank under my blazing green eyes. "You were a fox hearted rogue not a half moon ago!"

With that in the air he was silent, and I strode across the clearing to Battleheart. I was still suspicious, "Take Shadowclaw and Nightheart out on patrol, this may be a trick." He nodded and collected the two toms, leaving briskly. I sat under the highrock and watched the bustle, ignoring the gossip flying around already. I hoped that Vileheart was serious, that they were actually here to find a better life as we all had come for. If this was the case, then I was glad to have them. More cats for Frostclan, more power.

After a while, the patrol returned, and Shadowclaw was the one to report back to me. He shrugged, "There was one scent, but it wasn't any of the gang members, I would have known it. Nightheart says it says it was probably just a passing loner, Battleheart agrees." I nodded and said, "Alright, thanks." Shadowclaw lingered and asked, "They aren't prisoners, are they?"

I could see the pain in his eyes at the thought, and remembered that Vileheart was his sister, and he'd want to talk with her, see his kin. I shook my head and his face lightened, he slipped off into the nursery to see the half-moon old kits, and the cat he has not seen for an entire season. I went into my nest and lay down, but no sleep came to me. I was too busy thinking, too busy worrying. About the future of my clan, and what Bad Apple would do if he found out about us any time soon, before we were ready to fight him.


	31. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Oh My God. Guys, I am _really, really,_ sorry it's taken me this ridicilous amount of time to update this story.**

**I know I don't have any right to try to make an excuse, and I don't have one. I'll tell you, honestly, what happened though. I got sucked into the Twilight fandom, and I just exploded with ideas for that rather then my Warriors fics. I'm can't beleive I just ignored this, and all of you, and everything.**

**I really don't deserve anyone's attention after so damn long, but if you are still reading this story, please PM me or review or something. I'd like to know if I had anyone's loyalty left after this.**

**Again, I'm uber sorry. I feel quite insanely horrible for this. I will give you guys the next chapter within 30 hours, I promise! ****:(**

* * *

I've been getting reports of the rogue scent again, stronger, and with another cat. For the last few suns I have taken out patrols to investigate. Today, the morning of the half-moon, I was going one last time. I padded over to Battleheart just as he was about to assign patrols. "Brownpaw, Zander, Patchtail, Flamepaw, come on a patrol with me." I didn't wait for any objection, I just began to leave and heard four sets of paws following me.

Brownpaw was the first to find the scent, and I let him lead us across the moor-like land until Patchtail hissed. Freezing I turned my head back, and followed his gaze. A larger patrol of cats were coming at us from the side, I recognized the scent faintly, they were Swampclan cats. I hissed to Flamepaw, "Go get more cats, hurry!" My apprentice streaked off and I lifted my tail, prowling dangerousaly across the glade until I was nose to nose with the biggest cat I have ever seen, a white she-cat with green eyes.

I couldn't remember if I recognized her or not. But who I _did_ recognize was Redclaw, my former denmate. The silver-white she-cat blinked at me and meowed, "I'm Phantomstar, you're Frostpool, right?" I narrowed my eyes and hissed, "What if I am?" My fur bristled uncomfortably. I wasn't used to friendly encounters, and I was secretly unnerved by the force she had brought with her. She twitched her tail and said coolly, "I've just come to talk with you. I wanted to ask why you've moved into the forest, you're all rogues, right?"

Rogues! All of the effort my friends and I are giving will be wasted if Swampclan just sees us as a band of rogues! I snarled, "We are clan cats, we are Frostclan!" The three cats behind me growled, and Phantomstar bowed her head, uncertainty flickering across her eyes. I didn't want to talk any more, I wanted her and her filth off my territory. I screeched, "Attack!" I sprang forward and bowled Phantomstar over. In my periphial vision I saw the other three streak forward and jump into the throng of warriors.

Phantomstar, not having excepted my attack, yowled and flailed hopelessly under me for a second. A second was all I needed. I bit down on her throat and tried to get a good grip. However, before I had the chance, a streak of red barreled into me and tossed me off my paws. Redclaw hissed, "Some warrior you are!" I curled my lip and snarled, knowing full well what she meant. Warriors did not kill unless they absolutely had too. Well, maybe Swampclan warriors didn't, but Frostclan warriors were not afraid to.

I sprang to my paws and ducked as her claws swung for my ear. A distant yowling alerted me that backup was on the way. Redclaw was distracted by Battleheart's call, and I used it to my advantage. I rolled onto my back, and under her paws, forcing her to un-balalnce and fall over. Grasping her shoulders with my front claws I raked my back feet along her spine. A small gray tom, a young apprentice, tried to bite my tail to get me away from her but I just flicked my tail to the side, and Brownpaw leapt on top of him.

Redclaw managed to break free of me. She hissed, "Darepaw, run!" Her eyes glinted with fear and I guessed this was her apprentice, and she didn't think he was experienced enough to survive the battle. The young tom glared at her but obeyed, fleeing into the gorse, followed by two other young apprentices and a badly injured warrior. The tides were turning! A fiery orange tom knocked Battleheart off of Phantomstar and yowled, "Swampclan, retreat! Retreat!" I assumed this was the deputy, for every cat broke away from the fight and began streaking into the safety of the shrubbery. I aimed one last scratch at Redclaw, ripping fur from her hind leg, as she ran away.

I meowed, "Desertfang, Nightheart, make sure they are all gone." The two toms bolted after the intruders. My deputy thrust his way over to me and hissed, "What was that about? Did they attack you?" I licked a stinging scratch on my leg and then meowed, "No, we attacked them. No cat will put a whisker over my boundary unless I want them to!" I glared at him, as he looked ready to protest, my hackles rising. I accused, "You'd let them walk over us just because we used to be street cats?" Battleheart dropped his head quickly and meowed, "No, of course not, Frostpool."

I forced my shoulders to relax before nodding curtly, I trusted him. Stalking past him I joined the others. Zander lay on the ground, but his head was up, and Brownpaw's tail was bleeding profusely. I meowed, "Let's get you to the medicine cat." Turning I led the way back to the camp. Once we arrived, and all the fuss had calmed down, Battleheart padded over to me. He meowed, "Can I talk to you?"

I nodded, "I think Brownpaw should be a warrior. When we arrived, he had been fighting two warriors bigger then him and holding them off. He's learned all I have to teach him." I nodded and agreed, "He will be a warrior then, you go and tell him. And tell Thunderkit tonight is his apprentice ceremony, while you're near the nursery." Battleheart dipped his head and asked, "Should I alert his mentor?" I shook my head, "No, it's already done." I thought back to a moon ago when I promised Ninjafruit he could mentor Thunderkit, I didn't think I needed to remind him.

I watched the three cats whom would take part in the ceremonies lick themselves glossy before I sprang onto the highrock and yowled, "All cats loyal to Frostclan, join me for a clan meeting!" All of the cats assembled, and, to my surprise, Shadowclaw sat with Thunderkit in the place a mother cat would have sat. Then again, our mother was not here, and Ambercloud, who was the next choice, had kits too young to leave. I accepted this and started, "By naming apprentices we show that Frostclan will grow, and become strong. Thunderkit, you will now be known as Thunderpaw." I waited a few seconds before nodding to the gray tom patiently waiting to be summoned forward.

"Ninjafruit, you have shown yourself to be a cat of bravery and forethought, and I know you will pass this onto Thunderpaw as you mentor him." The two touched noses, and Thunderpaw bounced after his mentor as they walked back into the crowd. I let them cheer for a short time before I flicked my tail for silence. "Brownpaw, Chill, please come forward." Brownpaw padded forward, but Chill sat stunned for a short while. After an encouraging nudge from Shadowclaw she too padded forward.

I began, "I, Frostpool, leader of Frostclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Chill looked delighted, having not been priorly notified this would happen. I know she earnestly wanted to join us, so I accept that she can be a true Frostclan member. I asked each if they would serve and protect the clan, and they agreed, of course. "Brownpaw, you will be known as Brownstripe. Chill, you will be known as Ovalspots. Starclan welcomes you as full warriors of Frostclan."

I leapt down and joined them as they cheered again, and once the voices began to die down, Vileheart stepped forward gingerly, her two young kits in the nursery with the other queens. She meowed quietly, "I've chosen names for my kits." I nodded to her; glad to hear her half-moon old little ones finally had something to be called. She seemed to gain some confidence and she lifted her head. "The tom is Snowkit, and the she-cat is Gentlekit." I was surprised when I heard her name choices. Very rarely could you use the name Snow as a rogue, and never Gentle. She must really want to commit herself to the clan.

I padded away from her and over to the two new warriors. "You must keep a silent vigil tonight, you two, while the rest of us sleep." All of the warriors glanced at me questioningly. I informed them, "It's so that you may bond with Starclan, and reflect on your life to come." Every cat nodded, accepting my answer. My heart melted and I almost purred. They had real belief and trust in Starclan, we were a true clan now.


	32. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Frostpool's POV**

It was past the half-moon, but it I was traveling to the Stargem anyway, to see if Starclan favored Frostclan yet. I lay beside it and pressed my nose to the stone, being pulled into sleep instantly.

_Midnightstreak sat in front of me, with two other cats flanking her this time. One was Bluebell, the other Ironstar. I raised my head confidently and demanded, "Well, isn't it about time you accept Frostclan into the forest? Every cat follows the warrior code, and they actually trust in you. What else do you want?"_

_Miidnightstreak's eyes blazed, however, and she hissed, "Follow the warrior code?" Ironstar lashed his tail and his eyes glinted, "We saw what you did to Phantomstar and her clanmates, you call that following the code?" I blinked at them in surprise, and challenged mildly, "Am I not entitled to protect my borders from intruders?" Ironstar spat, "She went to talk, not battle." Indignation tingled up my spine and I lifted my tail, "Oh yes, __that's__ why she brought half her clan, she wanted to have a friendly conversation?"_

_The large gray tom curled his lip at me, but Midnightstreak stepped in front of him, forcing him to step farther away from me. She growled, "You tried to kill Redclaw. Frostpool, you want to be a leader, but a leader must be noble, a cat who can be honored. You are not willing to give up your rouge ways, so Starclan is not willing to grant you your nine lives." Pinning my ears back I hissed, "That's a load of foxdung. The only reason you reject me is because of who my father is." Ironstar's fur bristled, and my Midnightstreak hissed back._

_Bluebell spoke up, her voice no longer cracked with age like I remember it to be. She said harshly, "We reject you because of _you_, not him. Return to your clan and give a true effort to live under our laws, or you might as well leave the forest!" With an angry spit from Ironstar, I was flung back into the world of consciousness._

I opened my eyes and turned to see Battleheart's hopeful stare looking back at me. Every one of my hairs bristled and I snarled, "They do not think we are trying hard enough!" Battleheart's ears dropped and he scored the ground in frustration, "But they are doing all they possibly can!" I nodded, I know that they were, and so does Starclan. They were just scared of what darkness might lie inside of me. As long as Bad Apple lives, I will walk in his shadow.

A familiar, woodsy scent filled my nose and I felt an icy body brush against mine. Deep vocals rang through my ear in a sinister whisper, "_If they want a rogue, Frostpool, give them one."_ I perked my ears and dwelled on the thought for a moment. Nearly two moons ago, Wolfstar had told me that I only needed Starclan for my lives; which they were clearly not going to give me. That clearly meant I no longer needed Starclan. I turned my head back and glared at the Stargem, speaking coldly to Battleheart. "Let's go home, me friend. We must speak about something."

* * *

Once home I ordered Zander to keep all cats out of my den, so he sat guard while Battleheart and I squeezed inside. I lay down and flicked the tip of my tail angrily, fuming silently. Does Starclan want us all to be super-cats? I took a bunch of wild rogues, killers, and converted them into decent clan cats. For the love of all that is good, what else am I supposed to do to please them? Is it even possible to give them more then what I already have? I hissed, "There was no reason for them to deny us, Battleheart, we've done everything they have asked for."

I reflected that Ironstar himself had been ruthless, and would rather kill his enemy then let them go with a few scratches. Was there truly a difference between us? Battleheart nodded slowly, "I know, Frostpool." I snapped a twig under my paw and my eyes glinted. "I know what we will do, Battleheart. We will take over Swampclan." Battleheart's eyes stretched wide and he asked, careful not to offend me, "Are you sure that is wise, Frostpool? They are many, and experienced, while we are not."

I glared at him and asked, "How many times have any of them fought in a battle for their life with another cat? Once, twice? What about us?" He figured I seriously wanted an answer and shrugged, "Every day. We are used to hostility." I nodded and sat up, "How many dogs have they outsmarted, how many twolegs outrun? They may be more experienced in the ways of the forest, but we are more experienced in everything else!" I lashed my tail once to emphasize my point.

My deputy was silent for a few seconds, and he closed his eyes tensely. I could see he was fighting with the idea, and I knew how hard it was for him to accept it; when his whole life has been based off of logic; and logic on the streets is that the older cats are the better ones. After a couple long heartbeats he nodded and flicked his eyes open. "You're right, and soon we will also we as skilled as they in forest fighting."

I flicked my forepaw at him and said, "Say nothing to any cat, just speed up the apprentice's training. Have Desertfang take Flamepaw out for me today." Battleheart dipped his head, "Yes Frostpool." He pushed out of the den and disappeared into the heart of the camp. After a stretch of muffled silence, Zander pushed into the den and sat beside me. He meowed worriedly, "You look tired. Do you want something to eat?"

I twitched the tip of my tail; I knew my eyes glowing with anticipation. I ignored his question and asked one of my own. "Zander, you know a lot of cats back in two-leg place, right?" He nodded, "Of course." I flexed my claws and remembered long, long, ago. A few days after we first met. He had known about me, which means he must have been watching me. Or, because that would have gotten him killed, it means he knows another cat inside of Bad Apple's gang. I asked, "And who do we both know?"

He picked up on the hint; it was high time he told me who his informative had been those many moons ago. He flicked his paw at a scrap of moss before admitting, "When he was still a kittypet, Silas saved me after the dogs killed my mother. We talked, occasionally." Silas! I would have never guessed it. I narrowed my eyes and said, "It's time you pay him another visit. I have a mission for you."


	33. Epilogue

Zander slipped into my den three days after I sent him out. His eyes shined and he reported, "I've talked to him, Frostpool. He is interested, and he says he will not be alone." A dark smile spread across my face and I purred, "That's great news. Bad Apple will pay for what he has done." I do admit I am bitter about being chased out of two-leg place. It was where I grew up, where I have so many memories. Bad Apple may own the streets for now, but that will soon change. He is not a god, as much as he sees himself one. He is worthless, he is old, and soon he will fall under the claws of a cat he has done many wrongs to.

Zander asked excitedly, "When will you strike, Frostpool? How are you going to lure him here? Not even Meanstare could get him to go where he doesn't want to." I was silent for a second, and slowly I turned to look at him. He looked a little un-nerved by the wicked grin that was plastered across my face. I chuckled, "Get him to come here? No, I am not that big of a mouse-brain, thank you." He lowered his ears at my sharp words. I knew better then he that Bad Apple would never return to the forest, it was a death trap for him now. I simply meowed, "We will go to him, my friend. And then this war will end."

* * *

**Three Moons Later**

"Mom! Mom!" I lifted my head and watched as my three kits, Mothkit, Brightkit, and Harrierkit, come catapulting towards me. They jumped around me and Brightkit meowed happily, "It's today, Mom, it's today!" I tilted my head and asked, "What's today?" Harrierkit batted at me playfully, "Silly, our apprentice ceremony! Phantomstar said it will be at sunhigh." I glanced up, that was in a very short time. For a second I was a little stunned, it didn't seem like they were six moons so soon. I meowed, "You three aren't becoming apprentices looking all ruffled, get in a line." Groaning they did as they were told. I gave them all a good wash, flattening their fur and cleaning it sleek and shiny. Soon Phantomstar leapt onto the great rock and yowled for a clan meeting.

I watched with a smile as my kits went darting away, scrambling to the foot of the highrock and sitting with heads held high. Their eyes darted from cat to cat as they tried to guess who would be mentor to them. I chuckled and padded over to the rock as well, sitting behind them. Phantomstar spoke, "Today these three young cats are apprentices. Brightpaw will be mentored by Sunfire. Mothpaw will be mentored by Cricketeye. I will be mentor to Harrierpaw." I beamed with pride as the mentors came to greet their apprentices. I was surely surprised! The leader and deputy, and my closest friend, would now be the cats closest to my kits. Something deep inside of me seemed to bubble with warmth.

My kits would not be looked down upon because of whom their grandfather was. After all of my struggles and my miserable apprenticeship, I have made a respectable name for my family. Well, most of my family, I can't speak for my sister.

Oh dear, my sister…. A sudden fear flashed through my spine as I thought about her. She's been at constant war with our clan, and now that my kits were apprentices, I feared for their safety. They may be free of Bad Apple, but they now have a danger of their own to face; a stain of my father's that was most certainly one to worry about. Frostpool.

* * *

**This is it, guys! There will be a sequel. I will post an AN here and tell you when it's up. I really hope some of you read it. The wait won't be long, just a few days.**


	34. Sequel Notice

**

* * *

**

Hi, guys! The sequel is up now.

**It's called, My Father's Stain: Book Two.**

**Real inventive title, huh? xD**

* * *


End file.
